


Mirror, Mirror

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Jared and Sam are twins, Jensen and Dean are twins, Lots of graphic shit, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Papa Ackles is mean, Papa Padalecki is also mean, Sam gets brutalized, other tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jared/Jensen & Dean/Sam This was inspired by Dr. Sexy, M.D.'s story Double Vision on Fanfiction.net. Everyone's heard of the Padalecki twins but Ackles twins Dean and Jensen have never seen them until one day. This story stems from that day and follows all of their ups and downs as they explore their relationships (sorry kinda sucky summary).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were times when Jared hated having a twin, when his favorite shirts would go missing or even worse, end up in the dirty laundry, girls used to mistake Sam for him and ask Sam out on dates that were meant to be for him and of course Sam turns them down. Then there were times Jared hated living with his brother, when he'd come home and trip on his brother's big ass shoes, he'd miss calls because his brother doesn't answer the phone, or like now, when there were dirty dishes strewn all over the living room.

"Sam!" Jared fumed as he slammed the apartment door shut.

Sam came out of the bedroom and looked at him.

"Look at this mess; you don't think for once you can clean after yourself when you use some dishes?"

Sam sighed and began to clean up the dishes. Jared sighed and followed his brother in the kitchen.

"Sam, I mean come on man, you gotta at least help me out. You live here too and I can't be doing all the work around here."

Sam made some motions with his hand and pointed to the front door before pointing back at himself. Jared frowned.

"Are you saying you'll leave?"

Sam nodded. Jared shook his head.

"No Sam, where on earth will you go? Back to Mom and Dad's? I don't want you to leave Sam, all I'm saying is to please help around the house. I'm not trying to treat you like you're a maid or something but you gotta at least clean up after yourself."

Sam nodded and Jared clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Good. Now I'm gonna take a nap. I'm completely beat."

Sam chuckled as he sat on the couch and put on a movie while Jared went to his bedroom and took a nap.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"This is all your fucking fault Dean!" Jensen roared.

"My fault, how is it my fault?"

"Because you use my car and then don't put gas in it."

"Dude, why the fuck would I use you're wacked out, girly as car when I have my own?" Dean frowned.

"Whatever, can you call a tow? I left my phone at the house."

Dean shook his head, "Battery's dead."

"What the fuck, you are so freaking useless! Didn't you charge it?"

"I'm useless? Who the fuck decided to leave their phone at home? And yes I charged it, but you know this phone doesn't hold a lot of charge."

Jensen sighed, "Great, we're in the middle of nowhere with no gas and no phone. I'm gonna fucking be late. Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey look," Dean pointed to the little townhouses, "Maybe someone over there will let us use their phone to call for a tow."

Jensen looked to where Dean was pointed and scoffed, "Right, you wanna go over and knock on some random person's door asking to use the phone?"

Dean glared, "You got a better idea asshole?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nope, let's go."

Jensen and Dean climbed out of the car and walked across the street to the townhouse community and picked a random house and knocked on the door. Little did they know it would change the rest of their lives forever.

_**~J2/W2~** _

Sam paused his movie and went to answer the door knowing he should've woken Jared. He opened the door and stared at the two men standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, but is there any chance we can borrow your phone to call a tow truck for my car? My idiot brother forgot to put gas in my car and his battery died and I accidentally left my phone at home," Jared said.

Sam looked between both boys and then back again frowning. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, we're twins. So can we use your phone or not?"

Sam nodded and let the boys in the house and handed them his cellphone and looked back toward Jared's room.

"Thanks," Jensen said swiping the phone from Dean and called the tow truck.

Jared walked out of his bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers, "Sam will you please turn that down-Holy shit! Who the fuck are you guys and what are you doing in my house?"

Dean wanted to laugh, "Um sorry about that dude, we just needed to borrow a phone."

Jared frowned and looked at Sam, "You let them in?"

Sam nodded and Jared sighed, "You should've woken me up. Let me put some clothes on."

Jared headed back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Dean turned to look at his brother who had a glazed over expression on his face.

"Jen? Jenny!"

Jensen shook his head, "Huh?"

"What did the tow company say?"

"Oh uh, they'll be here in about half an hour."

"Right."

Jared came back out fully dressed, "Sorry about that," he said and stuck his hand out. "I'm Jared Padalecki and this is my twin brother Sam."

Dean took Jared's hand, "Dean Ackles and my twin brother Jensen."

Jared nodded and Jensen cleared his throat, "Um, sorry about that."

"Really it's no problem, when are the guys coming for your car?"

"Half an hour. We'll get out of your way," Jensen said.

"Nonsense. You're fully welcome to wait here for the tow truck. I imagine it's better than sitting in a car for so long."

Dean frowned looking at Sam who was sitting on the couch. He wondered why he hadn't said a word. He walked over to him and handed him the phone back, "Hey, thanks for letting my brother use your phone."

Sam just nodded and took the phone from Dean causing their hands to brush slightly. Sam panicked and jerked back. Dean frowned again but decided not to comment.

"So you are the Padalecki twins," he said.

Jared frowned, "You heard of us?"

Jensen chuckled, "Dude everyone talks about you two. Jared, the older twin who is so sweet but talks a lot and Sam, the younger twin, who is also sweet but incredibly shy."

"Wow. I never thought we'd be famous," Jared chuckled.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, you boys are pretty famous alright," he said glancing at Sam again.

Dean wasn't sure what it was but there was something about Sam that just caught his attention. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't said two words since they been there or maybe it was the way he was sitting on the couch with his hood pulled over his face trying to be invisible. It definitely wasn't because Dean thought he was cute. Nope, not at all. Well…maybe a little.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hope to see you guys around," Jared said to Dean and Jensen shaking their hands.

Dean nodded, "Thanks for letting us chill here while we wait. See ya Sam!"

Sam just waved causing Dean to frown. Jensen waved and pulled his brother out of house and too the car where the people were hooking it up to the tow truck. Jensen glanced at his brother and knew something was on his mind.

"What's up Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I wonder why Sam never talked to us."

"Maybe he just doesn't like us," Jensen shrugged as they climbed into the tow truck.

"Nah, because he didn't talk to his brother either."

Jensen shrugged, "Dean, don't worry about it. Chances are we'll probably never see those two again, so it's no use fretting over it."

Dean sighed, "You're probably right," he said as he settled into his seat.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost an entire month had gone by and Dean couldn't stop thinking about Sam Padalecki. _Why didn't he talk? What was it about this boy that Dean couldn't get out of his head?_ Dean tried to convince himself that it wasn't because Sam was hot and he was gay, but even if he didn't see himself as gay, he surely thought Sam was hot. Along with the fact that Sam had a mysterious air about him. Many times he lay in bed wanting to pick up the phone and call Sam but he always remembered at the last second that Sam couldn't talk to him.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother, "Yeah?"

"You gonna eat your burger? You've been staring at it for the last 5 minutes."

Dean chuckled and picked it up, "Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Let me guess, you've been thinking about Sam Padalecki," Jensen smiled.

Dean blushed, "How'd you know?"

Jensen chuckled, "You've said his name a few times during your space out. Believe me Dean; I'm in the same predicament with Jared. I'm not sure what it was about him, but there was something about him that I can't get out of my mind."

"Right beside the fact that he was totally hot and you're not gay."

Jensen shook his head and ate some of his pasta, "Is there something wrong with admitting you're gay Dean? Yes, I'm gay and I'm proud of it."

"Dude, this is Texas, you'll get your ass tossed out."

Jensen burst out laughing, "They can't toss you out of the state for being gay Dean. You just can't get married here."

Dean shook his head, "Whatever you say Jenny," he said before taking a big bite of his burger.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared sighed as he packed away his bag for the night watching the last of the students leave the school. He was finally glad it was Friday which meant a whole two days to himself. He shook his head as he headed out of the school to the parking lot waving to coworkers. Those two days would give him more time to think about Jensen Ackles, the man he couldn't get off his mind for the past month. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about him but he just couldn't. He got in his car and drove to the house and texted Sam that he was taking him out to dinner.

Jared pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later and Sam ran outside hopping in the car. Jared looked at his brother, "What's got you so excited?"

Sam just laughed and shook his head saying that he was just happy he got a chance to spend with his brother.

Jared laughed as he pulled away from the curb, "You always get to spend time with me Sam, we live together."

Sam shook his head, _no._ He pointed to them both and frowned, _just because we live together doesn't mean we get to spend time together._ Sam smiled and took his brother's free hand in his and squeezed it, _I love you Jay but you work too much._

"I'm a teacher Sam, I have to work Monday thru Friday and even I have to prepare for my next week on the weekend."

Sam looked at his brother and nodded, _that's what I mean._ Sam bit his lip trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Both he and Jared knew sign language but didn't really use it that often. He signed something to his brother, _you work so much that I don't even really get to see you on the weekends. You bury yourself in your room and in your work._

Jared sighed, "You're right Sammy, I'm sorry."

Sam frowned and then smacked Jared upside his head. His meaning for _Its Sam, not Sammy._ Jared chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that he had wanted to go to all week.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Jared asked his brother as they headed into the restaurant. Sam nodded.

"Do you ever think about the brothers we met last month? The Ackles twins?"

Sam nodded again. He then frowned and spelled out Dean's name. Jared frowned.

"You think about Dean?" Jared asked. Sam nodded again before gasping and pointing.

Jared looked to where his brother was pointing and right there in that same restaurant was Dean and Jensen Ackles. Fuck.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Oh my god," Dean said.

Jensen frowned, "What is it?"

"Speak of the devils," Dean pointed.

Jensen turned and saw Jared and Sam standing in line. Jensen's face lit up like a light at the sight of Jared. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah you're not gay at all," he muttered.

"Shut up asshole," he said before waving them over.

Jared and Sam smiled as they headed toward Jensen and Dean. Jensen stood and smiled.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you all here."

"I know, who would've ever thought we'd run into you guys again?" Jared smiled. "How's it going Dean?"

Dean nodded and stared at Sam who just smiled and waved. Jensen got a waitresses attention and asked her for two more chairs. Once the chairs were brought, the Padalecki brothers sat down.

"So Jared how's work?" Jensen asked. "I remember you saying you were a teacher?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. I teach fifth grade English and its going well. What about you? What is it you do again?"

"I'm a physical therapist and its great but a bit slow right now."

"Ah."

Dean looked at Sam, "Sam do you work?"

Sam shook his head and then signed something. Jared cleared his throat, "He wants to know what kinda job you have."

Dean frowned, "I'm a mechanic, but why couldn't he just ask me himself?"

Jared sighed, "Sam's mute."

"Really? That means he can't talk right?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, but he wasn't born like this, he just…kinda became mute."

Jensen frowned, "Meaning he could talk if he wanted?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah."

"So how come he chooses not to speak?" Dean asked genuinely curious.

Jared shook his head, "That's his place to tell. Not mine."

Jensen nodded, "I see, it's just that Dean's been thinking about Sam a lot and been wondering why he never spoke."

Dean glared at Jensen, "Right like you haven't been lusting after Jared."

Jensen blushed and Jared laughed. "Hey you guys wanna come over and have some ice cream and play some Guitar Hero or something?"

"I'd like that, what do you think Dean?" Jensen asked.

Dean shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Dean paid the check since last time Jensen paid and the four headed to their cars. Jensen and Dean climbed into Jensen's 2009 Toyota Tundra and followed behind Jared's 2010 Chevy Camaro. Once they reached the house and parked their cars, Dean and Jensen followed them inside.

"Excuse the mess," Jared said using his key to unlock the door.

Dean chuckled as he stepped inside the house, "What mess? This looks like the inside of one of Jensen's Home Goods magazines."

"Fuck you Dean."

Dean just chuckled, "Hey you got any beer?"

Jared chuckled and nodded and headed to the kitchen to get some beer for Jensen and Dean, "Sam, you want a beer?"

Sam shook his head and headed to his room and shut the door. Jared sighed.

"I'm sorry; he's in one of his emo moods. Let me set up the game and we can play."

Dean frowned and took his beer from Jared, "You know what? Why don't you and Jenny play, I wanna talk to Sam."

Jensen chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Dean frowned as he headed toward the room that he saw Sam walk into. Jared shrugged and continued setting up the game for him and Jensen.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean knocked on the door and carefully opened it, "Sam?"

Sam looked up and Dean walked into the room and shut the door frowning, "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all up in your business earlier."

Sam just shrugged. Dean bit his lip. "It's just…I don't know. You intrigue me, I guess. Ever since we met I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sam frowned and raised his eyebrows and Dean chuckled, "Yes, you can ask Jenny."

Sam chuckled shaking his head. Dean moved a bit closer to Sam not wanting to appear threatening, "Something extremely bad must've happened to make you mute, huh?"

Sam didn't answer but turned his head away. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and touched Sam's face causing Sam to squeak and fling back against the head of the bed in a cowering position. Dean jumped up and held his hands up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. I care about you Sam. I just wanna help."

Sam made a gesture that Dean interpreted as _please leave._

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared and Jensen were playing Guitar Hero but Jensen was distracted by Jared's movements. He couldn't get it through his head that Jared was probably straight as an arrow. All he wanted to do was kiss his lips.

"Jensen? You do realize the game's over right?" Jared said chuckling breaking through his thoughts.

Jensen frowned as he stared at the game and he realized he'd lost. He'd lose a thousand times if it was to Jared.

"Fuck."

Jared frowned, "What's wrong?"

Jensen dropped his controller, "I'll probably regret this in the long run but oh what the fuck," he said and pulled Jared close to him and covered his mouth with his own.

For a minute Jared stood there shocked but slowly moved his mouth against Jensen's. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about doing this. Even if he claimed to be straight. He could be gay for Jensen.

This of course was not what Dean expected to see when he exited Sam's room, "Whoa! So not what I wanted to see!"

The two broke apart quickly, "I'm sorry," Jensen said.

Jared just stood there and dumbly nodded. Dean looked between the two and shook his head, "Jenny, we should go."

"Um, yeah."

"Dean, what happened with Sam?" Jared asked.

"I scared him," Dean frowned before walking out the door.

Both Jared and Jensen frowned. Jensen was about to leave when Jared pulled him back for a quick kiss and pushed him gently out the door.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

As Jensen backed out and pulled onto the street he glanced at his brother. He never saw Dean like this. Something must've happened in the room with Sam to get him to be this quiet. He sighed.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Nothing Jenny."

"Dean, you're my twin brother, I can tell when you're lying, so talk to me."

Dean sighed and looked out the window, "I really scared him Jenny."

"Dean, come on, how is that even possible, there's no way you could've scared him. He's probably just not used to being around people that much."

"No Jensen! You should've seen the way he backed away from me when I touched him. He was terrified of something, and you heard Jared, something happened to make Sam mute."

"And now you're thinking…what?"

"What if someone did something to him?" Dean frowned. "What if someone hurt him really bad and it caused him to become mute and flinch at another person's touch?"

Jensen just shrugged as he headed for home.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared was putting away the game and started on dinner when Sam came out of the bedroom with his hands in his pocket and his head down. Jared noticed his brother's posture and frowned.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam shook his head. Jared sighed and walked over to him and lifted his brother's head to look at him, "Sam, talk to me, what happened with Dean? Did he hurt you?"

Again Sam shook his head, _He was very nice to me_ , he signed.

"Then why do you look like a kicked puppy and why did he seem angry at himself?"

 _He touched me and I freaked out,_ Sam sighed.

"Oh. Sam, why'd you freak out? Where you afraid he was going to hurt you?"

Sam nodded. Jared sighed, "Sam, this gotta stop. I know you're afraid to be hurt again, but not everyone you come in contact with is going to hurt you. Dean doesn't seem like the guy to wanna hurt you and neither does his brother."

Sam sighed as he sat down and let Jared dish up the pasta. The two boys ate their food in silence deep in their own thoughts. Jared was wondering why he ended up kissing Jensen. Sam thought about how gentle Dean was and how hurt he was when Sam flinched away from him and demanded he leave the room.

After dinner Sam helped Jared clean up and then headed into his room and lay down on the bed. He sighed and after a minute he picked up his cell and started to send a text to Dean when he realized he didn't have his phone number.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen came out of the shower towel drying his hair and found his brother sitting on the couch fondling his phone.

"Should I leave you and your phone alone?" he teased.

"Shut up dumbass," Dean chuckled.

Jensen chuckled and sat next to his brother, "What's up?"

"I wanted to text Sam but realized I didn't have his phone number."

Jensen chuckled, "I know what you mean. We've met and hung out twice and yet we don't have each other's phone numbers?"

Dean just shrugged and sighed as he stood, "Well I gotta get some shut eye. Warren wants me to open up the shop tomorrow meaning I gotta be there at 8."

"Well hey, maybe you'll be able to leave early," Jensen shrugged.

"Please, if it wasn't considered abuse, Warren would have me work all day ever day."

Jensen chuckled as he watched his brother head to his room. He opened up his planner and checked his schedule for tomorrow. He had two clients scheduled for tomorrow one in the morning and one in the evening. The thing he loved about being a physical therapist was that he didn't have clients at all hours of the day.

Jensen closed his book, and stood before heading off to bed also.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared woke the next morning and found Sam in the kitchen flipping pancakes. Jared chuckled and shook his head as he watched his brother. He also felt a bit sad. Sam spent all his time in this house. Jared wanted him to go out and do something but he was too afraid. It made him wonder what it was about the Ackles twins that made Sam not wanna always cower in fear.

"Hey Sam," Jared said looking up as Sam placed a plate in front of his brother. "I have a few errands I gotta run, you wanna come along? It shouldn't take me no more than an hour."

Sam sat across from Jared and nodded. Jared smiled as he dug into his pancakes. The two chatted and ate their breakfast and then straightened up the house before they had gotten ready to go. The two hung out together running several errands that Jared needed to take care of. A couple of those being a visit to his girlfriend's house where he learned that she still wasn't back from her trip, and he had to pay a visit to one of his students' house who had been out for a week with the flu. He had wanted to make sure that he had gotten all the material he needed for when he returned to school.

After that Jared treated his brother to Wendy's for lunch which caused Sam to laugh but he was all for it. As they got back into the car Jared frowned.

"I think the only thing left to do is get the car looked at," he said. Sam nodded and buckled himself in.

Jared drove to the auto body shop close to where they were which was Warren's Auto. He drove his car into the lot and they climbed out and headed inside.

"Can I help you?" The man at the desk asked Jared.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was a chance I can get my car looked at? I think it was acting up earlier but I just need to know if there was something seriously wrong with it."

The man nodded and looked toward Dean who had just walked in from his break, "Ackles, you have a diagnostic to run."

Dean internally groaned and nodded and the man behind the counter pointed to Jared and Sam and Dean frowned.

"Jared? Sam?"

"Hi Dean, fancy seeing you here," Jared smiled winking at Sam.

Dean chuckled as he followed them back to their car, "I work here dude. So what's up with your car?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't think anything, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Right."

The first thing Dean did was pop the hood and do some poking around under there. Sam cleared his throat and tried not to stare at Dean's ass. Jared chuckled at his brother and Sam glared.

"What's the matter boys, like what you see?" Dean teased shaking his hips back and forth.

Jared laughed, "Sam certainly is."

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam and Sam blushed and averted his eyes. Jared chuckled.

"So Dean, what's Jensen up to today?"

Dean shrugged, "I know he has a couple of clients today, but other than that, I don't know. Why?"

"Just curious."

Dean stood up and shut the hood of the car, "You have the hots for my brother don't you?"

Jared quickly shook his head, "No I don't. I just think he's really cool. That kiss you saw the other day was all his idea."

Derek chuckled as he slid underneath the car to check there. Surprisingly for Jared, it only took Dean 45 minutes to do a complete diagnostic of his car. Dean hadn't really found too much wrong with it.

"Well everything is good, it just looks like you're gonna need a new fan belt pretty soon. I can actually do that now, if you want and it won't really cost that much."

Jared smiled, "That would be great."

Dean got his tools and a brand new fan belt to replace the old one and immediately set to work. He didn't mind the conversation that the Padalecki brothers gave him. It made his work go faster and soon he was done replacing the fan belt.

"Well you're all set, Jared. Also you're gonna be needing an oil change, but that can wait about another month or so."

Jared nodded, "Thanks. So how much do I owe you?"

Dean chuckled, "It'll be about 50 dollars and you can pay that asshole at the desk."

Jared chuckled and turned to Sam, "You mind waiting here while I go pay?"

Sam shook his head and Jared nodded to go pay for the fan belt installation. Sam looked at Dean before turning his gaze away. Dean bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other day Sam."

Sam looked at Dean and then pulled out his phone and handed it to Dean. Dean frowned for a second before he understood.

"You want my number?"

Sam nodded. Dean smiled and punched in his number before handing the phone back to Sam. Sam took the phone back causing their fingers to accidentally brush against each other and Sam looked at Dean before removing his hand. He typed a message to Dean and hit send.

**Sam:** _**It's okay Dean. I'm sorry for freaking out like I did.** _

Dean read the message and saved Sam's number in his phone before replying.

**Dean:** _**I don't blame you for freaking out. I mean I know I would. Some guy I barely even know starts touching my face, I'm likely to start swinging.** _

**Sam:** _**LOL yeah that sounds like you. But I hope we can still be friends, if that's alright with you.** _

Jared came back out and saw the two of them grinning and texting, "What's going on?"

Dean looked up and smiled at Sam, "We just found a way to communicate."

Jared grinned, "That's great, but we gotta get going."

Dean nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

Jared nodded, "Oh, before we go, can I get Jensen's number; I wanted to talk to him about something."

Dean nodded and gave Jared his brother's number, "That's good because he wanted to talk to you too."

Dean watched the brothers get in the car and waved as they drove off before heading over to work on another car.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean got home he was bone tired. He wanted to take a hot shower and just crash. He hated working from 8am-8pm. He entered the apartment and found Jensen sitting on the couch talking excitedly to Jared. Dean chuckled as he walked past his brother with a wave and headed into his bedroom. He reemerged a few minutes later and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Jensen hadn't even registered Dean's presence as he chatted with Jared, "Um, so you wanna come over for a bit?"

Jared laughed, _"Trying to get into my pants already and you haven't even taken me out yet,"_ he teased.

Jensen stammered, "N-no, I didn't mean for that. I ju-just thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. I also heard that there was a game on tonight. Um, the San Antonio Spurs against Miami Heat."

Jared chuckled, _"Relax Jensen I was just teasing. What time does the game start?"_

"Nine, I think."

" _Cool, I'll be there. I gotta finish grading papers and maybe I'll see if Sam wants to come along. He's not really a fan of basketball, but you never know. And the four of us could just hang."_

"Sounds good, although I think Dean might just crash. He's been working since 8am," Jensen responded eying his brother as he exited the bathroom.

Dean looked at Jensen as if to ask _what?_ Jensen shook his head and Dean proceeded into his bedroom and shut the door. He glanced at his phone and saw he had two missed calls from Danneel and one missed text from Sam. He decided to check his text first.

**Sam:** _**Hey, you busy?** _

Dean sat on his bed and quickly responded. _**Not really. I just got home and just got a shower. Was thinking about crashing. What about you?**_

**Sam:** _**Thanks for that mental image, now I'm sitting here thinking about you all dripping wet.** _

**Dean:** _**Really? What's that doing for you? Getting hot?** _

**Sam:** _**Mm, yeah, just thinking about you all dripping wet and spread out for me.** _

_Well shit,_ Dean thought. He really didn't know how that comment managed to make him hard, but it did. "Dude, cut it out," he said looking at his cock. "We like women remember? We're in a relationship with a woman."

Apparently Dean's dick didn't seem to be getting the memo. Probably because it wasn't completely true. Yes Dean, liked women and was currently in a relationship, but he also liked men too. A fact that no one but Jensen knew. Dean cleared his throat and decided to try and change the subject.

**Dean:** _**So Sam, I was just curious, how come you chose to become mute?** _

Dean was surprised when there was no instant answer back but shrugged it off as maybe he was in the bathroom or talking to Jared. After about 10 or 15 minutes Sam finally texted back which made Dean frown.

**Sam:** _**I gotta go Dean. But I hope to talk to you soon.** _

Dean frowned but texted back. _**Okay.**_ He then listened to his messages from Danneel and sighed. The first one was her asking where he was and bitching that he hadn't called her all day and then the second one she apologized saying she forgot he was going to be at work all day and for him to please call her.

Dean dialed his girlfriend's number and she answered on the second ring.

" _Hey baby, I'm really sorry. I totally forgot you had to work all day."_

Dean chuckled, "It's fine Danni. I was in the shower when you called."

" _So did you have a good day?"_

Dean laughed, "Define good."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"How come you don't wanna come with me to Jensen and Dean's? It'll give you a chance to hang out with Dean," Jared said.

Sam shook his head, _no, I don't want to._

Jared sighed, "Why not?"

_Because I don't want to._

Jared sighed, "I don't understand Sam, this would give you the perfect opportunity to really get to know him. To talk to him."

Sam sighed, _He asked me why I chose to become mute._

"Oh. Sam, you don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

Sam shook his head, _No for some reason he makes me want to, but I don't know how._

"Well just come tonight and hang out with us, it might help you."

Sam sighed and nodded, _okay._

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean found Jensen setting up for the game and frowned, "We having a party and I wasn't notified?"

Jensen chuckled, "No, just Jared and Sam are coming over to watch the game."

Dean sighed and plopped down, "Jen, I need to talk to you about something."

Jensen looked at his brother and frowned, "Uh, oh. What is it little brother?"

"You do realize we're twins right?"

"Yeah, but I was born first which makes me the oldest, now talk to me."

Dean sighed, "Okay you know I'm in a relationship with Danni, right?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Well I really like Sam."

Jensen frowned. He didn't really see the issue, "So? Dean that' perfectly normal for someone like you that's bisexual, but I mean you've barely spent an entire hour with Sam, maybe you're just going off his looks because let's face it, both the Padaleckis are hot."

Dean chuckled, "Dude, they're freaking twins, like us, I'm pretty sure that if one's gonna be hot so is the other one."

Jensen chuckled, "My point, Dean, is to maybe take Sam out, it doesn't have to be like an actual date, just two guys hanging out and maybe shooting some pool."

Dean nodded, "Sounds doable."

Jensen grinned and nodded as the doorbell rang, "Good now get the door."

Dean frowned, "How'd they know where we live?"

"Duh, I gave them directions."

Dean shook his head as he answered the door for the Padalecki brothers and the four of them got ready to watch the Spurs take on the Heat.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by since the boys last saw each other but they talked to each other almost every day, Sam and Dean through texts and Jared and Jensen through phone calls. Not once did Dean or Jared think about their girlfriends. The minute Dean got home Friday afternoon he immediately texted Sam.

**Dean:** _**Hey Sammy :)** _

**Sam:** _**Sammy? Dude, its Sam.** _

**Dean:** _**Whatever Sammy. You got plans for this evening?** _

**Sam:** _**Not really was just gonna veg out in front of the television. Why?** _

**Dean:** _**Just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me tonight.** _

**Sam:** _**You asking me out on a date?** _

**Dean:** _**No. Of course not. I'm just asking as my friend do you wanna hang out.** _

**Sam:** _**um…** _

**Dean:** _**Alright! It's a date. I'm asking you out on a date! So?** _

**Sam:** _**LOL sure Dean.** _

**Dean:** _**Great. I'll pick you up by 7:30.** _

The two continued chatting for a little while longer until Sam had to go to help Jared with something. Dean closed his phone and smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Jensen asked leaning against the doorjamb. Dean looked up and grinned.

"I have a date with Sam tonight."

"Really? Nice."

"Yeah," Dean grinned but then frowned, "What if I mess up? What if I say something crazy or retarded?"

Jensen chuckled, "You? Dean Ackles? I doubt that's possible."

"Jen."

Jensen laughed, "Relax Dean, just be yourself."

Dean shook his head and sighed. Jensen chuckled and patted his brother on the leg before leaving his brother alone. Dean glanced at his phone and realized he had a couple of hours before he went to pick Sam up. He went to his closet to choose something to wear for the evening.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Dean, will you relax before you end up having an accident on your way over there?" Jensen said.

"I'm sorry; I haven't been on a date in forever. I mean yeah I've taken Danneel out but that's different."

Jensen chuckled and patted his brother on the back, "You'll be fine."

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Jensen shrugged, "Probably invite Jared over to watch some movies."

Dean chuckled, "Just make sure you don't have sex on my bed again."

Jensen glared at him and Dean laughed as he headed to his Baby. He quickly drove to the Padaleckis house remembering from the last few times they were over there. He pulled up in front of the house and headed to the door before looking down at his clothes. He had chosen a pair of black jeans with a black AC/DC t-shirt and a white button down covering it. He rang the doorbell and Jared answered the door.

"Hey, Dean. Come on in, Sam's coming. He's really excited."

Dean grinned, "So am I. I've been wanting to ask him out for a while just didn't know how."

"Mhm, listen Dean, I like you and all I wanna say is don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough and I don't think he can take anymore."

Dean frowned but nodded, "You got it, but if you hurt my brother, I will come after you."

Jared nodded his understanding as Sam exited his bedroom and smiled at Dean before waving. Dean smiled back, "Hey Sammy."

Sam glared and Dean just laughed. Jared patted his brother on the back, "You kids have fun."

Dean drove them to a seemingly casual restaurant that he had found just the other day. He didn't know if Sam had ever been there. He chuckled as he saw Sam checking out the car.

"You like her?"

Sam chuckled and nodded and then waved his hand as if to say 'a little'. Dean chuckled and nodded as he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Instead of Jared going to Jensen's Jensen went over to Jared's where they ended up playing Guitar Hero. Jensen didn't realize how much fun that game was and Jared noticed that he liked to gloat when he won. Jared just stood there laughing.

"Well, what should we do now?" Jensen asked once he calmed down.

Jared went to his movie collection and found one of Sam's movies, "Devour?"

Jensen shrugged, "Why not?"

Jared popped some popcorn and the two sat on the couch and watched the movie. Before either one of them knew what was happening the movie was being ignored as they heavily made out.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Can I get you boys anything else?" The waitress asked.

Dean smiled, "No thanks we're all set, unless you want dessert Sam?"

Sam shook his head and Dean nodded, "We'll just have the check."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Dean smiled and then turned to Sam, "Enjoyed yourself?"

Sam grinned and nodded. Dean loved Sam's smile and felt like he could get lost in it for days. Little did he know he had the same effect on Sam. After the waitress came and Dean paid the bill he led Sam out of the restaurant.

"Sorry it wasn't anything fancy."

Sam shrugged as he climbed into the car.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen rubbed his palm against Jared's hard on, "Jared, I want you so bad."

Jared hummed as he rocked into Jensen's hand, "Oh god Jensen, yes."

"Feel good? I can make you feel so much better."

Just then the door opened and neither paid attention thinking it was Sam and Dean. They kept kissing until they heard the voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The boys broke apart and Jared paled, "Gen? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"Hello, you gave me a key! I came because my brother kept telling me how my boyfriend was looking for me."

 _Boyfriend?_ Jensen frowned.

"Gen, look its really great to see you, but can you come back later? Please? Now is not a good time."

Genevieve scoffed, "Yeah I can see that. Who's this? You're boy toy? When were you gonna tell me that you were gay?"

"I'm not gay, Gen and no he's just a friend."

"Really?" Genevieve and Jensen said at the same time.

Jared sighed. He was officially screwed. He opened his mouth to speak but Jensen beat him to it.

"When were you gonna tell me that you had a girlfriend? Huh? After we had sex? You lied to me Jared."

"Technically I never lied to you, I just didn't tell you about her."

"You didn't think you had to?! We kissed, Jared twice and you wanted me to fuck you right now. And I would have. Did you really think I was that cheap? Guess I am."

"Jensen."

"And I don't what you call it but when you want another to fuck you in the ass, that's called gay. I'm gay Jensen! And proud of it! Have a nice life," he said before heading to the door.

"Jensen wait!" Jared said scrambling off the couch. Jensen ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"Really Jared? You missed me that much that you found a guy version of me to mack on?"

"What? No!"

"Whatever. I really thought I knew who you were you Jare, but I don't know who you are anymore."

"Gen don't. Please."

"Don't what? It's clear you have some issues you need to work out with yourself so when you figure out what you want and it's clear that you wanna be with me, give me a call, otherwise I don't wanna see or hear from you again," Genevieve said before she too stalked out the door.

Several minutes later Sam walked in the door with a smile on his face which dropped as soon as he saw his brother. _What happened,_ he signed.

Jared sighed, "Genevieve just broke up with me."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean happily skipped into the house singing Blue Oyster Colt. He stopped short when he got into the apartment to find his brother on the couch drinking. Jensen never drank this early and especially not when he has to go to work the next day. Dean locked the door before he approached Jensen.

"Jenny? What's going on?"

Jensen just shrugged. "Mmm good!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Dude you are so drunk," he said eyeing the other bottle and shaking his head.

Jensen was such a lightweight that it only took two beers from the really hardcore liquor to get him drunk. Dean cleaned up the mess and helped his brother down the hall into bed. Dean didn't bother to ask him again what happened he just covered his brother with a blanket and headed across the hall to his own bedroom.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam looked at his brother frowning and Jared sighed, "She caught me making out with Jensen and now she broke up with me and Jensen doesn't want to talk to me either.

" _Did you tell Jensen about Gen?"_ Sam signed.

Jared sighed and shook his head, "No and that's my problem, I should've. I mean I don't know what to think anymore Sam. Jensen gets all under my skin and I can't stop thinking about him, but then I'm in or was anyway, in a relationship with Genevieve. I mean you know me, all my life I've never shown any interest in guys like that."

Sam sat next to his brother on the couch and looked at him. " _You need to figure out what or who it is you really want. I can't help you Jay."_

Jared sighed and nodded, "I know. I need to call Jensen, but looks like I'll wait until tomorrow to call."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

The next morning Dean woke up and found Jensen puking his guts into the toilet and moaning. He shook his head and headed into the kitchen. He put the coffee on and grabbed a cup of water and the Ibuprofen and headed toward the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch," Jensen groaned.

"Here," Dean said handing him the pills and water. "Jen what the fuck happened last night?"

"Before or after I got trashed off my ass?" Jensen groaned.

"Um, before."

"Fucking Jared. He's a fucking asshole that's what happened. He's a lying asshole. Ugh! I'm going back to bed."

Dean looked at him and frowned before shaking his head. He stared at Jensen's closed door before going into his room and getting dressed before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Several minutes later he pulled up in front of the Padalecki's house and knocked on the door.

Jared opened the door, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

Dean grabbed Jared and shoved him against the wall, "What did you do to my brother?!"

"What?" Jared squeaked.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother you asshole!"

Sam came out of the room and saw Dean with his arms around his brother's neck and his breath hitched as he was hit with a flashback.

" _That's right baby, you're gonna take it and love it," his attacker said choking him so he wouldn't make a sound._

Sam squeaked and ran trying to pull Dean off of Jared. Sam became very scared and began to cry.

"Dean, please, I didn't do anything to him," Jared said in a small voice. "Please you're scaring Sam. Let me go."

Dean looked at Sam who was in tears and on the floor curled up mouthing something. Dean let Jared go. He went to go to Sam and Jared stopped him.

"Don't. Let me take care of my brother."

Dean nodded and saw Jared pick up Sam and head to his bedroom. After several minutes Jared returned. "What made you think I did something to your brother, Dean?"

"I came home last night and he was getting drunk, and he never drinks when he has to work the next day. This morning all he said is 'Fucking Jared. He's an asshole. A lying asshole."

Jared sighed and sat down on the couch and Dean followed him and stood in front of him. Jared shook his head.

"I never meant for this to happen. Everything is so fucked up."

Dean frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"My girlfriend caught us making out."

"Wait, you're girlfriend?"

Jared sighed, "Yes, Dean. I have a girlfriend. She had been away."

"So you thought it cool to dick with my brother?" Dean asked angrily.

"No! It wasn't like that, I swear! I just…I don't know. I meant to tell him about her, but I just kept forgetting. I never expected that to happen. I mean I'm not gay and I never expected us to make out."

Dean sighed, "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but take this from a bisexual dude, figure out what the hell you want now or a lot of hearts are gonna get broken including yours."

Jared nodded and put his head in his hands, "Do you think Jensen will answer if I call?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think I can talk to Sam? I wanna apologize for scaring him."

"Just…be careful."

Dean nodded and headed toward Sam's room and knocked softly before entering the room. Sam was sitting on the bed reading.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up and saw Dean standing awkwardly in the door way. Slowly Dean approached the bed and sat down and gave Sam a small smile.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you back there. I wasn't trying to hurt Jared, not really."

Sam cocked his head and frowned.

"I was just upset because Jensen was upset at your brother and I wanted to know what happened. You get me?"

Sam moved closer to Dean and nodded. Dean carefully reached out and ran a finger along Sam's cheek causing him to shiver and want to pull away but he didn't.

"I never want to hurt you Sam, or scare you. I care about you."

Sam laughed and Dean nodded, "Yes, Sam I do. I like you a lot and because I like you, I need to be completely honest with you, okay?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip worriedly. Dean traced Sam's lip with his thumb and shook his head.

"It's not bad, I promise. Okay here's the deal, I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual and I have a girlfriend."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and started to move away but Dean put his hand on his knee, "Wait Sam, I'm not done. Yes I have a girlfriend, but I was going to break up with her. I mean she's sweet and all, but lately I've been thinking about this one dude and can't seem to get him off my mind. You might know him, he's smart, funny, has shaggy brown hair."

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled, "Tell me we have a shot Sam and I will gladly leave my girlfriend. I don't wanna keep this up if it's not going somewhere. Do you think we have a shot?"

Sam frowned and looked at his hands. He really wanted to try, but he was afraid of being hurt. His past made it very hard for him to be in a relationship. He didn't want Dean to freak out once he found out about his past and leave him. Dean placed two fingers under Sam's chin and lifted his face toward his.

"I don't know what happened in your past, and I'm not going to pretend I know. All I can tell is that you were hurt something awful, but I promise you Sammy, I'd never hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me. Will you let me? Will you let me love you?"

Dean internally groaned. When did he turn into such a sap? Sam blinked back tears and nodded. Dean smiled and covered Sam's mouth with his own kissing him gently. Sam moaned into the kiss and put his hands on the back of Dean's head in attempt to deepen the kiss. Dean chuckled as he slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth and gently eased him back on the bed. Sam was getting a bit panicky but tried not to show it. Dean didn't notice and deepened the kiss further as he caressed Sam's stomach before letting his hand trail down toward Sam's legs and gently spread them apart.

Sam started to freak out and push Dean away but Dean wasn't having it. Sam panicked and did the only thing he could do. He spoke.

"Dean, stop," he said in a fear-filled voice.

Dean pulled back, "Sam?"

"Stop. Please."

Dean nodded and sat up, "Sorry. A little too much too soon huh?"

Sam looked away and Dean frowned, "Sammy? Hey look at me."

Sam turned and gave Dean a tear filled gaze. Dean's heart clenched, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sam shook his head and Dean frowned, "It's because of what happened isn't it?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip. Dean kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up. Can you tell me?"

Sam shook his head, "Can't."

Dean sighed, "Sam."

"No!" Sam shouted. "Can't! Don't…No!"

"Okay! Calm down, okay."

Sam looked at his hands and Dean turned his face toward his again, "Sammy, its okay, but you gotta tell me. I mean no it doesn't have to be today, but you gotta tell me."

Sam nodded.

Dean leant forward and kissed him, "I gotta go. I need to call Danneel and talk to her. You know break up with her gently."

Sam laughed and Dean tousled his hair before getting off the bed and leaving with a wave.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed since Sam and Dean kissed. Sam began to worry because he hadn't heard anything from Dean since then. He walked out of his bedroom to find Jared and Genevieve on the couch talking. He bit his lip and started to head back into his room when Jared looked up.

"It's okay Sam, we're done."

Genevieve snorted, "I just…"

"Gen, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to make you understand. It's not that I don't love you, I just love Jensen more."

Genevieve huffed and walked out of the house. Sam raised an eyebrow and Jared just sighed.

"No Sam it didn't go so well."

Sam nodded and gave Jared his sad puppy look. Jared laughed and plopped on the couch and turned on the television, "It's alright Sammy."

Sam felt a small flutter in his belly when Jared called him Sammy. Sam shook his head and sat on the couch next to Jared and watched the television. They were just in the middle of the movie they were watching when the doorbell rang. Jared groaned as he got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Jensen, Dean, what are you doing here?"

"What is it a bad thing that we came to visit?" Dean asked winking.

"No not at all, come on in. Sam and I were in the middle of a movie," Jared said moving aside to let them in.

Dean grinned, "Hey Sammy."

Sam gave a small smile and waved. Dean held out his hand to Sam, "Let's go to the bedroom Sammy, it looks like those two need to talk."

Sam nodded and took Dean's hand and they headed into the bedroom and shut the door.

Jensen looked at Jared and frowned, "Are you worried?"

"About them? No. I trust your brother. He's right though, we do need to talk."

Jensen nodded, "I know."

Jared nodded and led Jensen to the couch.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam and Dean sat on Sam's bed and Dean smiled at him, "Hey, listen, I know you're probably wondering why I haven't talked to you recently and it's not because I changed my mind okay?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip. Dean chuckled softly and thumbed his lip before kissing him gently.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen sighed, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Jared touched Jensen's thigh, "No, Jen, it's not your fault. I have been meaning to tell you about me having a girlfriend. It's just you always wound me up and I couldn't breathe around you and I always ended up forgetting. I swear I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. I didn't mean to lie to you."

Jensen looked at Jared's hand on his leg and sighed, "So what now?"

"Well after a talk with your brother, he made me realize where my head and my heart were at."

Jensen frowned, "Wait my brother? Dean?"

Jared laughed and nodded.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam looked at Dean before looking down at his hands in his lap. Dean used his hand to tilt Sam's face upwards to look at him.

"I'm being honest okay? And I promise we'll go as slow as you want."

Sam nodded and bit his lip before leaning forward and gently placing a kiss to Dean's lips.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared had his hands underneath Jensen's shirt as they lay on the couch kissing scraping his nails along Jensen's back as Jensen thrust down against him.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared moaned. "More."

Jensen moaned and thrust harder, "Like that?"

Jared shook his head, "No, fuck me Jen."

Jensen pulled back to gage Jared's reaction, "You sure?"

"Fuck yes."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean lay against the head of the bed and Sam lay in the crook of his arm. Neither of them spoke and just lay there with each other. Dean gently rubbed Sam's arm and Sam tensed and started to pull away. Dean frowned.

"Hey, easy Sammy. I didn't mean it."

Sam gave Dean a small smile and then frowned when he heard banging coming from Jared's room. Dean chuckled.

"Those two don't screw around do they? When they want something they take it."

Sam chuckled and nodded before kissing Dean again. Dean kissed back gently not wanting to hurt or scare Sam. Sam moaned softly and tried to deepen the kiss. Dean chuckled softly and pulled back.

"Sam calm down. We don't have to rush okay?"

Sam frowned. He wanted to have that with Dean what his brother had with Jensen, but he was still afraid of being touched and especially intimately. All he was comfortable with was kissing. He sighed to himself. He knew Dean said that he would wait forever for him and they didn't have to rush, but he didn't want to wait and he didn't feel like Dean should have to wait forever for him.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a good amount of you might be pleased with this chapter. It focuses solely on Sam and Dean and it talks a bit about what happened to Sam. I will warn you all though this is just the tip of the iceberg in Dean learning about what happened to Sam. There's a lot more he doesn't know yet.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to review please

Dean woke up to Sam having a nightmare. He jerked up after being slapped in the face and he frowned.

"Sam, come on, wake up for me it's a nightmare," he said gently shaking him.

Sam screamed and cried and Dean frowned growing worried, "Sam!"

The next thing Dean knew, Sam had his arms around his neck and he freaked out. He jumped from Sam's bed and headed toward Jared's room and banged on the door before busting in the room.

"Dean do you mind?!" Jensen said throwing the covers over him and Jared.

"Jared, you gotta come quick! It's Sam he's having a nightmare and is trying to kill himself."

Jared's eyes went wide and he threw on a pair of boxers and followed Dean back to his brother's room. His eyes widened when he saw Sam choking with his hands over his neck. He ran to his brother's side.

"Sam, its Jared, wake up for me. Hey, it's not real. He can't hurt you anymore. It's okay, you're safe."

Jared continued to talk soothingly to his brother to get him to wake up. Sam's eyes shot open and he flung himself across the room looking around dartingly. Dean started to walk toward him.

"Sam, it's okay, its-"

"Dean?" Jared called interrupting him. Dean looked at Jared.

"Yeah?"

Jared shook his head, "Don't. He's really scared right now and no offense, but you're kinda making it worse. Can you go out into the living room please?"

Dean sighed but nodded and headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared sat on the bed facing Sam, "Sam, it's okay, he's not here. He will never come here. He can't hurt you ever again."

Sam whimpered and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jared sighed a little.

"I promise you little brother, you are safe. You are safe. Wanna tell me about the nightmare?"

Sam whimpered and shook his head and Jared nodded.

"Okay."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen sat next to Dean, "What happened?"

Dean frowned, "I don't know. Jared just asked me to leave the room."

Soon Jared exited Sam's room and headed into the living room and sat across from Dean. Dean looked up and frowned.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be okay. Dean what exactly happened before this?"

Dean shrugged, "Um, we were talking for a bit, then Sam kissed me and tried to push for further and I told him that we don't have to rush and pushed him back a bit. Then we went back to talking and started watching a movie and I guess we must've fallen asleep on the movie."

Jared sighed and Dean shook his head, "Look I promise you, nothing of that nature happened."

Jared gave Dean a smile and nodded, "No I know Dean."

Jensen looked at his boyfriend, "So what was all that about?"

Jared shrugged, "My guess is he tried to push himself with Dean and that caused a huge setback and caused him to have a nightmare about his attack."

Dean sighed. He wanted to know what had happened to Sam so bad that it could cause all of this, but he knew Jared wouldn't tell him anything and he didn't know if Sam would ever tell him. Jensen looked at his brother and frowned.

"Dean what's wrong?"

Dean shook his head, "I need to know what happened to him. If we are ever gonna get anywhere in this relationship, I gotta know what happened to him."

Jared nodded, "Believe me Dean, I know that and I wish I could be the one to tell you, but I can't. Sam wants to tell you but it's gonna take some time, so you just gotta be patient with him."

Dean nodded, "I know."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

On the ride home Jensen looked at Dean and frowned a little before focusing back on the road, "You okay over there little brother?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah I'm fine."

Jensen nodded, "Dean, are you really sure you're ready to deal with all that comes from someone like Sam whose been abused? Can you handle it?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know Jenny, but I'm willing to try."

Jensen sighed and just nodded.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared was sitting on the couch going through his grade book when Sam emerged from the room and frowned. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Jared. Jared looked over and smiled.

"Hey, doing okay?"

Sam nodded, _"Where are Dean and Jensen?"_

"I sent them home. You had a pretty nasty nightmare Sam."

Sam frowned and looked at his hands. Jared sighed and put down his pen and looked at Sam before putting his hands on top of his brothers.

"It's okay Sam. You know what I think?"

Sam shook his head.

"I think that it's your closeness that caused the nightmare. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be near him, but what I'm saying is that you're trying to push yourself with Dean and you're also not used to being close to another male like him and it caused the bad memories to come back."

Sam bit his lip and nodded as he understood what Jared was saying.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Two days after the nightmare incident Sam texted Dean asking him to come over. Dean texted back promising he'd come over when he got out of work. After work Dean knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and smiled and gave a little wave. Dean grinned.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam shut the door behind him and walked toward the bedroom. Dean, confused, followed him. Sam shut the door and gestured for Dean to sit on the bed. Dean sat down and frowned at Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam sighed, "It's hard."

Dean nodded understanding, "Sam you don't have to tell me everything, just tell me something."

"I was abused."

Dean frowned, "Abused how?"

Sam sighed and looked away for a long time before he spoke softly, "Physically a-and…se-sexually."

Dean's frown deepened, "You were raped?"

Sam nodded.

"And Jared let this happen to you?!"

Sam whimpered and tears fell down his face. "He didn't know."

Dean's face softened and he reached out to touch Sam's face. Sam squeaked and jerked back and Dean sighed.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm sorry."

Dean carefully and slowly reached out to touch his cheek again and Sam flinched but he let him touch him. Sam blinked and bit his lip before carefully letting his lips touch Dean's. Dean's eyes went wide with shock but then carefully kissed Sam back. Sam moaned inside Dean's mouth trying to deepen the kiss but he was still afraid of touching someone or being touched, but he liked kissing Dean. Dean chuckled and carefully pulled Sam closer causing him to flinch at the touch. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and went under his shirt before frowning and pulled back.

"Dean?" Sam panted confused.

Dean frowned at Sam before shifting his body to face Sam's back and he lifted Sam's shirt and nearly gasped. Sam's back was littered with scars. He frowned and turned to look at Sam in the face.

"Sam? What happened to your back?"

Sam sighed and put his head down as more tears fell from his face. Dean sighed and bent his head trying to look Sam in the eye and force him to look at him, "Sammy?"

"I was beat."

Dean's eyes widened, "With what?"

Sam chewed his lower lip, "Belt."

Dean frowned, but nodded, "Damn."

Sam looked at Dean, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You don't…" Sam started then paused.

"I don't what?"

Sam chewed his lower lip, "Be with me?"

"Sam, why would you think that? Of course I do, baby. I wanna be with you as long as you wanna be with me."

Sam smiled and Dean gifted him a smile in return.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Jared and Jensen since I mainly focused on Sam and Dean last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning: Smut in this chapter

While Sam and Dean were at Sam and Jared's place, Jared decided to visit Jensen. He sighed a little as he knocked on the door. Jensen opened the door surprised.

"Jared!"

"Hey baby, you sound surprised to see me, everything okay?"

Jensen chuckled and gave Jared a kiss on the mouth before ushering him in the house, "Yeah. I just thought you were Dean. I came home and he wasn't here."

"He's with Sam. I decided to give them space to talk," Jared said.

Jensen nodded, "Sounds good. Hungry? Sorry I just came from work and I tend to be a little hungry when I get home."

Jared eyed Jensen and nodded, "Oh yeah I'm a little hungry alright."

Jensen chuckled, "Jared! I meant actual food."

Jared winked, "Sure you gonna chef it up for me?"

Jensen shook his head, "Believe it or not Dean's more of a chef than I am. He gets it from our mother. I was just thinking of making some sandwiches."

Jared nodded, "Sure. You guys never talk about your family, how come?"

Jensen shrugged, "Well you don't talk about yours," he said heading to the kitchen to get the things out to make the sandwiches. "Are you and Sam all there is?"

Jared chuckled and shook his head, "No we have an older brother Jeff and a little sister Megan," he said sitting at the table watching Jensen.

Jensen laughed, "Stuck in the middle just like me and Dean. We have an older brother Josh and a younger sister also Mackenzie."

Jared chuckled and walked over to Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and kissed his neck, "Jen, I want you so bad."

Jensen moaned, "Baby, not now. How about we eat first?"

Jared moaned softly, "But can't you feel how much I want you?" he said rubbing his crotch against Jensen's ass.

"Fuck, Jay. Stop it so I can finish you sandwich."

"Don't want a sandwich. Want your cock."

Jensen put down the sandwich he was busy making and turned around in Jared's arms and crushed his mouth to Jared's. Jared moaned and kissed him back fervently opening his mouth wide for Jensen's tongue. When the need for air came and they parted Jensen looked at Jared and whispered huskily.

"This what you want?" he asked as he palmed Jared's cock.

"Mm," Jared moaned. "Yes. Fuck me Jen."

Jensen got on his knees and undid Jared's pants and pulled them and his boxers down just under the balls and massaged the head of his cock. Jared tossed his head back and moaned as Jensen took him into his mouth.

"Fuck Jen," he groaned threading his fingers through Jensen's short hair.

Jensen hummed around his boyfriend's cock as he sucked and fisted it. Jared looked down at Jensen and moaned as he shut his eyes. Jensen looked so sexy going down on him.

"Jen, baby, I'm close."

Jensen pulled back and sucked two fingers in his mouth before pulling them out and diving back on Jared's cock. He worked his fingers around to Jared's ass and stuck his fingers inside.

"Fuck!" Jared shouted as Jensen's fingers breached his hole.

Jensen inwardly chuckled as he continued to work his fingers inside Jared as he sucked his cock. Jared gripped Jensen's hair tight.

"OhfuckJensenbaby," Jared babbled. "Oh god, oh god, Jensen, I'm coming!"

Jensen pulled back so he wouldn't choke as Jared came. Jensen drank him down eagerly and pulled back.

"Shit Jen, you are so fucking good at that," Jared said as his legs quaked.

Jensen laughed as he stood and kissed his lover, "Go bend over the table for me, I'll be right back."

Jared moaned softly as he did what he was told while Jensen ran to get the lube from his bedroom. When Jensen came back he moaned at the sight Jared made over the table.

"Jen," Jared whined. "Come on."

Jensen chuckled as he removed his pants and boxers as he walked over to Jared. He lubed up his cock and palmed his lover's ass.

"Ready for me baby?"

"Been ready for you. Come on, do me already."

Jensen gripped his cock and pushed into Jared. Jared groaned as Jensen pushed in snail slow until he was fully sheathed inside.

"Alright?" Jensen asked.

"Will be when you move."

Jensen nodded and began to move. He worked Jared with small push-pull movements until it got to be too much for Jared and he begged for more. Jensen was quick to oblige his lover and picked up the pace until his movements were almost brutal.

"Fuck Jay, feel so good. Love that I can have you. Love you so much baby," Jensen babbled.

"Yeah, fuck, me too," Jared moaned as he turned his head toward Jensen's.

Jensen bent down and placed a messy kiss to Jared's lips as he continued to thrust deeper and harder within his boyfriend.

Jared keened as Jensen changed his angle and jabbed at his prostate.

"Oh fuck! Jensen!"

"Gonna come again baby?" Jensen grunted. "Me too. So close baby."

Jared nodded and dropped his head on the table as Jensen gripped his cock. It wasn't long before Jared came again all over Jensen's hand and the floor. Jensen grunted as he thrust twice more before coming deep inside Jared. Jensen waited a bit to catch his breath before gently pulling his softening cock out of Jared's well used hole causing him to whimper.

Jensen stood Jared up and kissed him, "Why don't you go shower baby while I clean this up?"

Jared shakily nodded as he took his clothes from Jensen and headed to the bathroom.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sometime later Jared and Jensen sat on the couch eating their sandwiches and chips. Jensen frowned and Jared looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Jensen sighed, "Jared, do you think we're moving too fast?"

Jared frowned and turned his body to look at him, "What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"I mean I will admit I'm a bit of a sex hound. I mean I like sex, but we haven't even been on a proper date. We just jumped right into the sex. I mean yeah we've gone out for lunch or whatever."

Jared frowned and nodded, "I see what you're saying. Maybe we went a little too fast, but I really don't see the problem with it."

Jensen sighed again, "I'm not saying there is, baby, I'm just saying that sometimes I'd like to hang out with you without always having sex."

Jared nodded, "I get it and maybe we can tone the whole sex thing down just a tad."

Jensen nodded, "That's all I'm saying."

Jared leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth before taking a handful of chips. "So tell me about your family."

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, my mom is a lawyer, dad's a surgeon, Josh, he's a cop and Mackenzie just started college."

Jared smiled, "Wow. Are you guys really close?"

Jensen smiled, "Yeah, we're pretty close or at least we try to be. We try to get together every holiday, especially with all the kids no longer living at home and it makes my mom happy to see all her "babies" so grown," he chuckled. "What about your family?"

Jared hesitated a bit, "What do you wanna know? There's not much to tell."

Jensen frowned, "What do you parents and siblings do for a living?"

"Oh, um, Mom she's your typical stay at home mom, my dad works at a repair shop. Jeff, he uh, works at a bank and Megan's in her second year of college."

Jensen frowned, "Nice. What about you? You never told me what you did?"

Jared chuckled, "Yes I did you're the one who never told me what you did. I'm a fifth grade English teacher."

Jensen chuckled, "No? I'm sure I did, I'm a physical therapist. But teaching English sounds hard."

Jared chuckled as he curled up by Jensen's side, "Not really. Just stressful."

Jensen yawned a bit, "Mm, I bet."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

When Dean entered the house he almost burst out laughing at the sight of Jared and Jensen curled up together asleep on the couch. He shook his head as he toed off his boots and went to turn off the television. He headed into the kitchen and almost gagged.

"JENSEN!"

Jared and Jensen bolted awake, "Wha?" Jensen asked looking around stupidly.

Dean stalked into the room, "Tell me you guys didn't do it in the kitchen?" he moaned.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and Jensen looked at Dean, "Alright well, we won't tell you."

"You idiots could've at least opened a window or something!" Dean shouted as he headed to his room and slammed the door.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other and started laughing.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

"I'm gonna kick your butt Sammy," Dean said laughing.

Sam gave a small smile, "I don't think so Dean."

Jared smiled watching his brother play Guitar Hero with Dean. He was proud of his brother. The progress was slow but there was progress and he actually had Dean to thank for that. He wondered if Sam had told Dean everything that had happened to him in the past.

"What you thinking about baby?" Jensen asked kissing his neck.

Jared chuckled, "Nothing just watching our brothers play the Wii and thinking about how well Sam's doing. It's all because of Dean."

Dean heard him and shook his head, "No it's not Jare."

Jared smiled and nodded, "Dean, yes it is. It's because you've been so patient with him. He needs that. Sam has been severely traumatized and that messed him up pretty bad. But then you came along and you were so kind and patient with him."

Sam gave Jared a look that clearly said _shut up_ and Jared laughed, "Okay."

Sam and Dean went back to the game and Jared and Jensen went back to cuddling. Thing changed when Jared got a phone call. He groaned and figured it was one of his students. He sighed when the phone rang a third time and picked it up.

"Padalecki."

He listened for a little bit and Jensen noticed that he had stiffened up, "Hi Mom."

Sam gasped and stiffened up as well. Jensen and Dean glanced at each other and shrugged. Jensen looked at Jared who was listening and trying to talk but was being cut off.

"Mom, listen I really don't…yes Mom. Yeah, we'll try. See you then, bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Sam whimpered and dropped the controller before running to his room. Dean made to go after him, but Jared stopped him, "Better let me handle this Dean."

Dean waited until Sam's door closed and then looked at his brother, "What the fuck was that?"

Jensen shrugged, "I don't know. Jared's always so tight-lipped when I ask about his family. I wonder why?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know."

A few minutes later Jared emerged from the room and looked at Dean, "Sam's asking for you."

Dean nodded and headed into the bedroom, "Baby?" he asked approaching the bed.

Sam all but clambered onto Dean's lap and attacked his mouth. Dean moaned but kissed him back gently.

"Make love to me."

Dean groaned, "No baby, you're not ready for that."

Sam frowned and pushed himself off of Dean and looked at his hands, "You don't want me?"

Dean sighed and touched Sam's cheek causing him to flinch a little, "Sammy, look at me."

Sam looked up and Dean smiled, "Of course I do baby, I want you so bad, but you're not ready."

Sam whimpered and Dean chuckled, "Just cause we won't make love doesn't mean there aren't things we can't do."

Sam looked at him confused until Dean kissed him. Sam smiled and kissed him back. He moaned when Dean deepened the kiss and opened his mouth. Dean gently eased Sam onto his back as he continued to kiss him. He then took his kisses to Sam's neck and Sam moaned softly. He lifted up and looked at Sam in the face.

"Do you trust me Sammy?"

Sam nodded. Dean gave him another quick kiss before he moved to Sam's pants. Sam tried not to hyperventilate as Dean carefully pulled his pants and boxers down. Dean nearly salivated at the look of Sam's thick cock and having it in his mouth.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

"Shh, I'll take care of you baby."

Dean gently took Sam's cock in his hand and felt Sam tense a little, but didn't really pay attention as he started to take Sam into his mouth. Sam panicked and bucked his hips trying to get Dean off of him. Dean gagged and pulled off.

"Sam! What the…? Hey Sam, easy."

"Don't hurt me! Stop!"

Dean frowned and wondered what had happened, "Sammy, hey, easy, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said as he lay down next to Sam and tried to get him to relax.

It took a good 15 minutes before Sam had calmed down. Derek kissed him gently, "Baby, what happened? Why didn't you tell me you didn't like blowjobs?"

Sam turned away from Dean and Dean frowned, "It had to do with your attack didn't it?"

When Sam didn't answer Dean sighed, "Baby, if you don't talk to me how will I know what to do and what not to do?"

Dean sighed again and stood from the bed, "I had hoped we finally had gotten somewhere. I know it's hard to talk about Sam, but I'm here to listen. I won't judge you, you know that."

He gave a kiss to Sam's temple, "I love you so much baby," he said before he left the room.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen and Jared looked up at Dean from their hushed conversation. Jensen frowned, he knew that look of his brother's. He stood and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"

Dean just shrugged, "I don't know. He closed up on me again. I can't know what I'm doing wrong if he doesn't talk to me," he said sitting on the couch.

Jared frowned, "What happened Dean?"

Dean sighed, "He asked me to make love to him and I said no because I know he's not ready for that. I told him we can do other things and I made to, um, give him a blowjob."

Jared cringed, "Shit."

Dean frowned, "How are we gonna be able to go further than making out?"

Jared stood from the couch and headed into Sam's room. A few minutes later he emerged with Sam trailing behind him. He sat Sam on the couch next to Dean and looked at him.

"Sam, you need to talk to Dean. You need to tell him everything, because trust me if you don't, it won't end well for the both of you. He cares about you Sam. Please."

Sam looked at Dean and bit his lip. Dean kissed his lips gently and smiled.

"I love you Sammy and I care about you. I take it not too many people have taken the time to really care about you, but I do. I would never hurt you. I just need to know what is okay and what isn't and I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

Sam returned the kiss and nodded. Jared smiled.

"Jen and I are gonna go out and give you guys time to talk."

Sam nodded and stood to head back to his bedroom. Dean soon followed.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking a very long time with this chapter. Between work and school and of course homework, I haven't had much time to write, but finally an update is among us. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Note: you might need tissues for this chapter!

Sam sat on his bed staring at his hands. Dean sat across from him and remained silent waiting for Sam to says something. After a few minutes he gently reached over and took Sam's hands in his causing Sam to flinch a bit.

"Hey look at me," Dean said softly.

Sam looked up before looking down again. Dean put two fingers under Sam's chin and forced Sam to look at him.

"Whatever you say, No matter what it won't change how I feel about you okay?"

Sam nodded, "It's just…so much I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning," Dean said gently.

Sam nodded again, "My parents worked a lot. I mean, when I was younger, it seemed like they worked all the time so we were left with Jeff. Our older brother. Jared and I didn't mind because we loved Jeff, we looked up to him and he took good care of us," Sam paused. "I was six when it first started."

Dean frowned, "When what started?"

Sam looked at Dean sadly before playing with the threads of his shirt. Dean's frown deepened and he took Sam's hand into his, "Sammy?"

_Sam looked up as Jeff came into his room. It was night time so he thought something happened to mommy and daddy._

" _Jeff? Are mommy and daddy okay?"_

_Jeff nodded, "They're fine kiddo," he said as he went over and sat on the edge of Sam's bed._

" _Oh. What's wrong?"_

_Jeff laughed, "Nothing Sam. I just was thinking how big you're getting."_

_Sam scowled, "You woke me up for that? Jeff, what are you doing?"_

" _Touching you. What does it look like? Now be quiet."_

Sam shook his head, "At first it was light touches on my chest and then he would go further. The more I protested and complained of it hurting, the harder he did it while telling me to shut up. He…did things to me that no teenager should ever do to a six year old boy."

Dean needed to know what those things were, "Sammy, what did Jeff do to you?"

Sam licked his lips and looked down for a moment before looking up at Dean with tears filling in his eyes, "He…would touch my cock, and he would finger me."

"And you never told anyone?"

Sam shook his head, "I was afraid."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen frowned looking over at Jared in the driver's seat, "Will they be okay you think?"

Jared nodded, "Yeah. We just have to see how Dean will feel after Sam tells him everything. And it's a lot to tell."

Jensen looked out the window and frowned, "Dean loves Sam. I've seen it. There's no way that this could tear them apart."

Jared shook his head, "Jen, you have no idea what Sam's telling Dean. This could affect their relationship."

Jensen frowned but said nothing as he continued to look out the window.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"For two years all he did was touch me. I never understood why, but that's all he did. I know I probably should've gone and told Jared, but I didn't want to get Jared into trouble. When I turned eight is when it got worse."

_Sam immediately backed up against the wall when Jeff came in the room just like he always did. Sam opened his mouth to say something to Jeff but instead of telling Sam to shut up like normal, Jeff slapped Sam across the face._

_Sam was shocked, "Jeff…"_

" _Shut the fuck up!" Jeff yelled grabbing Sam and roughly turning him over onto his stomach._

_Sam whimpered. This wasn't uncommon when Jeff would finger him, but tonight it felt different. Jeff tore Sam's pajama bottoms off his brother and without warning or any kind of prep shoved his cock inside. Sam screamed with the pain._

_Jeff growled and grabbed Sam's boxers and shoved them in Sam's mouth, "Will you fucking shut it!"_

_Sam cried against the gag as Jeff kept pushing his cock in and out of his body. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't care. All that mattered was that it hurt and he wanted it to stop. He didn't know how long Jeff went for but soon he heard Jeff grunt and something wet filled his body._

_Jeff climbed off of Sam and handed him his clothes, "Clean yourself up, and I swear to god you better not tell anyone about this."_

_Sam just cried._

Sam was crying, "That's when I stopped talking. I was afraid I might slip up and tell and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I told. I knew Jared was worried about me because I became more and more withdrawn. As hard as he tried, I didn't tell. My parents didn't even try to figure out what happened."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He sighed and shook his head.

Sam continued, "It went like that for years. Every night Jeff would come in my room and rape me. He smacked me around, call me his whore, but I stopped responding. I mean what was the use? I finally got my freedom when I turned eighteen. Jared and I had gotten accepted to college in California. Mom and dad threw me a big party to congratulate us both."

Sam gave a small chuckle, "I remember there being a lot of tears from mom and Megan, my little sister. I could tell Jeff was angry that I would be gone but I was ecstatic to finally leave his hold. Jared and I packed up our things and we left. On the way there as we drove, that's when I told him everything with Jeff."

Dean wiped his face and shook his head, "Damn. I bet he wanted to kick Jeff's ass right?"

Sam chuckled and nodded, "He was ready to turn the car around and I told him no. But let's take a break and get some food before I continue."

Dean frowned, "Shit there's more?"

Sam nodded, "You wanted to know everything so I'm gonna tell you everything."

Dean nodded, "Right. Yeah then let's get some food."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sometime later the boys found themselves on the couch making out. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam winced.

"Mm, Dean, wait."

Dean groaned and backed up, "What?"

"I need to tell you the rest," Sam said softly.

Dean looked at him, "Okay."

Sam gave a small smile, "I'll try to make it short."

"Okay."

Sam sighed, "So school started out fine and I felt safer with Jared with me but then he transferred to a college closer to home. I don't remember why, but I thought I'd be okay without my twin. Man was I wrong."

" _You know why I called you in here Sam?" Michael asked._

" _Uh…not really."_

_Michael laughed, "God you're cute. I saw you in class and man I couldn't stop staring at you."_

_Sam internally freaked out. He started to slowly back up toward the door. Michael advanced._

" _You're cute. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_Sam tried to run but Michael grabbed him and tackled him down to the ground. Sam whimpered as flashes of what Jeff did to him flashed in his mind. He struggled against Michael, but the harder he struggled, the tighter Michael's hold became._

" _Michael, please," Sam whimpered._

" _I have to Sam. You know you want it. A pretty whore like you. I'm sorry but I have to."_

_Michael stripped Sam and climbed on top of him before shoving into his body causing him to scream. The more Sam cried and begged for Michael to stop, the harder Michael raped him. He didn't stop until he came inside Sam. He then climbed off of Sam and left him on the floor shaking as he headed into the shower. When he came out Sam was struggling to sit up and cover himself._

" _Why?" Sam asked with tears running down his face._

_Michael looked at him, "Because I had to. You are too cute not to pass up."_

_Sam shook his head as he struggled to his feet to get to his room and soak his sore body._

" _I'm sorry Sam," Michael said softly._

_Sam turned to look at Michael just in time to see him put a gun in his mouth and shoot himself. Sam screamed and ran out of the room._

"That was the second time I stopped speaking. And no matter what anyone did, I couldn't bring myself to talk about that night. I was so ashamed and horrified."

"But babe, you didn't do anything wrong."

Sam shook his head, "I know but I felt like it was my fault Michael killed himself."

Dean frowned, "Who was Michael?"

"My TA for introductory to Law."

"The rest of my years went fine and I graduated with honors and was accepted to a law school back home in Texas. I was afraid to return home but I missed my family so I went. The minute I returned home did Jeff start his assault on me and it was worse than before I went to college. He would rape me all hours of the night and if there was a night we were home alone, he'd beat me with a belt, once he handcuffed me to the bed and did whatever he wanted with me. I mean at this point, I was older and I figured I was stronger so I could fight back."

"And did you?"

"The first night I tried to fight back…I remember waking up and my cock hurt, my balls hurt, my ass hurt, I had bruises all along my chest and back."

"Shit," Dean whistled.

"He used to give me the warning that if I told anyone not only would he hurt me worse or kill me, but he'd do the same to Jared. I didn't want that to happen so I kept my mouth shut."

"How did Jared find out?"

"I don't know. I just remember one night mom and dad were working late, Jared had gone out on a date with Genevieve and Megan was staying the night at her friend's house. Jeff was free to do his normal torture to me. I remember the door being thrown open and Jared standing there looking angry. He pulled Jeff off me and they wrestled. He said something to Jeff, but I can't remember what. The next day me and him were moving out."

Mom, dad and Megan didn't really understand, but Jared told them that we needed to be on our own. Mom refused saying that I was mute and lazy and wouldn't be able to pay my own way. In a way she was right. I was mute. I hadn't spoken for so long I didn't know how."

Dean blew out a breath, "Shit Sammy."

Sam began to play with the hem of his shirt, "I know that was a lot to take in and I'll understand if you need time to decide if you still wanna be with me after all of what you heard."

Dean looked at Sam and forced Sam to look at him, "Sammy, I need you to listen closely because I'm a no chick-flick type of guy and I'm actually dropping that rule for right now. Not to mention you probably won't hear me say some of things I'm gonna say to you again. You went through so much shit and I admire you for staying strong. I don't know how you did it, but you did. And, I admire you for that. All that you told me doesn't make me not wanna be with you. In fact, it makes me want to be with you more. I love you Sammy and I'm glad that you told me."

Sam looked at Dean, "But…I was always told that no one would want someone like me."

Dean frowned, "What do you mean someone like you?"

"Someone who is tainted and broken."

Dean gave a shallow chuckle, "Sam, baby, you aren't broken and you may be tainted but you really think that matters to me? Trust me, okay? I now know how badly you've been hurt and I promise we'll take it slow."

Sam nodded, "Okay. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short I just wanted to give a little snippet into Jensen and Jared's outing.

Jared knew that Jensen was worried about Sam and Dean, but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend enjoyed their time out. He drove to the nearest restaurant and pulled up in front.

"I know this wasn't planned or anything, but I figured we could make the most of our time out," he said shrugging as he exited the car.

Jensen shrugged, "Okay. I'm glad we stopped here because I'm hungry."

Jared chuckled, "Yeah? Aren't you always hungry?"

Jensen shook his head laughing as he entered the restaurant, "No, that's Dean. He's like a walking garbage can, but doesn't seem to gain anything. Do you think they're okay?"

Jared nodded, "If neither one of them called us by now, then they're fine Jen."

The boys were soon seated and they ordered. Jared soon sipped his iced tea.

"So tell me something, were you in a relationship before? I mean you know I was."

Jensen shook his head, "No. I hadn't found anyone that really appealed to me y'know? I mean I tried having a relationship a few years ago, but that didn't work out and it only lasted a day."

"Wow that sucks. I'm sorry," Jared said.

Jensen chuckled as he dug into his steak, "It's alright. I'm not worried about it. It was years ago and I'm finally with someone."

Jared chuckled as he dug into his chicken. The conversation soon died down and the two ate in silence. After they finished the meal and Jared paid for it, even though Jensen offered to pay half, they left the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Jensen asked.

Jared bit his lip, "I was thinking maybe we could maybe driving around to Port Aransas and taking a walk around the beach."

Jensen nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Jared nodded as he pulled the car out onto the street and headed toward Port Aransas. He knew it wasn't the most romantic thing, but he figured Jensen wasn't into all that romantic stuff.  _Or was it Dean?_  Jared shook his head. He wasn't sure, but if Jensen wanted something more romantic, he should've said something.

"I haven't been to Port Aransas in a long time. Dean, Josh and I used to come here a lot when we were kids," Jensen said. "Dean used to love it here, but we've just been so busy."

Jared chuckled, "I can't remember the last time we've been out here. I think the last time we came out here was for my mom's birthday. Too bad I didn't think of it earlier. We could've packed a picnic instead of going to the restaurant."

Jensen chuckled, "its fine Jay. I don't mind," he said smiling as he glanced out the window.

It took about half an hour for the boys to reach the beach. Jared found a good spot in the parking lot and the two of them climbed out of the car and walked down to the beach taking off their sneakers along the way. Jensen ran to the beach and put his feet in the water only to run back screaming.

"Shit that's cold!"

Jared laughed, "Well what did you expect?" he asked as he lay down in the sand and quickly jumped up.

"Damn that's hot."

Jensen laughed, "Well what did you expect?" he said reiterating Jared's words.

"We should've bought a blanket or something," Jared said sitting down carefully.

Jensen frowned, "I thought we were supposed to be taking a walk."

Jared nodded and stood. He took Jensen's hand and the two of them walked along the beach hand in hand before they decided to head home after about an hour.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

Jared used his key to let them in the house and chuckled lightly when he saw Sam and Dean on the couch making out like a couple of school kids. He cleared his throat causing the two to break apart and look at them.

Jared grinned walking over to them, "I take it you two talked?"

Sam nodded.

"Did you tell him everything?" Jared asked.

Sam nodded again.

Jared grinned again and turned to Jensen, "See babe? You had nothing to worry about. I told you they'd be fine."

Dean chuckled, "So where did you two go?"

Jared just shrugged, "Nowhere really."

Dean eyed Jared and Jensen and just shrugged. Sam stood and took Dean's hand before leading him in the bedroom. Jared chuckled watching the two go.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam and Dean sat on the bed making out. Dean gently caressed Sam's stomach and he pulled away gasping.

"Dean," he moaned.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean gasped.

"Dean, please," Sam whined.

Dean sucked on one of Sam's earlobes, "What do you need baby?"

"Wantchu to fuck me," Sam moaned.

All of a sudden, Dean stopped. He sat back and looked at Sam. His lips were swollen, his lips parted and his eyes blown wide with lust. It took everything in his power to set Sam back a bit.

He shook his head, "No Sam."

"But Dean," Sam whined. "I want you."

"I know Sam and I want you too, but you're not ready yet."

"Please?"

Dean sighed, "Sam, you're not ready. I promised we'd go slow. That's not going slow."

Sam gave a small little whimper, "But Dean…"

"I know Sammy and I promise we'll get there but we need to go slow," Dean said placing a chaste kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam huffed and pouted his full lips causing Dean to chuckle.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Over the next several weeks Jared noticed a change in his brother that he thought he'd never see again. He was becoming more like his old self again. He was smiling more; he was actually starting to fully talk again; Jared wasn't even sure when the last time he heard Sam laugh was but one day he got home from work and heard Sam on the phone when he burst out laughing. It wasn't a fake laugh either; it was one of Sam's full, hearty, dimples showing laughs.

Jared was happy that Sam found someone that actually took the time to care about him and was gentle with him. Last Saturday Dean popped up bringing a basket full of Sam's favorite foods and they sat on the couch eating, talking and watching a movie. He had smiled and headed to the library to get some work done leaving the two alone knowing that they'd be able to be more free without him there.

Jared sighed as he lay in bed thinking about how his own relationship had progressed. As he thought about all that he and Jensen had been through in the past several weeks, he realized that none of it had he done with Genevieve. He never had a picnic lunch on the beach, nor did he ever take her to hear one of his favorite speakers talk at a museum. He didn't even expect Jensen to go with him.

"Jay?"

Jared looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, "Yeah?" he asked sitting up.

"Um, Dean and Jensen are on their way. Dean just texted me."

Jared nodded, "Okay. Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded and Jared got out of the bed. Tonight the four of them were going out. They had planned to do dinner and a movie and possibly drinks a little later if everyone was up for it.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"How can you not like Aragon? He's so badass!" Dean argued.

Jensen laughed, "Are you kidding me? Legolas is the best. I mean did you see how awesome he was with the arrows?"

Sam giggled, "You guys are hilarious."

Dean chuckled and kissed him gently, "Don't mind us, we always have this argument. It never gets old."

"Because he doesn't want to concede defeat," Jensen laughed.

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist, "So we doing drinks?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Sure. Jay give me the keys. I'm designating myself as the driver."

Jared sighed and forked over the keys and handed them to Sam as they headed into the bar.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam tried to keep his eyes on the road instead of his brother and Jensen making out heavily in the backseat.

"Sammy," Dean breathed leaning up to kiss his neck. "Wantchu."

"Dean, you're drunk."

"But you're so cute," Dean chuckled nipping at Sam's earlobe.

"Dean, stop I'm trying to drive and you're drunk."

Dean bit at Sam's earlobe again and ran his hand up under Sam's shirt causing Sam to whimper as he was hit by a flashback.

"Dean, please stop," He whimpered trying to focus on the road and get them home safely.

Jared heard Sam's whimper and somewhat managed to sober up and pushed away from Jensen.

"Dean, stop," he said forcefully.

Dean frowned looking at Jared who nodded toward Sam. Dean glanced at Sam.

"Stop the car Sam," he said clearing his throat.

Sam stop the car and scrambled out of the car. Dean followed and Jared started to follow but Jensen stopped him.

"Let them work it out baby."

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Sam who was sobbing, "Shh, I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The two sat on the ground for a long time until Sam stopped shaking.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how sorry I am for making you wait so long for this next chapter. I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy it.

The entire drive home was silent. Jensen and Jared had stopped sucking each other’s face in the backseat. Something Dean was grateful for. He looked over at his boyfriend who he realized was concentrating a little too hard on the road. He sighed softly before reaching over and gently taking his hand in his.

Sam jumped a little as he felt Dean take his hand but gave him a grateful smile as he began to relax. He looked at Dean as he pulled up in front of their house.

“Are you guys staying the night?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

Jensen frowned, “Yeah but I gotta work in the morning.”

Jared chuckled, “We all gotta work in the morning. Well everyone but Sam. No offense little brother.”

Sam shook his head, “None taken and you know we’re twins so why do you keep calling me that?”

Jared laughed, “I was born first.”

Sam shook his head as the four of them entered the house. They all sat on the couch drinking coffee and just talking about nonsense things. Dean frowned when he saw Sam was becoming flushed.

“Baby, you okay?”

Sam nodded and Dean frowned placing a hand on his forehead, “You sure? You getting sick?”

Sam shook his head and stood leaving his coffee cup on the table and ran to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Dean frowned even more worried as he stood and followed Sam to the bedroom.

“Sammy?” he said frowning before he saw the bulge in Sam’s pants and the tent on the front of his pants.

“Oh. Been daydreaming about me baby?”

Sam gave a little whine. Dean chuckled and kissed him before undoing his pants and taking them off, “Bed,” he whispered.

Sam eagerly complied laying down on the bed. Dean chuckled as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to Sam before wrapping a hand around his boyfriend’s cock. Sam moaned and arched.

“Dean,” he whined.

“Shh,” Dean whispered kissing him, “I’m gonna give you what you want baby,” he said before he started stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

“Oh god,” Sam moaned.

Dean chuckled as he picked up the pace in stroking Sam’s cock making sure to tighten his grip near the head and run his thumb along the slit.

“Dean. Dean. Dean.”

Dean used the pre-cum that was oozing out of the slit and smeared it around the base of Sam’s cock as he continued to jerk his boyfriend off.

Sam arched and moaned before suddenly sitting up and looking at Dean with lust blown eyes, “Dean wait.”

Dean frowned but stopped his ministrations, “What’s wrong baby?”

Sam moaned a little, “Please,” he whined.

Dean frowned, “What baby?”

“Put it in your mouth.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Sam nodded and whined. Dean nodded before he stroked his boyfriend’s cock a little more and gently lowered his head to the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam gripped the bed sheets, “Oh fuck, Dean.”

Dean inwardly chuckled as he hollowed out his cheeks and gently continued sucking his boyfriend down.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Sam screamed.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared nearly jumped and choked on his coffee when he heard his brother swearing loudly.

Jensen chuckled, “Your brother is quite…vocal.”

Jared just groaned. Jensen laughed and kissed his boyfriend, “Aw, what’s the matter baby?”

Jared shook his head, “Not something I want to hear.”

Jensen winked, “Well how about we go to the bedroom and make our own share of noise to block them out?”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean picked up the pace and started fondling Sam’s balls causing the younger man to moan and buck into his mouth. Dean gently eased him down and pulled off with a wet pop.

“Easy baby.”

“Dean, please. So close.”

“Relax baby, I’ll get you there,” he said before diving back onto Sam’s cock.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

“Jensen please!” Jared yelled as Jensen played with his nipples, “Quit teasing.”

Jensen chuckled, “See, you’re quite vocal too. I love it when you scream for me baby.”

Jensen wasted no time in lubing his fingers and shoving two in Jared’s ass causing the man to scream and moan.

“Jeez Jared, the sounds you make for me. You love it when I fuck you with my fingers huh?”

“Yes, oh god. Yes, I love it,” Jared moaned.

Jensen continued to stroke and prod Jared’s prostate before lubing his fingers again and sticking a third one inside.

“Jen please, I’m ready just come on.”

Jensen laughed, “You sure?”

“Yes! Just…please fuck me already.”

“As you wish baby,” Jensen replied as he removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and pushed inside.

“Fuck Jay, so hot, so tight.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

“De…Dean gonna…Dean!” Sam cried out coming down Dean’s throat.

Dean swallowed as much as he could and milked his boyfriend dry before pulling off his boyfriend’s spent cock.

Sam panted and lazily looked at Dean, “Fuck Dean, you’re…ahwesome.”

Dean chuckled before standing. It was then that Sam noticed Dean’s hard cock, “Here. Lemme help.”

Dean shook his head, “No baby, it’s okay. You’re spent. I’ll be right back.”

Dean placed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips before slipping out of the bedroom. He chuckled and shook his head at the noise coming from Jared’s bedroom.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared was glad that they didn’t really have any neighbors next door to them with how loud the bed was slamming against the wall.

“Jensen…Jen…Jenny,” Jared kept babbling over and over again.

Jensen chuckled as he kept up the rough pounding and glanced at his boyfriend’s cock which was leaking pre-cum heavily.

“Mm, baby gonna come again?”

Jared whined and nodded, "Oh fuck!” he screamed coming for his second time when Jensen did a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

Jensen thrust three more times before he finally came within Jared. He let his breathing get back to normal before he gently eased out of Jared’s abused hole causing Jared to whimper.

“Sorry baby,” he murmured kissing him gently.

He stood and threw on his boxers before heading to the bathroom to get a washcloth and almost bumped into Dean coming out of the bathroom. He looked at his brother and cocked his head.

“No offense and it’s really not my business, but are you sure it’s wise to have sex with Sam now?”

Dean frowned, “You’re right it’s not your business. But for your information, we didn’t have sex. Unlike you and Jared who fuck each other every second you get.”

“Shut up,” Jensen said heading into the bathroom and wet a washcloth.

“What like it’s not true. I mean every time I see or hear you guys you’re either rutting against each other or fucking. I bet you guys haven’t been on a single date. You’re so busy thinking with your dick that you don’t think about other things.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “Dean, I’m warning you shut up.”

“Why? Can’t take the truth? I mean why do you think your last boyfriend dumped you? It was all about sex to you wasn’t it?”

Jensen shoved his brother hard causing him to stumble, “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” he said stalking off to Jared’s bedroom and slammed the door.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared lifted his head as his bedroom door was slammed shut, “Jen, baby, what’s wrong?”

Jensen shook his head as he made his way over to Jared with the washcloth and began to clean him up, “Nothing baby, just my brother being an ass.”

Jared frowned but closed his eyes, “Come lay with me.”

Jensen chuckled, “In a minute baby.”

Jensen soon tossed the soiled cloth in the hamper and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend and immediately fell asleep.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean shook his head as he made his way back to Sam’s room. Sam smiled sleepily at him.

“Wondered what happened to you.”

Dean chuckled softly and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in the bed next to Sam. He glared at him.

“You tell anyone I cuddled, I will end you.”

Sam laughed before kissing Dean’s bare chest, “I love you Dean. Thank you.”

Dean frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he was thanking him for but Sam had fallen asleep. He sighed. It was the first time since they became a couple that either one of them said I love you. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. He did love Sam. There was no doubt about that, it was just the actual saying I love you to him. He remembered how Danni would get mad at him when he didn’t say it.

“I love you too, Sammy,” he whispered.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did have quite a bit if italics but when I went to upload it, the site removed the italics. So anything with Jensen daydreaming and Jared talking to his mother are supposed to be in italics. Sorry about that.

The next morning Jensen was the first to wake. He decided he was gonna try and make waffles for everyone. He knew that he may not be a great cook like Dean, but he could make waffles. As he was mixing the batter he let his mind drift.

“Morning baby.”

Jensen turned around with a smile on his face giving his boyfriend a kiss on the mouth, “Morning. You hungry I’m making eggs and bacon.”

“Mm, you know me so well baby. Is Dean home?”

“No, he had to work early today. Why?”

Chad smirked before getting on his knees and pulling his boyfriend’s boxers down to his knees. Jensen moaned.

“Baby, I’m trying to cook.”

“Mm, but you love when I blow you while you cook.”

“Jensen?”

Jensen shook himself out his daydream to see Sam standing there, “Hey Sam?”

“Hey, um, where you planning on cooking those?”

Jensen chuckled, “Yeah sorry, was just daydreaming.”

Sam sat down at the table, “Are you okay?”

Jensen nodded as he made the waffles, “Yeah. So, how do you like being with my brother?”

Sam sighed, “I love him and I really appreciate the fact that he’s so patient with me, but…”

Jensen turned, “But what?”

“But what if I never get there? What if I never feel comfortable to have sex with him? Maybe he should just find someone who isn’t so broken.”

Jensen put the waffles on the plate before walking over to the table to sit next to Sam. He shook his head.

“All our lives people knew Dean as the person who had sex with anything that moved. And part of it was true, I mean yes, Dean was a ladies man. He knew how to charm the ladies, and the men for that matter to get what he wanted, but while Dean appeared to be that way, he really is a sweet guy. He’s afraid to show that side to people and I never understood why. He shows that side to you because he cares about you Sam.”

Unknown to either Jensen or Sam, Dean was standing in the doorway listening to their conversation. Jared walked up and Dean stopped him.

“Not yet,” he whispered.

Jared frowned but nodded.

“Let me tell you something Sam. If Dean didn’t care about you or love you enough to wait, then when you told him everything that happened to you, he would’ve ran away in the opposite direction. And if you never get there it’s okay. Trust me, Dean will understand and be okay with that.”

Sam smiled a watery smile, “You really think so?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

He stood up to go finish cooking and he spotted Jared and Dean standing there, “How long have you guys been standing there?”

Dean smiled, “Long enough,” he said before going over to Sam, “Hey.”

Sam smiled before putting his head down, “Dean, I…”

“Hey, look at me. Jensen’s right baby. I know it’s hard, but it’s okay. I promise you, it will all be okay.”

Jensen finished up the waffles and placed them on the table with syrup, “Enjoy.”

They all hungrily dug in and ate the waffles while engaging in light conversation. Dean talked about his job and how, while he liked what he does, he was unhappy at his current job because of how hard his boss works him compared to the others.

“That’s totally unfair,” Jared remarked. “Have you talked to your boss?”

“Yeah but he doesn’t care. He says it’s because I have more skills than the others, but I don’t believe that.”

“He’s not being fair. I think you should probably apply somewhere else,” Sam said.

“Baby, you work too much. I don’t see you anymore.”

Jensen sighed, “Baby, I need to work. I need to bring money in the house.”

“Dean works.”

“Yeah but I mean there are three of us living here. Dean can’t be the only one bringing in the money for the expenses. Maybe you should get a job.”

Chad laughed and kissed Jensen, “I’ll think about it.”

Jensen kissed Chad and moaned, “Chad I want you.”

Chad laughed, “Anything for my baby.”

“Earth to Jensen,” Dean said waving a hand over his face.

“Huh? What?”

Dean frowned, “You okay man?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. I’m gonna go get some air.”

Jared smiled, “Want me to come with you baby?”

Jensen shook his head, “No,” he said before walking out.

Jared, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other. Jared was worried. He had never seen Jensen so uptight. He wanted to follow Jensen but he didn’t know where he would’ve gone. He sighed.

“He’ll be fine Jared,” Dean said.

~J2/W2~

Jensen sighed as he walked down the street away from the Padalecki’s home. He didn’t know why all of a sudden he started thinking about Chad. He figured it was due to what Dean had said last night.

“I’m not pushy with sex,” he said to himself.

If that’s true, why did Chad leave? He said he would be with me forever and then he walked away. Maybe he just didn’t like the fact that we were living with my brother? If that was the case he would’ve said something.

Jensen sighed. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, “What did I do wrong?”

~J2/W2~

Jared was worried about Jensen and he was just about to call him when the phone rang. He picked it up immediately, “Jensen?”

“Who’s Jensen?” Sherri asked.

“No one mom, just a friend. How are you?”

“Oh you know me dear, can’t complain. Listen, I was calling because, well, your father’s birthday is coming up and I was hoping you and Sam could make it out. It would really mean a lot to him and to me since we haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

Jared put his hand over the phone, “Sam, mom wants us to come out for dad’s birthday.”

Sam frowned looking at Dean, “Ask her if we can bring someone.”

“Mom, can we bring someone?”

“You mean someone like special someone? Of course!”

Jared nodded to his brother. Sam nodded and smiled.

Dean looked confused, “What’s going on Sammy?”

Sam placed a small kiss on Dean’s lips, “My dad’s birthday is coming up and mom asked us to come. I know for a fact I wouldn’t be able to go without you so mom said we could bring a special someone.”

Just as Jared hung up from his mother there was a knock on the door and Sam stood to answer it to find Jensen standing there.

Dean frowned, “Jen, what’s wrong?”

Jensen shook his head, “Jay can I talk to you?”

Jared frowned, “Sure baby, you wanna go to the bedroom?”

Jensen shook his head, “No. Outside please.”

Jared frowned but followed his boyfriend outside and shut the door.

~J2/W2~

“Baby what’s wrong?”

Jensen wiped his face, “Jared, I need to be honest with you about something. I had a boyfriend.”

Jared chuckled, “Okay what’s the big deal? I mean I had a girlfriend.”

Jensen sighed again, “Jared, just listen okay? I had a boyfriend and he meant the world to me. We were together for four months before he decided he wanted to move in together. I told him that I couldn’t leave Dean and he moved in with the both of us. It was almost a year that we were together that he left. I came home one day and he had moved out. He left me a note saying that he was sorry and it could no longer work between us and that was the last I heard of him. I tried to call him but he had changed his number, I went by his previous house and even his parents’ house but no luck. I couldn’t find him.”

“Oh Jen, I’m so sorry.”

“I think I was pushy,” Jensen said.

“What?” Jared asked.

Jensen sighed, “I think I was too pushy with sex and that’s why he left.”

“Why would you say something like that baby?”

Jensen sighed, “Because I am. I always wanted to have sex or close to it and he always indulged me. I think he got tired of it.”

Jared bit his lip, “Okay, but now, why are you telling me this?”

“Because Jay! I know I’m pushy with sex and I’m sorry. Dean was right. Jay I don’t wanna lose you.”

Jared put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his lips, “Jen, baby, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. You won’t lose me.”

Jensen huffed and pushed away, “That’s exactly what he said and then he split.”

~J2/W2~

Dean sat on the couch with Sam running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. I just hope everything’s okay. Jensen looked a bit upset.”

Dean shrugged, “Meh, he’ll be fine.”

~J2/W2~

Jared put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and turned him around, “I’m not your ex-boyfriend Jen. I’m not gonna hurt you like that. I would never hurt you like that. I mean yeah you are a little pushy, but it’s okay. I want you to understand, that I’m here for you. As long as you want me to be. I will be here.”

Jensen looked at him, “Promise?”

Jared nodded, “Promise.”

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Sam suddenly sat up and looked at Dean, “I’m sorry.”

Dean frowned, “For what baby?”

“For…making you wait. For being scared.”

Dean sighed and shifted so he was facing Sam, “Sam, we’ve been through this. It’s okay. And I mean it okay? You have every right to be scared especially after everything you went through. And I meant what I said, that I’d wait forever for you. I’m serious, I will wait forever and if it never happens, that’s okay.”

“But Jensen said…”

Dean sighed again and cupped Sam’s chin, “Baby, stop. Okay? Just understand that I love you no matter what.”

Sam sighed and pushed away from Dean, “I can’t. I can’t accept that I’ll never one day have what your brother and my brother have.”

He started to walk away when he stopped and looked at Dean, “That’s all I ever wanted. Was a real relationship with someone. The love, the sex, the words, the touches, all of it, and because of my brother and that other jerk, I can’t.”

Dean sighed just as Jensen and Jared came back in the room. Jared frowned.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Bedroom,” Dean sighed.

“Dean?” Jensen asked.

“He’s upset. He wants what you guys have now.”

“He’s gonna hurt himself if he rushes into it,” Jared frowned.

“I know that! He knows it too, but it’s like he doesn’t seem to care,” Dean said.

Jared shook his head, “PTSD is not something to fuck around with. I’ll try to talk to him.”

Dean shook his head, “Leave him alone right now Jared.”

Jared frowned, “Excuse me?”

“I said leave him alone.”

“He’s my brother, Dean. I know him better than you do.”

Dean shook his head, “You may know him better than me, but you don’t know him better.”

Jared frowned, “What the hell are you talking about? I’m going to talk to my brother.”

Dean grabbed Jared and shoved him against the wall, “Jared, I’m asking you to leave him alone. Talking to him won’t do any good right now.”

Jensen pulled them apart, “Guys cut it out.”

Dean sighed, “That’s all I’m asking Jared. Every time something is wrong you run and talk to him. Just give him a few minutes by himself.”

Jared nodded, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded, “I’m going for a walk,” he said grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

After about an hour Sam came out of his room but Dean still wasn’t back. He frowned watching Jared and Jensen sit on the couch watching a movie.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He went for a walk,” Jared said.

Jensen frowned, “Yeah, which was about half an hour ago.”

“Where’d he go?” Sam asked.

Jared and Jensen shrugged. Sam sighed.

“I’m going to look for him.”

Jared sat up, “Sam no.”

“I’ll be fine, Jared.”

Jared shook his head, “No you won’t. You haven’t been out of his house alone since we moved here.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “I’ll. Be. Fine,” he said grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door.

Jared went to stop him but Jensen stopped him and shook his head.

“Jay you can’t keep babying him. You gotta let him try.”

Sam took a deep breath as he headed down the sidewalk. He knew that Dean couldn’t have gone far since he didn’t know the area.

“Dean?” He called out as he walked down the street. He was so busy looking around trying to locate Dean that he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

“S-sorry,” he said carefully.

The man smiled, “Well hey there pretty boy. What’s someone like you doing out here all alone?”

Sam hesitated and started to back up, “I…was looking for someone. I’ll be going n-now,” he said nervously trying to head back toward the house.

“Hey what’s the rush?” The man said grabbing Sam’s arm causing him to whimper.

“Hey Tim, what the hell are you doing?” Sam heard another voice call out.

Tim winked, “I ain’t doing anything yet.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean sighed as he walked back to the house. He figured he was gone long enough.  He frowned as he heard voices.

“Damn boy you so fucking tight.”

“Please, stop.”

“Shut up and take it like the good whore you are.”

“No I don’t want it…mmph!”

Three voices total Dean heard and one of them was Sam. Dean ran.

“Sam!” He froze when he saw Sam.

Sam was on his knees, his face bruised, hands tied behind his back as the boys toyed with him and tried to make him do what they wanted. Dean saw red and pulled out his gun and cocked it. Both men turned.

“Get the fuck away from him or you will be sorry.”

“De…” Sam said weakly.

Tim and his friend laughed, “Oh really? See something tells me you really won’t shoot so why don’t you be a good little boy and wait your turn.”

Dean shot his friend in the leg.

“Mother fucker!” The guy screamed.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Care to try me? Back off now and I will let you live.”

Tim laughed, “ _You_ will let _me_ live? You should be the one begging for mercy kid. You have no idea what I can do to you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, cocked his gun and shot Tim in the foot.

“Son of a bitch!” Tim yelled as he limped.

Dean shot him again. This time in the knee. Tim screamed as he fell. Dean walked over and stood over him.

“Care to try your luck a third time?”

Tim shook his head, “No. Take him. He’s yours.”

Dean clicked the safety on the gun before pocketing the gun and walked over to Sam, “Damn right he’s mine. You okay baby?” he asked as he cut loose the rope tying his hands.

“You…have a gun?”

“Long story. Let’s get you home and then you can tell me what the hell you were doing?”

“I was looking for you,” Sam said as Dean helped him stand. “I was worried about you.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

“Where the hell have you two been?”

“What the hell happened?”

Both Jared and Jensen asked as Sam and Dean entered the house. Dean just waved them away and took Sam to his bedroom and laid him down.

“Be right back don’t move,” Dean smiled.

Dean left the room and headed to the bathroom. Jared stopped him.

“Dean what the hell is going on? What happened to Sam?”

“None of your goddamn business now back off!”

“Dean, he’s my brother.”

“He’s my boyfriend Jared. Let me take care of him for once without you butting your fucking head in!”

Jared’s eyes went wide and he nodded, “You’re right. I haven’t let you take care of him. I’m always the one rushing to his aide when sometimes it should be you. I’m sorry. It’s just…it’s what I’m used to you know? It’s only ever been me that took care of him.”

Dean nodded, “I understand Jared, believe me. I do,” he said putting a hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared nodded, “Go ahead. Go take care of my brother.”

Dean walked away and headed for the bathroom before reemerging with a damp cloth and headed to the bedroom.

He wiped at Sam’s bruised face, “Why were you looking for me?”

“I came out of the room and you were gone. I got worried. Jared and Jensen said you had gone for a walk half an hour ago. Jared tried to tell me not to go because I hadn’t been out the house alone in forever, but I wanted to prove to him that I was strong.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said gently kissing Sam on the mouth.

Sam moaned, “Dean, wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you have a gun? And know how to use it?”

Dean sighed and put the cloth on the nightstand. He turned away from Sam. Sam frowned and gently touched his shoulder.

“Dean?”

Dean sighed again, “I was always considered the stronger of the two of us. Jensen was the brains and I was the brawn so to speak. But I wasn’t.”

Sam frowned, “What happened?”

_“Nice mom, going to the store at ten at night,” Dean grumbled as he left the store and headed for home._

_Suddenly he stopped as he heard voices, “Who’s there?”_

_“Smart Dean,” he told himself as he kept walking. “Ask who’s there. Yeah they’ll really answer you.”_

_“Going somewhere boy?”_

_Dean froze and looked up and saw a man standing there with a smirk on his face._

_“Look man, I don’t have time for this I’m trying to get home.”_

_The man laughed, “Well hand over your wallet and other valuables you’re carrying and you can be on your way.”_

_“I don’t have any. Move out my way.”_

_The man smacked Dean causing him to stumble and drop his bags, “Aw shit,” he grumbled._

“There had to have been at least five of them when I looked,” Dean said.

_“Search him!” The first guy cried._

_Dean fought the best he could but he was no match for five guys. He lay on the ground clutching his stomach and spitting out blood from his sore and bruised mouth._

“I must’ve passed out because the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. Josh, my older brother, found me unconscious during one of his rounds.”

“Rounds?” Sam asked quietly.

“Josh is a cop.”

“My arm was broken and I had suffered some internal bleeding among the other small cuts and bruises I had. The doctor said I was lucky because they could’ve killed me had they kept whaling on my stomach.”

Dean shook his head, “After that day I told myself I would never go anywhere unarmed. I bought myself a gun as soon as I could and taught myself how to use it.”

Sam frowned, “How old where you when all this happened?”

“Fourteen.”

Sam leaned up and kissed Dean gently on the mouth, “I’m sorry Dean. I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“I’m okay baby,” Dean said kissing him back.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

Dean groaned softly, “Sammy.”

“Please,” Sam whimpered kissing Dean as he undid his shirt.

“Okay,” Dean nodded.

  **TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam crushed his mouth to Dean’s and Dean kissed him back. He teased Sam’s mouth with his tongue and chuckled when Sam moaned. Sam gave a sigh and opened his mouth letting Dean’s tongue enter and explore.

“Dean,” Sam moaned arching his neck as Dean took his kisses lower. Dean chuckled.

“Patience baby. I’m gonna make it good for you. I promise.”

Dean shifted their positions and gently laid Sam on his back while still kissing him and spread his boyfriend’s legs as he lay between them. Sam groaned impatiently.

“Dean, come on.”

“Bossy,” Dean chuckled as he sat up and removed Sam’s shirt before flicking his tongue to a nipple causing Sam to moan.

Dean sucked on the nipple while pinching the other causing Sam to moan louder and arch his back. Once Dean got Sam’s left nipple good and hard he turned his attention to the other one. Sam was arching his back and clutching at the sheets as he panted.

“De…Dean.”

“Feel good?”

All Sam could do was nod. Dean chuckled, “Well just wait baby, I’ll make you feel even better.”

Sam moaned. They had barely done anything and already he was feeling hot. He could feel small beads of sweat forming on his face. He wondered if this was what it felt like how it would be when Dean finally entered him.

“ _Dean._ ”

“Sammy?”

“ _Please._ ”

Dean chuckled as he scooted backward on the bed and finally removed Sam’s pants and boxers. He stood up for a minute and Sam lifted his head in frustration. Dean chuckled.

“Relax I forgot the lube,” Dean said lubing up his fingers.

He gently pushed one finger inside Sam’s entrance as he took Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam panted and moaned. He didn’t know whether to thrust into Dean’s mouth or push back on his finger so he did a little rocking which allowed him to do both.

“Dean, more,” Sam panted.

Dean added more lube and added a second finger causing Sam to whimper a little. Dean pulled off of Sam and watched his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and he was holding the sheets in a death grip.

“Hey,” Dean said gently caressing his boyfriend’s face with his free hand. “Open your eyes and look at me. I got ya. You’re safe Sammy.”

Sam opened his eyes and whimpered, “Dean?”

Dean smiled and then winked as he stroked his fingers against Sam’s prostate.

“HOLY FUCK!” Sam shouted. “What the hell was that?”

Dean chucked, “Uh, you’re prostate,” he said scraping his nails against it again.

“Fuck! Oh god!”

Dean chuckled as he inserted a third finger and began pumping his fingers faster inside. Sam’s breathing became faster and labored as he gripped his cock and began stroking it fiercely. He kept his eyes on Dean.

“Dean…” Sam moaned.

“Come for me baby. Let go.”

Sam arched his back as Dean jabbed against his prostate once more and screamed Dean’s name louder than he had ever before coming all over his stomach. He lay there panting and smiled up at his boyfriend. Dean shed his pants and Sam thought he was getting ready to enter him when Dean straddled his boyfriend.

“Dean?”

“Shh,” Dean said as he rubbed himself against Sam’s spent cock until he grunted and came on his boyfriend’s stomach.

Dean collapsed on Sam for a few minutes to catch his breath before slowly climbing off his boyfriend and grabbing a dirty shirt to clean them both up with. Sam frowned as he sat up.

“Dean what are you doing? Come on.”

“What are you talking about Sam?” Dean asked tossing the shirt near the door.

Sam narrowed his eyes, “I thought we were gonna have sex.”

Dean sighed, “You thought wrong Sammy.”

Sam’s mouth dropped, “But…you…”

Dean sighed again and sat next to him, “I never exactly said yes Sammy. Look, you don’t go all the way the first time you have someone’s fingers in you.”

Sam growled and pushed Dean away, “You lied to me Dean!”

Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him. Sam struggled until he eventually sagged against Dean’s mouth. Only then did Dean release him.

“Sam, listen to me. I promise you we will soon, but I want it to be special and not because you’re trying to prove you can do this without having a flashback or some sort of attack. You don’t need to rush this. Trust me Sam. But you gotta admit that was the best orgasm you ever had right?”

Sam sighed and nodded.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

The next morning around 9am, the Ackles twins and the Padalecki twins piled into Jared’s Camaro as they headed toward San Antonio for the birthday party of Sam and Jared. Sam was sitting up front with his brother and Dean and Jensen sat in the back. Jensen glanced at Dean.

“What happened last night? You guys sounded like you were having fun and now Sam won’t talk to you?”

“Nothing Jensen. Not your business,” Dean said staring out the window.

Jensen put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, you’re my brother. Talk to me.”

“Shove off! I said mind your business.”

Jensen shrugged and went back to his planner. Jared glanced at him through the rearview mirror and frowned.

“Baby, are you doing work?”

Jensen chuckled, “Yes Jared. I have to be ready when I go to work tomorrow and this seems the best time as any to get some work done.”

Jared shook his head as he turned on the radio and continued driving. After about an hour, his legs were getting tired and he pulled into a gas station so they could switch drivers and get some snacks from the little mart. Once everyone settled back in, this time with Jensen driving, Jared in the passenger seat, and Sam and Dean in the backseat, they headed back onto the road.

“Why are you mad at me?” Dean asked.

Sam ignored him and looked out the window. Dean sighed.

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big thing to you. Why are you trying to rush this?”

“Because Dean!” Sam yelped.

Dean frowned, “Because why Sammy?”

Sam looked out the window and mumbled something. Dean frowned again, “What?”

Sam sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend, “I said because I’m afraid.”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and tried to stay out of their brothers’ conversation. Jared decided to feed his boyfriend gummy worms as he drove which kinda kept them distracted from Sam and Dean’s conversation in the backseat.

“Afraid of what Sammy?”

Sam sighed again and closed his eyes, “Dean, you’re a good looking guy and no to mention you’re bisexual. Which means you’re gonna have guys and girls all over you. What if you get tired of waiting for me and you decide to find someone better? What if you think I’m not worth it because I’m so damaged and broken?”

Dean scoffed, “Really Sammy? You have that little faith in me? I swear right now you’re sounding a lot like Danneel. She never believed I was committed to the relationship. I mean…” Dean paused trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“What?” Sam pressed.

Dean wiped a hand over his mouth, “I mean, yes I am bisexual Sam, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you or are not committed to what we have. You think sex is that important to me? I mean yeah I like sex who doesn’t but you think I would judge a relationship by sex? Sam I love you and I’m willing to go all the way with you _when you’re ready._ ”

“But…”

Dean groaned, “Sammy, baby we’ve been through this, honestly, we’ve been dating only a few months just relax and enjoy the ride.”

“It’s hard.”

Dean pulled Sam close to him and nodded, “I know baby. I can’t imagine what you went through and I know it’s hard that’s why I’m trying not to rush this with you. I love and care about you too much to fuck this up.”

Sam gave Dean a half smile and Dean chuckled ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. He frowned as they seemed to be stopping.

“What gives?”

Jared shrugged, “Sorry I need gas and need to take a leak.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Two hours later Sam pulled up in front of his parents’ house. He sighed and Dean could tell he was shaking a little. He walked over to him as they climbed out of the car and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay baby. Remember he can’t hurt you.”

Sam took a breath and nodded as they walked up to the door and knocked. The door flung open.

“Sammy! Jay-Bear!” Megan shouted and hugged her brothers.

Dean snickered, “Jay-Bear?”

Jensen smacked him, “Be nice Dean.”

Sam smiled, “Didn’t I tell you not to call me Sammy?”

Megan glanced at him, “Wait since when are you talking? The last time we talked to Jared you were still not talking.”

Jared shook his head, “Long story. Megan, these are Jensen and Dean Ackles.  Jensen, Dean, this runt is our little sister Megan. Where’s mom and dad?”

Megan nodded to the boys, “Mom’s in the kitchen, Dad’s in the living room watching television and Jeff is at work. You boys are early. Party doesn’t start for another hour,” she smiled as she walked in the house shouting for her mother.

Dean looked at his boyfriend, “You can do this baby.”

Jared nodded, “Remember anytime you feel uncomfortable we can leave.”

Sam nodded and took another breath, “I can do this,” he said and entered the house.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone's had something bad happen to them in their lives. What about Jared? What bad thing could've happened to him in his past? Please give me suggestions.


	18. Chapter 18

The four entered the house behind Megan. She led the way into the kitchen, “Mom, guess who’s here?”

Sherri turned from the stove and smiled, “Sam! Jared! Oh my babies! I’m so glad you guys could make it for your father’s birthday. He’s going to be so happy,” she said hugging her boys.

She noticed Dean and Jensen and frowned, “Who are they?”

Jared stepped back, “This is Dean and Jensen. You said we could bring someone special and they are very special to us.”

Sherri frowned, “I thought you meant girls. Not…guys.”

Jensen chose that moment to speak up, “Mrs. Padalecki, I know you might not approve of your sons being…gay, but I assure you that my brother and I love your sons and will do everything to treat them right.”

Sherri smiled, “Oh I have no problem with it. I’ve known for quite a while that Sam was gay, I just never knew Jared was also. No I don’t have an issue, but my husband might.”

Jared frowned, “Where is he?”

“In the living room. He’s trying to finish up something he’s working on and Jeff is at work. He’ll be home soon. He’ll be glad to see you boys.”

Just then Gerry walked into the kitchen, “Sam. Jared. Good to see you.”

No one but Dean noticed Jared’s flinch when his father patted his back.

Sam smiled, “Happy birthday dad,” he said softly.

Gerry’s eyes went wide, “Thanks son. Since when did you start speaking again?”

Sam sighed. Jared frowned, “It wasn’t that long ago. Dean was a big help.”

Gerry frowned, “Dean?”

“That would be me sir,” Dean answered.

Gerry frowned looking at Dean up and down. He noticed the man next to him and eyed him up and down as well. Dean hesitated. He didn’t really like being stared down like he was a piece of meat on a shelf.

Gerry nodded, “Well thank you. For helping my son. Although, I’d really like to know what you and, I’m guessing this is your brother, doing here.”

“Mom said we could bring some friends,” Jared explained carefully.

Gerry nodded, “Fine. I’ll be in the living room.”

Sherri sighed, “Gerry być miły. Jared i Sam przyszedł całą drogę z Dallas do ciebie na urodziny. Starajmy się mieć dobry dzień.” **(Gerry be nice. Jared and Sam came all the way from Dallas to see you on your birthday. Let's try to have a good day.)**

Gerry frowned, “Wiesz dobrze, dobrze, że nie mogłaby mieć już ich nie zapytał. A kto, do cholery, są ci chłopcy? Czy oni naprawdę starają się iść przeciwko mnie?” **(You know good and well that they wouldn't have come had you not asked them. And who the hell are those boys? Are they really trying to go against me?)**

Dean and Jensen frowned looking at the parents then looking at their boyfriends.  Jared sighed and opened his mouth but his mother spoke before he could.

“Gerry! Tylko dlatego, że nasi synowie są gejami, nie oznacza, że będą przeciwko tobie lub ich rodziny. Oni są dorośli mężczyźni Gerry. Mają swobodę robienia tego, co chcą. Zarobili, że wolność, gdy wyszedł z domu.” **(Gerry! Just because our sons are gay does not mean they are going against you or their family. They are grown men Gerry. They have the freedom to do what they want. They earned that freedom when they left the house.)**

Sam walked over to Dean and took his hand. Dean frowned, “What’s wrong baby?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said softly.

Jared nodded and he led the way upstairs. They went into Sam’s old room and shut the door. Sam sat against the wall with his legs pulled up to his chin. Jensen frowned looking at Jared.

“Baby?”

Jared shook his head deep in his own thoughts.

_“Daddy I’m sorry!” Jared screamed._

_“Damn right you’re sorry,” Gerry yelled punching Jared in the stomach._

_Jared sat on the floor clutching his stomach and crying._

_“Zamknij się! To jest twoja wina, nie robi tego, co mówiłem.”_ **(Shut up! This is your own fault for not doing what I told you.)**

_“Przykro mi! Będę lepiej. Nie boli mnie, nie więcej. Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy nie więcej. Będę dobry. Zrobię lepiej.”_ **(I'm sorry! I'll be better. Don't hurt me no more. Please don't hurt me no more. I'll be good. I'll do better.)**

_Gerry kicked his son once more in the stomach, “You are bezwartościowy. I don’t know why you were even born. Your brothers they’ll amount to something but you? You’re nothing. And nigdy nie będziesz nic.”_ **(worthless/you'll never be anything.)**

Jensen was getting worried, “Jared? Baby?”

Jared shook himself out of his thoughts, “Huh?”

“Hey you okay?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah sorry was just thinking about some stuff. Look guys I’m sorry. If I knew it was gonna be like this we never would’ve come.”

Dean chuckled, “Are you kidding? It’s fine.”

Jared started to say something else but stopped when he heard footsteps. He saw Sam tense and he knew it was Jeff.

“Well Meg told me you guys were here! It’s been a long time. Good to see you guys,” Jeff said excitedly coming into the room.

Dean tried not to get off the bed and break the guy’s nose. Jensen put a hand on his brother to try and keep him calm.

Jared nodded, “Hey Jeff.”

Jeff grinned, “Have you guys been downstairs? It’s quite the party. Mom really knows how to throw a birthday party.”

Jared chuckled. Jeff smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair, “Long time no see squirt. Been hitting the gym I see.”

Dean gave a low growl which thankfully went unheard by Jeff but Sam clearly heard it and gave a small smile. Jeff suddenly looked up and frowned.

“Are my eyes playing tricks on me or am I seeing twice the double?”

Jared shook his head, “Jensen, Dean, this is our older brother Jeff. Jeff this is Dean and Jensen. They’re twins too and our boyfriends.”

Jeff chuckled, “Meg was right. Wow. Does dad know?”

Jeff tried to make meaningless conversation for a little while and then encouraged everyone to head back downstairs. When they got back downstairs, the party was in full swing. There were more people there and everyone was eating and drinking and dancing. Megan walked over to them.

“Come on you guys you’re missing the fun.”

Dean chuckled. He kinda liked Megan more and more as he watched her. She was young and full of energy and he could tell she really loved her brothers.

“Dance with me Dean,” Megan called out to him suddenly.

“What?”

Megan giggled, “Come on. Just one dance.”

Dean looked at his boyfriend who was laughing and nodding. Dean sighed and put down his soda, “Fine, only one.”

Megan chuckled, “That’s right Dean show me those moves.”

Dean laughed as he danced with Megan. Jensen asked Sherri to dance and she giggled and danced with Jensen. After a while they turned the music down and sang happy birthday to Gerry who groaned and grumbled about being old but smiled still and cut the cake. Sam tried his best to enjoy himself but it was hard when Jeff kept staring at him. At one point Jeff stood next to him and touched his shoulder and it was all he could do not to run screaming to Dean.

Dean glanced at his boyfriend and could tell he was near the breaking point. He smiled and thanked Megan for the dance before tapping his brother on the shoulder.

“We need to go.”

Jensen nodded and went to find his boyfriend, “Jared?”

He found him in the den sitting on the couch staring into space, “Jay? We’re getting ready to go. Are you okay?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said standing and followed his boyfriend out.

The four boys said their goodbyes and after making promises to come by more often, they left the house and climbed in the car heading back to Dallas.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Once they reached Dallas, Jared dropped Dean and Jensen off at their house and headed toward home with Sam in the passenger seat.

Dean frowned looking at his brother as they headed inside the house, “Jen something’s wrong with Jared.”

“He’s probably just tired. He’ll be fine.”

Dean shook his head, “That’s not what I mean. I don’t know if you noticed this but twice he flinched when his dad touched him and there’s the fact that he keeps spacing out. I think you should talk to him man.”

Jensen sighed, “Look, Dean, I appreciate the concern, but if Jared wants to tell, he’ll tell when he’s ready. I’m not going to force him to tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean sighed as he headed into his bedroom.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Sam sat on the couch looking at his hands when Jared sat next to him and forced his brother to look at him.

“Hey, I’m proud of you. You know that? You lasted almost the entire party. That’s something to be proud of.”

Sam looked back down at his hands and Jared sighed, “Sam, look at me.”

Sam looked up at his brother his eyes filled with tears. Jared shook his head.

“He can’t hurt you. I promise you he will never hurt you again. Remember, you’re older now and stronger.”

“You think that means anything? He can still hurt me if he wants to Jared!” Sam yelled storming off to his room.

Boy do I know the feeling, Jared thought to himself.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean frowned as someone knocked on the door and was surprised to see Danneel standing there, “Hey Danni.”

Danni crossed her arms over her breasts, “Hey Danni is all you can say to me?” she responds storming into the house.

Dean frowned as he shut the door behind her, “What-“ he starts.

“I’m still trying to put my head around this Dean. We had something good. We loved each other and then all of a sudden, out of the blue you tell me you’re breaking up with me for a…a _guy_?”

Dean sighed, “Danni, I explained this to you.”

She huffed, “Dean I always knew you were bisexual.”

“So why is this hard for you to understand?” Dean asked standing in front of her.

Danni frowned, “Because I’d like to know what he’s got that I don’t. What’s so great about him? Can he suck your cock better than me? You’d trade all of this,” she said sweeping her hands down her body, “for a guy you barely even know?”

Dean groaned, “I’m not going through this with you again. I love him Danni and I’m sorry that you can’t accept that, but-“

“You’re right, I can’t accept that. I just know that you still have feelings for me,” she said pushing herself up on Dean.

Dean stammered, “D-Danni, I think you better…go.”

Danneel grinned, “Does he know how much of a control freak you are? Does he know all your weak spots like I do?” She said gripping Dean’s cock and making him moan. Not in a good way.

“Danni, stop.”

Danni chuckled, “What’s the matter Dean? Isn’t this what your cock sucking boyfriend does for you? I thought you liked it when I squeezed your cock. Here let me make it better for you,” she said getting on her knees.

Dean started to back up, “Danni, you need to leave,” he says attempting to push her off as she unzips his pants.

“Fuck Dean, you’re enjoying this. Look how hard you are for me.”

Danni gripped his cock and drew it into her mouth and moaned. Dean wanted to try pushing her off but he knew he’d only hurt himself. He thought of trying to call for Jensen but remembered he went to the store. Dean never wanted felt so violated and as weak as he did when he was mugged. His body seemed to betray him. It had been so long since he had any kind of sexual release and it remembered Danni well. He felt his balls grow taut and he knew he was about to come whether he liked it or not.

Danni grinned as she swallowed his come and pulled off of him, “There, that wasn’t so bad was it? Now, why don’t you stop all this silliness and come back to me where you belong?”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

 

Jensen walked into the house and nearly dropped his bags seeing Dean and Danneel tangled up together. He nearly yelled at Dean for cheating on Sam but he took one look at his brother and his heart clenched and he realized this wasn’t his doing at all.

“You bitch!” he yelled grabbing Danni off the floor causing Dean to drop to the floor in a shaking, crying mess.

Danni just laughed, “Oh Jensen, I was just trying to get Dean to understand that I’m the right person for him.”

“By forcing yourself on him? By sexually assaulting him? Get the fuck out before I call the cops Danneel,” he said pushing her out the door.

Jensen walked over to his brother, “Dean, hey,” he said touching his brother, not missing the flinch.

He frowned wondering what Danneel did to his brother. He sighed.

“Hey let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll get some air okay? I need your help man, I’m not strong enough to carry you.”

Dean whimpered. A sound that Jensen never heard come from his brother. He didn’t know what to do.

He tried to think of what to do or who could help his brother. He thought of the only person he knew that could help Dean. He picked up his phone and dialed Sam.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max: Hey how you all doing? You hanging tight with this story?  
> Me: It's starting to pick up. Lots more will be happening soon  
> Max: And not just sex with Sam and Dean. Although by the looks of things that's happening really soon.  
> Me: Max! Shh!!!

Sam lay on his bed reading when he heard his cellphone ringing. He frowned as he reached for it, “Hello?”

_“Sam, its Jensen. I don’t know what happened but I need your help. It’s Dean.”_

“Dean?” Sam asked sitting up. “Is he alright?”

_“I don’t know.”_

Sam frowned, “I’ll try to come as soon as I can,” he said getting up from the bed.

_“Okay, see you soon.”_

Sam hung up the phone and headed out to his brother’s room knocking on the door, “Jared.”

Jared opened the door and frowned, “Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Jensen called and said something happened to Dean. Can you give me a ride over there?”

Jared nodded and grabbed his keys, “Yeah. Come on.”

The ride to Dean and Jensen’s was silent. Sam looked out the window wondering what could have happened to Dean to make Jensen worry. Jared glanced at his brother and frowned, but didn’t say anything. The minute Jared pulled up to the Ackles’ apartment, Sam was jumping out the car. Jared sighed as he parked the car before following his brother.

Jensen opened the door for Sam and Jared shaking his head, “I don’t know what happened. I had gone to the store and when I came home, his ex-girlfriend Danneel was on top of him.”

Sam walked over to Dean and bent down before gently touching his arm. His gut clenched when he saw Dean visibly flinch, “Dean, it’s me Sam. Hey, you’re okay.”

Sam frowned when he got no response from Dean other than a flinch. He sighed as he gently placed a small kiss on Dean’s lips. He felt Dean hesitate before kissing him back.

Dean hesitated for a minute, but he could tell this was Sam and not Danni and kissed him back before opening his eyes, “Sam.”

Sam smiled, “There you are. I was getting worried for a minute.”

Dean frowned, “Sam, what are you doing here?”

Sam frowned, “Jared called me. He was worried about you.”

Dean sat up shakily and looked around. He didn’t remember anything that happened. One minute Danni was giving him a very painful blowjob and the next minute Sam was sitting in front of him smiling softly. He shook his head and groaned at the headache that had formed.

Sam frowned, “Dean?”

Dean blinked again, “I’m alright Sam. Just a headache.”

Jensen frowned at his brother, “Dean, what happened?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t remember. I remember Danni coming by and talking to me about how she couldn’t accept  that I was in a relationship with Sam and that she was the only one for me. I remember her giving me a blowjob no matter how much I tried to force her off of me. And that’s it.”

Jensen frowned glancing at Sam, “Dean, when I came home from the store, Danni was on top of you. The two of you seemed to be tangled up together or something.”

Dean shook his head as he got to his feet, “I don’t remember Jensen.”

Jensen frowned and opened his mouth when Sam spoke, “It’s okay Dean, let’s go get you into bed and I’ll bring you some Tylenol,” he said helping Dean down the hall to his bedroom.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

In the bedroom Sam helped Dean lie down before headed to get the Tylenol and some water. He headed back to the room and handed him the Tylenol and the water before lying next to him on the bed.

“Thanks Sammy.”

Sam smiled placing a hand on Dean’s chest and sighed. Dean frowned.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Sam shrugged and Dean frowned, “Sam, you know this doesn’t change how I feel about you, right? Danni’s part of my past, you’re part of my present and future.”

Sam sighed, “Maybe you should just go back to Danni.”

Dean sat up and frowned, “What? Why would you say that?”

Sam sighed, “Dean, so much bad has happened because of me. I’m not worth it. I mean I’m so broken that we can’t even have sex.”

Dean lifted Sam’s face to look at him and shook his head, “You are worth it baby. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t think you were worth it. You need to understand that Sam. You are worth everything to me. Look how far you’ve come! Just because we’re not having sex doesn’t mean you’re not improving. Baby, you’re getting better and better every day and I’m so proud of you.”

“But I want to have sex with you. I need to know at least I can still do that,” Sam frowned.

Dean sighed, “Baby, we’ll get there. I promise. We’ll have sex soon, but you just gotta be patient.”

Sam sighed and laid his head on Dean’s arm, “I’ll try.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

When ten minutes had passed and neither Sam nor Dean came out of the room Jensen frowned and went to check on them. He opened Dean’s door and smiled as he saw them sleeping.

“God they look so cute together,” Jensen smiled.

“Yeah, they do,” Jared agreed. “So what do you wanna do now?”

Jensen eyed his boyfriend up and down, “I can think of one thing.”

“Jensen!” Jared laughed.

Jensen chuckled, “Sorry. Can’t help it. No seriously though, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jared and Jensen sat on the couch and Jensen glanced at his boyfriend.

“I’m just wondering if you’re okay. You seemed kinda distant when we were at your parents’ house.”

Jared bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. I guess I was just thinking a lot.”

Jensen frowned, “Jay, you know you can talk to me right?”

“I said I’m fine Jen. Drop it.”

Jensen frowned, “Jay…”

“What the fuck do you want from me Jensen? I’m not like you where I just say everything I’m thinking or feeling. I have some secrets that I’d like to keep to myself.”

“Jay, I’m not saying you have to tell me everything. All I’m saying is that if there’s something then let me help you,” Jensen frowned.

“It’s none of your goddamn business so back off!” Jared yelled walking out the front door and slamming the door shut.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean woke up to Sam pressing his ass into his hard on. As good as it felt, he needed to move. He gently moved away from Sam as he got up from the bed.

“Dean?”

Dean turned and saw Sam staring tiredly at him, “Going to the bathroom.”

He headed out the room and frowned when he saw his brother’s door closed but no sounds coming from it. He shook his head and went to relieve himself. When he came out he knocked on his brother’s door.

“Come in.”

Dean opened the door and frowned, “Jen, where’s Jay?”

“He left. We kinda got into an argument and he left.”

“Oh shit, man. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah you should be. It’s your fault anyway.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean frowned.

“What do you think asshat, you’re the one who told me I should talk to him and thanks to your advice, he blew up at me!” Jensen yelled.

Sam walked over to Dean, “What’s going on?”

“Jared and Jensen had an argument and he’s blaming it on me,” Dean explained.

“Well it was you who told me I should talk to him,” Jensen spoke.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to listen to me. You said that you’d wait for him to talk to you. So don’t go blaming it on me. This has nothing to do with me.”

Sam frowned, “Guys, stop it.”

Jensen and Dean glanced at Sam. Sam sighed, “Look Jensen, I know you’re worried about Jared, but you gotta let him open up to you in his own time. Jared may not seem like it but he’s pretty secretive. There are things about him that even I don’t know. Let him calm down and then tell him that you’ll back off or something.”

Jensen nodded, “Okay.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

The next morning Jensen was helping an elderly patient when Jared showed up. He wasn’t expecting Jared to come to his job especially after yesterday. He glanced toward Jared and saw he had taken a seat and nodded his head as if to say _continue._

“Mrs. Wilson, you are certainly making loads of progress,” he smiled.

“Well I wouldn’t have done it had it not for you Jensen,” she smiled back.

Jensen blushed, “Just doing my job ma’am. How about we call it a day. I’ll see you next week?”

Mrs. Wilson smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Jensen nodded to his aide as he kissed Mrs. Wilson on her cheek and walked down the hall. He didn’t have to look back to know Jared was following him. He headed to his office and sat down before pulling out his notebook.

“Nice office,” Jared said.

Jensen nodded as he made some notes in his book before putting it away. He closed his drawer and looked up at Jared, “Can I help you?”

Jared frowned, “Jensen, I’m sorry. I was an ass yesterday and wanted to apologize.”

Jensen shrugged, “You don’t need to apologize, Jared. You made it pretty clear you don’t want or need my help.”

Jared sighed as he leaned against the door, “I didn’t mean it like that Jen.”

“Didn’t you? Look, I understand that maybe you’re not used to being with another man or whatever, but you had a girlfriend before so I’m sure you know how this works Jared. I was trying to offer my support to you. We’re a couple now. You don’t have to handle everything alone.”

When Jared didn’t speak Jensen stood and continued, “I’m not saying you have divulge your deepest, darkest secrets to me. All I’m saying is don’t keep me on the outside. Let me in a little.”

Jared sighed, “It’s hard. I’m used to being the strong one. I never had someone to lean on.”

Jensen chuckled, “You sound like Dean. He was always considered the strong one until he got mugged and then he started seeing himself as weak. Jay, you’re not weak just because someone asks you to lean on them a little. Just because something bad happened to you doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

Jared’s eyes widened, “How do you…?”

Jensen shook his head, “I don’t. I’m just giving an example. I love you Jay, and I just want to be there for you in any way I can.”

Jared kissed Jensen, “I love you too, Jen. I’m really sorry.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean sat at the computer on his break trying to plan a trip for him and Sam. He felt that the two of them needed some time alone from their brothers.

“Hey man what are you doing?” His coworker Dante asked coming over to him.

“Just planning a trip,” Dean shrugged.

“Ooh, for you and the hunni?” Dante chuckled.

Dean laughed, “Something like that yeah.”

Dante smiled, “Hey why don’t you use my cabin?”

Dean frowned, “What cabin?”

Dante chuckled, “I own a cabin in Cedar Park. It’s about a two hour drive from here. I think it would be a perfect little vacation for you and your boo.”

Dean frowned before nodding. He did have some vacation days that he wanted to use up, “I’ll think about it.”

Dante clapped Dean on the back, “Let me know and I’ll give you the keys.”

Dean nodded as he watched Dante walk away. Yes, he thought. That would be the perfect little get away for him and Sam. He clicked on a new browser window and Googled things to do in Cedar Parks.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

That evening Dean drove his baby to Sam’s place. He had barely gotten to the door when it was thrown open and Sam was grinning at him.

“I saw you out the window,” he grinned, placing a kiss on Dean’s mouth before heading back into the house.

Dean chuckled, walking in behind Sam, “Watching me from the window huh? I think that’s called stalking and it’s a crime Sammy.”

Sam grinned as he flopped on the couch. His grin slowly turned into a frown when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean sighed, sitting down, and shaking his head, “Nothing Sammy, um, where’s Jared?”

Sam shrugged, “I think he said something about going over to your place. Dean, what’s going on, you’re scaring me.”

“Sorry Sammy, I’m not trying to. I guess I’m just a little nervous,” Dean said, running his fingers through his hair.

Sam frowned, “Dean Ackles? Nervous?”

“Ha, ha, Sammy. Look, um, what do you say about taking a little trip with me? Y’know just the two of us.”

Sam blinked, “Wait, you serious?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah. I figured since there’s a three day weekend coming up we can go somewhere, you know, maybe not far and just spend time with the two of us.”

Sam frowned and Dean got worried, “Sam?”

“I…I’ve never been away from home before. What if something happens?”

Dean kissed him, “I’ll be there. Don’t worry Sam, I promise I won’t let anything happen.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

After spending the week talking it over with their brothers, and Dean working to convince Jared that he will take care of his brother, Sam and Dean were loading up Dean’s impala on Friday afternoon.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked buckling his seatbelt.

Dean grinned, “You’ll find out. I promise,” he said putting in a tape.

The drive was pretty quiet with the exception of Dean’s music. Each of the boys busy with their own thoughts. Dean figured a nice little getaway was something that Sam needed. What they both needed. Sam wondered where they were going and he hoped that whatever it was, he wouldn’t mess it up. After about an hour Dean needed to stop to stretch his legs and use the bathroom. He stopped at the next gas station he saw and glanced over at Sam and smiled. Sam had managed to fall asleep. He quickly used the can, filled the tank, and got some snacks before getting on the road.

Sam shifted in his seat and opened his eyes, “Where are we?”

“Relax, we still have about an hour’s drive left,” Dean said.

Sam shifted again, “Dean where are we going?”

Dean turned and gave Sam a smile before he quickly kissed him, “You’ll see when we get there now just relax. I brought you some snacks.”

About half an hour to an hour later Dean was pulling off the highway and onto a dirt road before pulling the car in front of a quaint little cabin. Sam frowned.

“Why are we at a cabin in Cedar Rapids?”

Dean sighed and shut off the engine, “Let’s go inside and I’ll explain. I promise.”

Sam groaned but did as Dean asked, climbing out of the car. Dean used Dante’s keys to let them inside. He led Sam to the couch in the living room and they sat down so he could explain.

“So here’s the deal. I was thinking about planning a trip with you for a while. I figured getting away from Jared and things would do you some good. My coworker, Dante, offered to let me use his cabin. This cabin. I, uh,” Dean cleared his throat, scratching at his head. “I wanted it to be kinda a surprise I guess.”

Sam smiled and then tackled Dean giving him a deep, passionate kiss, “Dean…that’s…thank you.”

Dean gave him a shy smile back before he cleared his throat and gently pushed Sam off of him, “So let’s, uh, check this place out. Dante said it has cable and all the works.”

Sam chuckled and took Dean’s hand while they explored the cabin. They checked out the kitchen which surprisingly had been fully stocked, and Dean suspected Dante had been here sometime during the week to stock it up for them. There was a back porch that overlooked a small pond, and Sam smiled before going back inside with Dean. They found out that the cabin, indeed, did have cable and there were two televisions, one in the living room and one in the bedroom accompanied by a king sized bed. The bathroom was just down the hall from the living room and had a big enough tub for two. The hall closet was nothing special, just held towels and sheets. Dean took Sam’s hand and they went back into the living room where Dean started a fire in the fireplace.

“Does your friend live here?” Sam asked curling on the couch, his legs tucked underneath him.

Dean shook his head, joining him on the couch, “No. He uses it more like a getaway cottage so to speak.”

Sam nodded and picked up his book that he had set there earlier. Dean smiled, “I should probably call your brother and let him know we’re okay.”

Sam chuckled and read while Dean called Jared and let him know what was going on.  Jared told him how he and Jensen had made up from their fight and Dean laughed and teased them. Dean reassured Jared again and hung up the phone. He looked at Sam so engrossed in his book and he felt a pang of arousal in his gut just by the way Sam looked.

“Sam,” Dean spoke, his voice low and husky.

Sam looked up, “Dean?”

Dean gripped the back of Sam’s head and crushed their mouths together in a brutal but passionate kiss. Sam moaned and dropped his book before putting his hands on Dean’s chest. Their kiss was full of clashing teeth, bites of the lip and lots of tongue. When the need for air arose Dean pulled back slightly looking at Sam’s swollen mouth.

Dean groaned and straddled Sam’s lap and kissed his neck giving little bites to it before he removed Sam’s shirt completely.

“Dean,” Sam moaned.

“Yeah.”

Sam lifted slightly and tugged at Dean’s shirt until he got the hint and took it off. Sam then molded their mouths together again causing Dean to chuckle a little especially when Sam moaned.

“What’s wrong Sammy, getting a little too hot?”

“Dean, please.”

Dean leaned forward and flicked his tongue on Sam’s nipples, causing Sam to moan and tilt his head back. Dean slid back just a little before undoing the button on Sam’s pants and slid his hand in his boyfriend’s underwear gripping his rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh god, Dean.”

“Gonna come already baby?” Dean asked kissing his lips as he pumped Sam’s cock hard and fast.

Sam nodded. He moaned again, tossing his head back and bucked his hips before crying out and coming all over himself.

“Shit,” he panted.

“Mm,” Dean said kissing him gently.

“Your turn,” Sam smiled, still panting lightly.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re spent baby. Just relax in the afterglow.”

Sam snorted, pushing Dean off his lap. He then stood and took Dean’s hand leading him to the shower. Sam proceeded, after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, to blow Dean in the shower. Afterwards, the two lay on the bed and watched TV. Well, Dean was watching the TV, Sam, however, was curled against his side fast asleep.

Dean had just started dozing off when Sam’s phone rang. He groaned, reaching over to the side and grabbed it, “Hello?”

_“Dean? Why are you answering Sam’s phone?”_

“Hello to you too, Jared. Sam’s asleep and I don’t want to wake him up.”

Jared chuckled, _“Wore my brother out already?”_

“What? No! It wasn’t like that.”

Jared laughed, _“Relax Dean, I’m teasing. Listen. Have Sam call me when he can, okay?”_

“Sure,” Dean said before he hung up the phone. He shook his head before putting the phone back down on the nightstand. He glanced at Sam and smiled.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean woke up that evening not even remembering falling asleep. He groaned and stretched before noticing that Sam wasn’t in the room.

“Sam?” he called slipping out of the bed.

He found Sam in the kitchen facing the stove. He chuckled softly and kissed his neck, “Whatcha cooking?”

“Jeez! You scared the crap outta me!” Sam jolted.

“Sorry. What are you doing?” Dean asked again.

Sam shrugged, “Cooking dinner,” he said flipping a burger.

Dean frowned before looking at the clock and saw it was almost five. He didn’t realize that he had slept so long. Probably because he didn’t remember going to sleep in the first place.

“Need any help?”

Sam smiled, shaking his head, “No you relax.”

Dean shrugged and sat on the couch, after pulling out his laptop and began to plan what they were going to do tomorrow.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

Dinner was a fairly subdued event. Sam made cheeseburgers and French fries and the boys sat at the table just enjoying each other’s company. They made light conversation and it felt good for Dean to see Sam smile.

“Damn Sam, you’d make a wonderful house wife. Where’d you learn to cook like that?”

Sam chuckled softly, “Well since I really hadn’t left the house I figured I’d try to learn how to do something useful.”

Dean smiled, “Well, thanks.”

Sam grinned and the two of them stood in the kitchen doing the dishes. Dean washed while Sam dried and put away. Every so often the two would snag kisses from each other. At one point Sam snapped the drying towel at Dean’s behind and Dean laughed before putting the bubbles from the soapy water on Sam’s head. Coincidentally, Sam shook his wet hair in Dean’s face.

“Payback’s a bitch, Dean.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean faked like he was going to go after Sam.

Sam shrieked like a girl and ran from the room. Dean laughed, shaking his head before finishing up the dishes and putting them away. When he headed into the bedroom he found Sam curled up on the bed, talking to his brother.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean spoke softly, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

Sam nodded as he watched Dean grab his clothes and head into the bathroom. When Dean came out of the bathroom, he gave Sam a small kiss.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take your shower?” he suggested. “I’ll make some coffee or something.”

Sam cocked his head but nodded as he headed to the bathroom. Dean headed to the kitchen and put on some coffee before he sat back at the computer and came up with a plan for them to do tomorrow.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Sam moaned, turning over and reaching for Dean, but found his spot on the bed empty. He sat up, a little groggy.

“Dean?” he called.

Sam slipped out of the bed and headed toward the living room before spotting Dean in the kitchen.

“Dean?”

Dean turned and smiled, “Morning Sammy.”

Sam smiled, “What are you doing?”

Dean chuckled, “Duh, making breakfast. I decided to make breakfast since you made dinner and besides, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

Sam poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter, “Oh?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yup, got a full day planned for us,” Dean said, leaning over before placing a kiss on Sam’s lips.

Sam frowned and put his cup down before crossing his arms, “Dean.”

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked as he deposited the pancakes on a plate.

Sam just sighed, clearly frustrated, but not sure how to voice his frustration. He made a small noise in his throat and Dean glanced at him.

“Hey,” Dean said turning off the stove and going over to him. “Hey, calm down. Breathe, baby,” he said, putting his hand on Sam’s chest.

Sam tried but it was hard, “De…”

“Shh, breathe,” Dean spoke softly, rubbing his back, trying to get Sam to breathe.

After a few tries Sam took a couple small and slow breaths. Dean smiled, “There we go. Just calm down.”

Sam nodded and closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing. Once he got it back under control, he opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Now, can you tell me what got you so frustrated?” Dean asked gently.

Sam remained silent and Dean sighed, “That’s okay. Let’s eat breakfast, okay?”

Sam nodded and helped him put the food on the table before they both sat down and ate. Dean learned a while ago not to force Sam to talk when he got frustrated or had a panic attack. He figured it would be easier if Sam told him when he was ready.

Sam smiled, “So, what’s on the agenda?” he asked softly as he ate his pancakes.

“Well, I was thinking of taking a ride on the Austin Steam train, figuring we’d start with something a little relaxing and then we can check out the 1890 Ranch. It’s like a place with food, shops, and entertainment and then I figured we’d probably end our day by swimming in Lake Travis.”

Sam smiled, sipping his coffee, “Sounds fun.”

Dean shrugged, “And we’d figure out other things to do along the way.”

Sam nodded as he finished up his breakfast. Once he was done, he went to wash his dishes and then headed to the room to get dressed. Dean sighed as he watched him go. He really wanted to know what had gotten Sam all frustrated, but he wasn’t going to push.

Dean made sure they were out of the cabin by 9:30 as it took a half an hour to get to the train and it was leaving at 10.

“So I was reading the description for this train ride and it’s a six hour ride with a two hour layover and it covers sixty-six miles of the Texas Hill country.”

“Sounds pretty,” Sam smiled.

Dean nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. Sam climbed out of the car and, taking Dean’s hand they headed toward the train. During the first half of the train ride Dean was content to just sitting back and watching his lover. Sam was glued to the window where he was taking pictures with his phone.

“Dean, smile,” Sam grinned, snapping a picture of his boyfriend.

“Sam! Give me that!” he said, trying to grab Sam’s phone.

Sam chuckled and put the phone in his pocket, “Thank you Dean.”

Dean kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “Anything for you baby.”

Sam hummed softly as he snuggled up next to his boyfriend and watched the Countryside.

It was during their two hour layover that Sam finally had voiced his frustration from earlier. They were walking along a trail outside that wasn’t too far from the train. Dean and Sam were holding hands and Dean pushed Sam against a tree and kissed him deeply.

Sam moaned into the kiss before he realized they were outside in full view of the other passengers and he remembered what had bothered him early, and he pushed Dean away.

“Sam? What’s wrong?”

Sam closed his eyes briefly so he wouldn’t get overtly frustrated again, “This is nice Dean, but what does it all mean?”

“What are you talking about baby?”

“The cabin, all of what you have planned for us today. What does it mean?”

Dean was confused, “That I love you and thought you’d like some time away from your annoying brother,” he chuckled a little.

Sam was getting frustrated that he couldn’t just come right out and say what he wanted. Dean frowned, putting a hand on his chest, “You gotta relax baby.”

Sam closed his eyes, took a couple of breaths and opened them again and looked at Dean, “Does-Is-Can we have sex?”

Dean chuckled, “You really think that we wouldn’t?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean it’s been months and every time we got close you pushed me away.”

Dean sighed, “Baby, I needed to make sure you were ready and plus I wanted the timing to be right.”

They walked back to the train in silence. Sam was pondering Dean’s words.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared smiled as he and Jensen looked at the pictures Sam and Dean sent to them.

“This will be good for them you know,” Jensen said, kissing his boyfriend.

“I hope so. I just can’t help but worry. I haven’t been away from my brother in years. I mean I know Dean, will take care of him, but still I worry.”

Jensen chuckled, “You wouldn’t be a brother if you didn’t worry.”

Jared smiled.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

By the time the train had pulled back into the station, Sam had fallen asleep. Dean smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth.

“Hey baby, come on we’re back.”

Sam moaned but opened his eyes and followed Dean off the train. He kissed Dean, “I had fun.”

Dean snorted, “I bet you did, you big girl. What do you say we get something to eat and visit the ranch, or did you have something else in mind?”

Sam shook his head, “No. That actually sounds wonderful.”

They drove toward the 1890 ranch where they spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and exploring and eating. Dean had to admit that the ranch was nothing like he expected. He thought it was an actual ranch with horses and things like that. After having lunch and doing a bit more shopping, the boys decided to just take a drive around Cedar Parks and enjoy the scenery. Every now and then Sam would try and get Dean to take a picture with him which caused the older male to laugh, but he would smile and take the picture because it made Sam happy and all he wanted was for Sam to be happy.

At around 7:30 Dean drove them to A Surf and Turf restaurant that was close by the cabin.

“Good evening, I’m Melissa; I’ll be your server. Are you two doves ready to order?”

Sam blushed a little and looked at the menu, “I’ll have the stuffed catfish fillet, and the house salad.”

“What would you like to drink?”

Sam frowned, “Um, I’ll just have an iced tea.”

Melissa nodded writing it down and turned to Dean, “And you big boy?”

“The Flat Iron steak, baked potato and a coke.”

As soon as Melissa left Dean noticed that Sam had gotten unusually quiet, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head as Melissa returned with their drinks. She grinned at Dean.

“Your food should be out shortly. Let me know if you guys need anything else. And I mean anything.”

Sam slouched and tried not to snarl. Dean frowned.

“Sam, what’s wrong?”

“She wants you Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “I know baby, but she’s not getting me. I’m with you.”

Soon their food arrived the two boys eagerly dug in. They made small conversation, but mainly just enjoyed each other’s company. When they left the restaurant and headed back to the cabin, Sam thanked him again.

“I had fun tonight Dean,” he said, kissing Dean as he tried to open the cabin door.

Dean smirked, “The night’s not over yet, baby boy.”

Sam frowned but then his eyes widened, “Really?”

Dean just smirked again.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Good news, at least I didn't make you wait a whole month for an update. It's only been about 2 weeks. Anyway, I know you all have been anxiously awaiting this chapter so I won't take up too much time, but I just wanna say thank you for being patient with me for both with the long intervals in between updates and with the building up to this chapter. I'm sure you can guess why it took Sam and Dean so long to get to this point but if you're confused I'll let you know.
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy and please tell me what you think. This was a difficult chapter to write

As soon as the door was closed Dean became nervous. The problem was that Dean didn’t do nervous. Especially not when it came to sex. He knew that things would be a little stilted because of what Sam had been through which is probably why he was as nervous as he was. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt Sam.

Sam looked a little nervous himself as he looked at Dean beneath those long eyelashes of his. He gave Dean a small smile before kissing him. Dean moaned and soon their tongues became intertwined in a battle of dominance. When the need for air became too hard to resist, the boys parted as their breaths came in short pants before Dean launched his mouth on Sam’s again this time kissing, biting and sucking into his mouth and lips.

“Shit,” Dean breathed as he pulled away again.

Sam moaned and Dean led him to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed and began ravishing his mouth again causing Sam to moan and arch up against him. Dean pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. Sam looked at him with lust blown eyes, swollen and wet lips and Dean groaned. He had to remember to take things slow.

“Dean,” Sam moaned, blinking hazily up at him.

“Shh, just relax baby,” Dean murmured, bending down to kiss him again as he removed Sam’s shirt.

Dean straddled Sam’s hips lightly before bending down to kiss at his chest. He kissed, nipped and sucked at Sam’s exposed chest causing Sam to moan and squirm. He was getting hard and rapidly. Sam reached out with his long arms and wrapped them around Dean’s back before grabbing the hem of Dean’s t-shirt in his hands and pulled it up.

Dean chuckled and pulled back slightly so Sam could get his shirt off, “In a hurry?”

Sam scowled, “Shut up.”

Dean chuckled again and went back to what he was doing this time giving Sam’s nipples some attention. First sucking and nipping at the left nipple before turning his attention to the right one.

“Dean, please,” Sam moaned softly as he spread his legs.

Dean smiled and kissed carefully down Sam’s belly keeping his eyes on his boyfriend at all times in case he was in some sort of distress. Dean noticed how when he got closer to the waistband of his pants, Sam’s breath hitched.

“Hey, calm down baby, you’re okay,” Dean murmured, rubbing a hand on Sam’s stomach. “Open your eyes and look at me baby.”

Sam opened his eyes and nodded, “Sorry.”

Dean smiled and gently removed Sam’s jeans and boxers. He just stood there staring as if he had never seen Sam fully naked before. He had, but not enough. Sam squirmed.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Just looking,” Dean grinned.

“Well do something. I’m getting blue balls over here.”

Dean laughed, “Calm down baby,” he said getting on his knees.

Dean cupped his hand under Sam’s balls and rolled them in his hand before licking a stripe from Sam’s balls to the tip. He did that a few times and was so focused on his task that he didn’t realize Sam was tensing.

“Please,” Sam whimpered.

Dean thought Sam wanted him to put his cock in his mouth so he nodded and did exactly that not prepared for what happened next. Sam screamed.

“No! Please!”

Sam thrashed and bucked his hips causing Dean to gag and pull off rather quickly, “Sam, hey, Sam!” he shouted, making his way up the bed to try and calm down his boyfriend.

He didn’t know what had happened because he’d given him blowjobs before and after that first time, they were okay. He sighed and pulled Sam into his arms and spoke to him softly trying to calm him down.

Sam looked up at him. He wanted to say sorry or something but he couldn’t instead he started laughing. Dean frowned.

“What’s so funny?”

Sam chuckled, “Um, the fact that you’re shirtless and I’m naked and we’re cuddling. But, um, I’m sorry. I just…”

Dean kissed Sam on the mouth, “Hey, you don’t need to apologize. This is going to take time.”

Sam huffed, “I’m sick of waiting. I wanna be with you like that now.”

“I know baby, but you can’t force yourself. This is what I keep telling you. Look, we’ll try again another time okay?”

Sam shook his head, “No. Dean, please. I need you. I need you so bad it hurts. I can’t wait anymore. Please, I don’t want what he did to me to take away this special thing between us.”

Dean frowned and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam pulled out the puppy dog eyes that he could never refuse and he groaned.

“Okay! But next panic attack we’re stopping and we’re going to wait, understood?”

Sam nodded.

Dean decided to forgo the blowjob even though he knew it was make Sam a little more relaxed, but seeing how he freaked out, he changed his mind. He eased Sam back onto his back and went to quickly grab the lube and condom.

Sam huffed, “You know it’s not fair that I’m the only one naked.”

Dean chuckled, “All in due time baby. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Dean lay on his side and distracted Sam with kisses as he slowly and carefully eased his finger inside and gently began to stroke him. He frowned, but tried not to make it noticeable as he definitely could feel scarring inside.

“Mm, more,” Sam moaned.

“Shh, just relax,” Dean said, kissing Sam.

He continued to carefully prep him and it wasn’t long before Dean had three fingers inside and Sam was getting impatient. Dean kissed him again and carefully removed his fingers causing Sam to whine before putting the condom on and after lubing up, Dean eased inside going snail slow.

Sam moaned when Dean was finally seated inside and wrapped his arms around his back. Dean chuckled softly and bent down to kiss him just staying as still as possible to allow Sam to get used to him. Sam looked up at him and nodded and Dean began to move. He wanted nothing more than to pin Sam down and pound him into the mattress but he had to remember to go slow for Sam’s sake. After a while Sam couldn’t take the slow pace anymore.

“Harder,” he moaned.

Dean picked up the pace giving Sam what he wanted. No words were spoken and all that could be heard were the pants, soft moans and occasional screams of pleasure coming from Sam as well as the pants and occasional groans and grunts coming from Dean. Sam’s orgasm came hard and fast that he didn’t even have time to warn Dean before he screamed and erupted over Dean’s hand and his own stomach.

“Shit,” Dean groaned, feeling Sam’s muscles clenching and releasing around him.

Dean thrust a couple more times before he came with a shout filling the condom. He waited a few minutes before carefully easing out causing Sam to wince a little. He disposed of the condom before collapsing on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Mm, thank you,” Sam said kissing his boyfriend’s chest.

Dean chuckled, “For what? I should be thanking you. That was awesome.”

Sam gave him a small smile, “For showing me I don’t have to be afraid.”

Dean frowned, “What are you talking about? Baby, if you were that afraid we could’ve waited.”

Sam shook his head, “No. That’s not what I meant. I just…I wanted this with you so bad, but all I could think about was Jeff. I didn’t want to be afraid anymore and I wanted you to help me not be afraid. That’s why I was always so insistent.”

Dean smiled and kissed Sam on the mouth, “I get it babe. I do. You’re welcome.”

Sam smiled and snuggled up to Dean, “Dean?”

Dean yawned, “Mm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Sammy, now shut up I’m trying to sleep.”

  **TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. I had been battling a bit of depression (still kinda am) and it sucked out all my ability and willingness to write.
> 
> Also I apologize this chapter's short. But when a chapter says stop, you stop.

Jared headed home from Jensen’s that afternoon and noticed a black car he didn’t recognize in his parking spot. As he pulled into the spot in front of the car he spotted his brother Jeff getting out of the car.

“Hey Jared.”

“Jeff.”

Jeff winced, “You sound sour little brother. Everything alright? Where’s Sammy?”

“First of all,” Jared said, turning to face his brother. “It’s Sam and second of all, it’s none of your business. What the hell are you doing here?” he asked as he entered the house.

Jeff shrugged as he followed Jared, “I just figured that since I’m in town for a week or two I’d spend time with my favorite brothers.”

“Your favorite brothers? Jeff, don’t come here thinking that you didn’t do anything wrong and act like everything is okay between us.”

Jeff laughed, “Jay, what are you talking about? I never hurt you.”

Jared shoved Jeff, “You fucking asshole! You hurt Sam! Thanks to your dumb ass he wouldn’t speak for years!”

“He talked at dad’s birthday.”

Jared shook his head, “He just started again. Thanks to his boyfriend.”

Jeff sighed, “Jared…I’m sorry. I was fucked up.”

“You ass, he was six! Don’t you come here giving me that bullshit. You knew exactly what the hell you were doing when you first touched him. If you were sorry you would’ve gotten help but you kept abusing him. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

Jeff laughed, “Dude, you wish you could take me.”

Jared glared, “Jeff, don’t tempt me.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

That afternoon, Dean and Sam sat by the water having a picnic lunch. Neither of them wanted to leave their little vacation place but they knew they had to return to the real world eventually.

“Thank you Dean. I really had fun.”

Dean smiled, “I’m glad Sammy. It was just what we both needed, I think.”

Sam nodded, smiling, “You really know how to spoil a guy.”

Dean laughed, “Well, hey. Gotta spoil you sometimes. Show you how much I love you,” he said before scratching at the back of his neck.

Sam leaned over and kissed him, “Why does that make you nervous?”

Dean shrugged as they began to pack up and head back to the cabin, “I don’t know. I never used to really love someone. I mean yeah I was in a relationship with Danneel, but I guess I didn’t love her that much.”

The two headed to the cabin and packed up and cleaned it, leaving it the same way it was when they arrived before finally driving back home. When they got to Sam’s house Sam frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“That car looks familiar, but I can’t remember whose it is,” he said as they headed into the house.

The sight that greeted them was not one either expected them to see. Jared and Jeff were on the ground, Jeff had his arm wrapped around Jared’s neck while Jared’s leg wrapped around his waist. On first sight it looked like the two were having some seriously rough and kinky sex, but on closer look you could see that Jeff was sporting a black eye and blood was oozing out of Jared’s bottom lip.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam chewed his bottom lip and put his head down. Dean sighed and whistled, “Hey!”

Jared and Jeff looked up. Jared stood and shoved Jeff, “Get the fuck out.”

Jeff coughed as he stood, “Hey there Sammy.”

Sam gave a small sound and backed up. Dean stood in front of him, “I believe Jared asked you to leave.”

Jeff glared, “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but no one asked you. I was talking to Sammy.”

Sam whimpered and clutched Dean’s shirt. Jared glared, “Jeff, get out you’re scaring him.”

Dean shook his head, “Do not make me call my brother. He’s a cop and he will have your ass so fast.”

Jeff laughed, “Dude don’t have jurisdiction over me, I don’t even live here.”

Dean laughed, “You’re here aren’t you? Believe me you’ll get arrested and they’ll ship you back home to face time.”

Jeff laughed and gave Sam a salute, “See you later Sammy.”

After Jeff left Sam sank to his knees, sobbing. Dean sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s okay baby. You’re okay.”

Sam just continued to sob. Dean continued to hold him and soothe him. Jared watched. He smiled a little. He really thought that Dean was the right one for Sam.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

It took a lot longer than Dean had hoped for him to get Sam to calm down. He didn’t blame him though. They just came back from a relaxing semi vacation to find his brothers locked in a heated fist fight. Eventually though, Sam calmed down.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Dean kissed him, “Don’t be. I don’t blame you at all.”

After a little while of talking with Jared, Dean kissed Sam on the mouth and headed home. He waved and plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

“Miss me?”

Jensen grinned, “Seems like you had a good time. What about Sam? Did he enjoy it as much as you did?”

Dean laughed and nodded, “Yeah. He had fun. Dragged me all over the place. I think that was just what he needed.”

Jensen smiled, “You both needed that, Dean.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

“So did you two enjoy yourself?” Jared asked as they stood in the kitchen together.

Sam nodded, “Yeah. It was nice. He let me take him all over the place. It felt good to get away and not think about anything.”

Jared nodded, “I bet. So?”

Sam cocked his head, “What?”

Jared just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at him.

“Are you serious?! I’m not going to tell you that. It’s none of your business!” Sam exclaimed. “Jeez! I never asked if you and Jensen had sex!”

Jared laughed, “Oh come on Sam. You’re my brother and you had, a troublesome past. I just gotta make sure he was good with you.”

Sam groaned, “Ugh! He was great. Really sweet and gentle. Happy?”

Jared just smiled as he stuck the chicken in the oven.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean stood in the kitchen cooking and Jensen stood over his shoulder, “Dude back up,” he said, shoving his brother a little.

Jensen backed up and then looked at him as they sat down to eat. Dean knew what he wanted to know but didn’t answer.

“Really Dean, just gonna leave me in the dark?”

“Yes. It’s none of your business.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “You told me the first time you and Danneel had sex and I told you about me and Chad because you wouldn’t stop breathing down my neck.”

Dean laughed, “I wasn’t breathing down your neck, shut up Jen.”

“You so were. You wanted to know what it was like and then you were so excited that you told me about you and Danneel’s first time.”

“So that doesn’t mean I have to tell you about me and Sam.”

Jensen nodded, “You’re right, sorry.”

Dean eyed his brother as he ate a piece of his steak, “Hey, what’s going on with you? You and Jared having problems already?”

Jensen shook his head, “No, but something is bothering him. I just wish he’d talk to me.”

“Just give him some space. He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Jensen just sighed as he continued to poke at his steak.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared was sitting on the couch correcting papers and Sam sat next to him with his nose in a book. Suddenly Sam looked up.

“I’m thinking about going back to school.”

Jared looked at him, “That’s great. You have an idea as to what for?”

“Law.”

Jared grinned, “I think you’d make a great lawyer.”

Sam grinned.

The next morning Sam was awoken due to the insistent knocking on the door. Groaning he opened it still in his t-shirt and boxers only to find Genevieve standing there looking pissed.

“Where’s Jared?” she asked, pushing past him to get in the house.

Sam cocked his head, “How do you know I’m not Jared?”

Genevieve glared, “Puh-lease. We dated, remember? I know the difference between you two. Now where is he?”

“Where do you think? It’s eight am on a Monday morning. He’s probably at work.”

Genevieve glared at him and poked his chest, “You tell that brother of yours that I let him have his fun. This whole “suddenly I’m gay” thing doesn’t fly with me anymore. I let him experiment and now the fun and games are over.”

“Sorry Gen, but I highly doubt Jared’s experimenting.”

Genevieve huffed, “Just tell him what I said,” she barked before walking out the door.

Sam shrugged. After showering and making breakfast, he sat at the table and ate while he booted up his laptop to search for colleges in the area. He was so into his search and an application that it took him about ten minutes before he realized someone was knocking on the door. He sighed as he went to open the door only to find Jeff standing there.

“Hey little brother.”

Sam swallowed. He would not allow the presence of his brother to reduce him to an infant like state, “What are you doing here Jeff?”

Jeff shrugged as he pushed past Sam, “I came to say hi to my baby brother. It’s been a long time.”

Sam swallowed hard, “You need to leave.”

Jeff cocked his head, “Not still scared of me are you? Oh come on Sammy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It’s Sam and I don’t care. You need to leave. You can’t just come in my house without permission and last time I checked, I didn’t invite you in.”

Jeff glowered, “Oh baby brother’s getting cheeky are we? Watch it Sam, I’m not above beating your ass.”

“Don’t make me ask again. I will call the police. Get out Jeff. Now.”

“Really Sam, that’s how you treat your older brother? What about all the good times we had together?”

“I had no good times! You raped me!”

Jeff laughed, “I wouldn’t necessarily call it rape.”

“Oh no, then please enlighten me, what would you call it?” Sam glared.

Sam didn’t know why he was still standing here arguing with Jeff. He could’ve called Dean or Jared or even the police by now but he did neither.

“Jeff, please,” Sam whimpered. “Just leave. Come back when Jared gets home.”

Jeff took a step toward Sam, “I wanna hang out with you.”

Sam backed up and shook his head, “No. Jeff I swear, I’ll call the police.”

Jeff kept coming, “You keep saying that but you haven’t made one step toward the phone. Tell me the truth, you missed this as much as I did. You want this too.”

“No. Jeff, please.”

Jeff nodded, “Yes, Sam. You know it’s true.”

Sam shook his head, “No,” he said and bolted.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry but I felt like I couldn't make you wait any longer. I hope you like it.

Sam whimpered and struggled as his brother straddled him, pinning him down on the kitchen floor.

“Jeff, please.”

Jeff chuckled as he tore off his brother’s pants, “When will you learn Sammy? You belong to me and no one else.”

“No,” Sam said struggling and trying to kick but it proved futile as Jeff was heavy and prevented him from moving.

Jeff pressed Sam’s asscheeks apart and pushed his cock inside, “Oh yes.”

“Ah!” Sam screamed.

Jeff just continued to plough at Sam’s ass harder and harder making him scream louder and louder until eventually Jeff hit him with a particularly hard thrust and Sam blacked out.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared walked into the house and frowned. It was quiet, “Sam?”

He frowned as he looked around. Everything pointed to Sam still being in the house. He checked the bedroom and his frowned deepened when he didn’t find Sam, “Sam?!”

He headed into the kitchen and froze, “Sam!” he shouted, running to his brother.

Sam was on the floor shaking. Jared looked around before shrugging off his coat and covered his brother, “Sam? Can you hear me?” he asked, touching Sam.

Sam freaked out and screamed, trying to move away from the offending arm.

“Sam, calm down it’s me, Jared.” Jared pulled out his cell and dialed a number, “Jen, it’s me, listen something’s wrong with Sam. Bring Dean.”

Jared hung up the phone and tried to get Sam off the floor but every time he touched him, Sam freaked out and lashed out. By the time Dean and Jensen arrived Jared had a black eye.

“What happened?” Dean asked as they entered the house.

Jared shrugged, “I came home and found him shivering on the kitchen floor. Every time I tried to move him he freaks out and lashes out.”

Dean frowned as he went into the kitchen, “Sammy?”

He frowned when he noticed Sam seemed to tense up when he called him Sammy. He knelt down and carefully picked up his boyfriend who immediately screamed and lashed out. Dean ignored it for carrying him to the bedroom and laid him in the bed.

“Baby, what happened?”

Sam’s screams died down when he was released and looked at Dean. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and Sam scrambled back.

“Sam, easy, I’m not going to hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?”

Sam shook his head and curled up tightly by the headboard. Dean frowned. Sam hadn’t acted like this before.

“Babe, I think maybe we should take you to a hospital,” The minute the word hospital was out of his mouth Dean got punched as Sam screamed. “Okay!” he yelled, rubbing his head, “A simple no would’ve sufficed.”

After a few minutes, seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Sam, he left the room and joined his brother and Jared in the living room, “He won’t talk to me.”

Jensen frowned, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe I can try.”

Dean shook his head, “No, Jen, you’re not hearing me. Sam won’t talk. At all. He hit me when I mentioned a hospital instead of just telling me no. Anytime I asked him what happened he just stared at me.”

“Well that’s just great,” Jared groaned.

Dean sat down, “What the hell happened to him?”

 “Jeff.”

“Your jerk brother? The one who abused Sam in the first place?” Dean asked, remembering seeing Jeff and Jared fighting.

Jared nodded, “That’s the one. I have no doubt in my mind that it was him.”

Dean growled, “I’d love to beat the crap outta him.”

Jensen frowned, “We can call the cops.”

Jared shook his head, “No. That won’t do any good. It’ll be his word against Sam’s and since he’s not talking right now…”

Dean sighed, “Then what do we do? Just let him keep coming? You know that’s what he’ll do Jay.”

“An alarm system.”

Jared and Dean both looked at Jensen, “What?”

“Get an alarm system installed. That way if someone tries to break in…”

“And what if he comes during the day? Like this time? Sam opened the door and let his brother in.”

Jared looked at Dean with wide eyes and before he could speak Dean interrupted, “I’m not saying it’s Sammy’s fault because it’s not.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Two weeks went by and Sam wasn’t progressing. He, according to Jared, was getting worse. He stopped talking completely, he barely left the room except to use the bathroom and he wouldn’t eat. No one could touch him without him freaking out which made it difficult for Jared to calm him from his nightmares.

Jared sat with Jensen on the couch, “I don’t know what to do? I’m worried about him Jen.”

“I know baby. I wish I knew what to tell you,” Jensen sighed.

Jared frowned when there was a knock on the door before he figured it was Dean. It wasn’t. It was his father. Jensen saw his boyfriend tense.

“What are you doing here?”

Jerry frowned, “I need a reason to visit my sons? You’re mother told me about Sam and I thought I could help. Jeff said he would stop by later and see what he could do as well.”

Jared swallowed, “We’re fine dad. Sam’s just having a rough week. That’s all.”

Jerry nodded, “Right. Well, I’ll be the judge of that.”

**TBC...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, Jerry's around. So tell me, will Jensen finally know the truth about Jared and his dad? and, what do you think Jeff has done/been doing to Sam? Will Sam ever come out of it and how? Please tell me your thoughts I welcome them all good and bad.


	26. Chapter 26

Jared moved aside as his father entered the house. He swallowed, “Dad, you remember my boyfriend Jensen.”

Jensen nodded, “Hi Mr. Padalecki.”

Jerry looked at him, “What did your brother do to my son? He wouldn’t be this way if it wasn’t for your brother.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, “Excuse me? If I remember correctly, it was Dean, who helped Sam in the first place.”

Jerry huffed and went into Sam’s bedroom. Jensen looked at his boyfriend, “Babe, you okay? You seem, I don’t know, tense.”

“I’m fine. I just don’t see what he’s doing here.”

Jensen shrugged, “Maybe he really does want to help.”

Jared glared at his boyfriend, “I highly doubt it. He just wants to see how much of my life I’ve managed to fuck up.”

Jensen frowned, “I doubt that’s true baby. You’ve made a good life for you and your brother.”

After a few minutes Jerry entered the living room, “Well I didn’t get anything out of him. He just sat there staring at me.”

Jared just shrugged and Jerry stared at both Jared and Jensen. After a minute Jensen cleared his throat, “Well I should head home. I gotta prepare for work tomorrow and I gotta stop at the store for Dean. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, kissing his boyfriend. “It was nice to see you again Mr. Padalecki.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared swallowed, “So, can I get you something to drink?”

Jerry scowled at him, “You think you’re just gonna sit there and play dumb?”

Jared blinked, “What are you talking about?”

“How this is all your fault. You claim to be there for your brother but you spend more time with that… _boyfriend_ of yours,” he sneered.

“Now hold on just a sec, who do you think you are to come into _my_ home and accuse me of mistreating my brother.”

Jerry’s eyes narrowed, “You better watch who you’re talking back to.”

Jared shook his head, “No, you better watch who you’re talking to. Now, I suggest you leave.”

Jerry growled and slapped Jared hard across the face, “You think just because you’re grown you can talk back to me?! I’m your father and you. Will. Watch. Your. Tone,” he said, hitting Jared with each punctuated word.

Jared moaned as he fell with his father’s last hit. He lifted his head when he heard a whimper and saw Sam standing by the door. He coughed, “Sam, go back in the room.”

Sam just whined louder. Jared coughed again and stood, “I’m fine Sam. Please, just go back into the room.”

Jared saw Sam bite his lower lip before heading back to the bedroom. He glared at his father, “You need to leave. Now.”

“Or what, you gonna call the cops on me? What are they gonna do, huh? They’ll just see a father teaching his weakling son a lesson. You can’t stop me Jared, never could. You were always too weak.”

Jared clenched his fists before he took a swing at his father, “For years I put up with your shit! I’m not the weak little boy you used to beat up.”

Jerry laughed, “You will always be weak Jared. You couldn’t even handle your brother.”

“Get out of my house.”

Jerry laughed, “Why do you think Sam is the way he is? Because you couldn’t protect him.”

“Shut up dad, I’m warning you.”

Sam exited the room again and saw his father hit Jared again. He whimpered and ran over and grabbed his father’s arm trying to get him to leave Jared alone. Jerry yanked his arm out of his grasp causing Sam to fall. Jared saw red and attacked his father. When Sam came to he saw his father kick Jared in the gut. Sam wanted to speak and yell at his father but he was afraid.

“You stupid piece of shit. Some protector you are. You couldn’t even protect Sam from your brother. You promised Sam that you’d protect him, where were you when your brother was being molested, huh?”

Sam gasped. His father knew about that? Why didn’t he do anything?

Jerry gave Jared one last kick and walked out of the house without a second glance at either of his sons. As soon as the door closed Sam rushed to his brother’s side and whimpered.

“I’m okay Sam,” Jared coughed and winced.

Sam shook his head and helped his brother to the couch before getting the first aid kit. He grabbed his phone and chewed his lip as he made an ice pack for his brother.

“Sam, don’t. I know what you’re thinking. I’ll be fine. Just give me some Advil.”

Sam did before he picked up his phone and sent a text to Jensen, **_“Jensen. Jared…need. Hurt.”_**

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Half an hour later Dean and Jensen showed up at the Padalecki’s. Jensen was on Jared instantly. Jared groaned.

“Sam I told you not to call him. I’m fine.”

Dean snorted, “Right. And the fact that you have an ice pack on your gut means nothing?”

Jensen and Jared both glared at him and he put up his hands, “Sorry. What happened?”

Jared looked away, “Nothing.”

Dean sighed and shook his head, “Jared…”

“Dean, don’t,” Jensen said.

Dean sighed, “Fine. Come on Sammy, let’s leave these two alone.”

Sam tensed when Dean called him Sammy, but followed him to the bedroom. Jensen turned to his boyfriend, “Baby, talk to me. What happened?”

Jared started to turn his face away but Jensen cupped his chin, stopping him, “It was your dad wasn’t it?”

Jared swallowed, and nodded, “Ever since before I could remember my dad’s always hit me. Sometimes he had a reason, other times he didn’t.”

Jensen shook his head, “No, there’s never a reason to beat the crap out of your son. Does your dad drink?”

“No more than we do, I guess. The most I ever saw my dad drink was two beers. Jen, he knew about Jeff and what he did to Sam when he was younger. Said it was because I was weak that I couldn’t protect Sam from him.”

“That’s not true baby, you are the strongest person I know.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”

Jensen smiled, “Actually I’m not. I’m serious Jay. You’re stronger than all of us.”

Jared chuckled and groaned, “God this hurts.”

Jensen kissed him, “Let me make it feel better,” he unbuttoned Jared’s shirt and kissed down his chest tenderly kissing the bruises that his father had made on him.

Jared moaned, his cock stirring to life in his pants, “Jen…”

“Shh. Let me make you feel good baby.”

Jensen continued to kiss down Jared’s bare chest gently passing over the bruises so as not to cause Jared any more pain than he was in. He reached the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans and looked up at him. Jared panted.

“M-maybe we should move this to the bedroom?”

Jensen shook his head, “No can do baby, you’re still in pain and the last thing I wanna do is risk moving you so soon.”

He pulled down his boyfriend’s pants and he nearly drooled at the sight of Jared’s cock. He hadn’t given too many blowjobs and the thought of having his big cock in his mouth had his cock twitching and leaking. He licked his lips and bent down to take the head into his mouth.

“Oh shit,” Jared moaned, gripping his boyfriend’s hair as Jensen sank down onto him until he was deep throating him.

Jensen moaned around his boyfriend’s girth, hollowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head. Jared gripped his hair tighter causing Jensen to wince. Jensen licked and sucked and teased all the while prepping him, til Jared was close to blowing before pulling off. Jared glared at him.

“Don’t want you coming until I’m deep inside you,” Jensen chuckled.

“Jen, what about…?”

“Then they will have to see me fucking your tight ass,” Jensen said as he lubed up his cock and pushed inside.

Jared cried out as he arched his back, “Oh yes, fuck me Jen. Fuck me good.”

Jensen leaned over and kissed him as he began thrusting deep, “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you good baby.”

Jensen re-angled his hips and ploughed into his boyfriend, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust, causing Jared to scream.

“Fuck, fuck! Jen, I’m gonna come.”

Jensen kissed him and bit his earlobe before whispering in his ear, “Cum for me baby.”

Jared arched and came with a cry of Jensen’s name. Jensen continued to thrust a few more times before he grunted and came. Jensen pulled out of him and sorta kinda fell on top of him. Jared chuckled but welcomed his weight.

Dean groaned as he came out of Sam’s room, “You guys couldn’t do that in the bedroom?” he sighed. “I’m taking off. Jen, you staying?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah. You okay Dean?”

Dean shrugged, “Fine.”

Both Jared and Jensen sat up. Jared frowned, “Dean…”

Dean sighed, “We were doing so well. I mean _look at him!_ ”

Jared sighed, “I know.”

Dean cocked his head, “Do you? He flinches every time I call him Sammy now. I can’t even touch him without him freaking out if I can even get close to him that is,” Dean shook his head. “You have no idea.”

Jared cleared his throat, “Dean, of course I do, he’s my brother. My twin brother.”

“You seriously think that means anything?! That don’t mean shit, Jared!” Dean opened his mouth again before he huffed and walked out of the house.

  **TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. It gives some insight into what Jeff's been doing to Sam but it also shows something good that Dean needed. I hope you like

Dean groaned at the insistent knocking on the front door and peeked at his cell for the time. It was ten in the morning. He let out a groan and padded to the front door and opened it thinking Jensen forgot his keys or something, not expecting to find his older brother at the door.

“Josh?”

Josh grinned, “Hey kiddo. Sorry did I wake you?”

Dean shook his head and let his brother in the house, “What are you doing here?”

“Was in the neighborhood and decided to check in on my little brothers. Where’s Jensen?”

“Probably still at his boyfriend’s house,” Dean shrugged.

Josh grinned, “So he’s found another guy. How’s that going for him? What about you, how’s things with you and Danneel?”

Dean sat down after putting the coffee on, “Jensen’s doing great. His boyfriend’s name is Jared. As for me and Danneel…we kinda broke up.”

“What do you mean you ‘kinda broke up’?”

Dean frowned, “I mean we broke up. I found someone better. Or…at least I thought I did.”

Josh raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Dean sighed and stood to make the coffee, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Josh sat watching his brother. When he spoke to Jensen last night his brother didn’t give him all the details but Jensen did tell him that he needed someone to talk to, that he was having a rough time with his boyfriend. He sighed.

“Dean.”

Dean looked up as he sat down the cups of coffee, “What?”

“Jensen called me last night.”

Dean’s eyes darkened, “He tell you? That’s why you’re here aren’t you? God why can’t he ever leave things alone?”

Josh shook his head, “He didn’t tell me everything. He told me that he was worried about you because you and your boyfriend were having problems and that he felt you needed someone to talk to you.”

“I’m fine.”

Josh cocked his head, “You know you always put on this tough guy act. You did it when you were mugged, but you’re not fine. Come on Dean talk to me.”

Dean sighed and looked down at his cup before looking at his big brother, “Sam is…god I can’t explain it. He’s just…amazing. When I’m with him…it’s better than all the times when I was with Danneel and we don’t even have to do anything. But Sam,” he swallowed. “He had a rough past. He had been sexually abused for years and it caused him to become mute. It took a while but he managed to open up to me. He started speaking and after that things were going great. Till about a week ago. He shut down again and I can’t get through to him.”

Josh sipped his coffee, “Do you have any idea why?”

Dean shrugged, “I have a hunch that it could be…the person who attacked him before,” he said careful not to say his brother.

Josh eyed him but nodded.

Dean continued talking, “And it would be great if I can talk to him and confirm my hunch but he’s afraid of me. I mean things were great. We had just come back from a weekend alone with the two of us, something we both needed and it brought us closer and then this shit happened. Jared, his brother and Jensen’s boyfriend, thinks that he knows what I’m feeling but he doesn’t know shit. He thinks that just because Sam’s his brother he knows how I feel. Well I’m sorry but I’m Sam’s boyfriend. He has no _idea_ how I’m feeling.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Sam moaned as he woke up with a strange weight on his back. He tried to turn over but the weight was strong.

“Shh, Sammy, you’re okay. God you look so beautiful like this.”

Sam whimpered and struggled. He went to scream but his brother just laughed, “It’s just you and me little brother. Jared left for work and won’t be back for a while. By the time he gets back I’ll be gone.”

Tears fell out of Sam’s eyes as he tried to get his brother off him. Jeff chuckled as he got off his back and flipped him over. He kissed him hard and bruising on the mouth as he tore the clothes from his body. Once Sam was naked, Jeff picked up the cuffs and cuffed his brother’s wrists to the headboard, spreading Sam’s legs to the point of pain before he tied a rope around each one and tied them on each ends of the bed. Sam whimpered making Jeff laugh.

“We haven’t even gotten started yet Sammy. Don’t worry baby boy you’re gonna love this.”

Jeff climbed off the bed for a moment before he pulled some things out of the bag he brought. Sam whimpered with each thing, a cock ring and a vibrator. Jeff slipped the cock ring over Sam’s cock.

“The last thing we want is for you to come.”

“Jeff, please,” Sam whimpered.

Jeff just laughed. He added a little bit of lube to the vibrator before sticking it in his brother’s hole and turned it on high. Sam screamed arching his back. Jeff turned the vibrator down a little but kept it in his ass as he stripped and straddled Sam’s chest and forcing his cock down his brother’s throat.

“That’s it suck your big brother’s cock. Show me what a good cock slut you are,” he groaned.

It was hard with the way he was positioned, but Sam tried his best. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if he didn’t. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Dean’s cock he was sucking. After a few minutes Jeff yanked on his head and began roughly thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth. Tears fell from Sam’s eyes as he gagged and choked before his mouth was flooded with his brother’s release.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Josh let Dean rave and rant which is what Dean needed. He needed someone to listen, not someone to really sympathize or even empathize, just someone to listen.

Dean flopped on the couch and sighed, “I love him Josh.”

Josh nodded, “I know. I can tell. Have you tried talking to him? Telling him that?”

“What, that I love him? Yeah. I just…” Dean sighed again.

“You want him to know. You want to show him.”

Dean nodded.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jeff used all sorts of tools and toys leaving marks on his brother before he actually fucked him. Sam didn’t understand why. He had never done that before. After he used the vibrator, he used a prostate stimulator which succeeded in getting his cock hard, but of course do the cock ring he was unable to come. Those were just two among the many tools Jeff used on him before lubing his cock and pressing into him.

Jeff grunted as he thrust hard and fast, “God I forgot how good you felt. So good baby boy.”

Sam whimpered and Jeff chuckled slightly, “I’d have loved to keep from gagging you, but you just get a little too loud, besides I love how you look with that ball gag in your mouth.”

Sam wondered if he could just pass out until Jeff finished. Just once he’d like not to feel his brother in him and on him, but it was no such luck as soon after he felt his brother slam into him as he came hard.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Dean looked at his brother, “I don’t know what to do Josh.”

“Dean, the best thing you can do? Just be there for him. He needs to know that you can be there through the good and the bad.”

Dean turned and looked up, “But Josh, what good would that do? It shows that I’m not even capable of stopping him from hurting Sam, but also, I can’t even get close to him without Sam freaking out.”

Josh shook his head, “Dean, it’s not about you saving your boyfriend. Yes, that would be good, but that’s not what’s important. What’s important is that you show Sam that no matter what you’ll be there for him. Whether he talks or not, no matter what troubles he’s facing, you’re there for him. And you gotta just keep trying. Even if he pushes you away, keep going back. If he screams at you to leave, don’t.”

Dean sighed as he put his head in his hands. He knew Josh was right, but it was hard. He shook his head. Dean was many things but he wasn’t a coward.

“Thanks.”

“Did I help?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah.”

Josh ruffled his brother’s hair, “Good. I better get going. But you know, you boys should bring your boyfriend’s around. I’m sure mom would love to meet them.”

Dean grinned as he walked his brother to the door.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Sam groaned as he tried to move his sore and battered body to the shower before Jared came home. The last thing he needed was his brother to find him like this. He was putting his sheets and everything in the washer just as Jared walked in.

“Sam?”

Sam poked his head out of the laundry room and gave his brother a half smile. Jared’s heart sank. He knew what happened.

“Sam…” he said walking to his brother.

Sam flinched and backed away furiously shaking his head. _Don’t touch me._

“How the hell is he getting in?” Jared wondered.

 _Key,_ was Sam’s only suggestion. Jared’s eyes widened. He had forgotten about the spare key.

“Dammit. Sam, I think we need to go to the police.”

Sam furiously shook his head before going back to the wash. Jared sighed.

“Sam.”

Sam ignored him and when his clothes were done and he transferred them into the dryer, he went into his room and shut the door.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jensen walked in the house and found Dean on the couch reading a magazine, “Hey.”

Dean looked up, “Hey. Thanks. I was gonna kill you for telling Josh, but…I changed my mind.”

Jensen chuckled, “Thank god. What made you change your mind?”

“He was really what I needed. He really helped me a lot.”

Jensen sat on the couch and nodded, “I just…I know that you sometimes have trouble expressing your feelings to me and I just thought it would be good for you to talk to Josh.”

Dean nodded, “He told us to bring the boys by. He said mom would love to meet them.”

Jensen laughed.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

Dean left his brother working on his paperwork and headed over to see Sam. He sighed a little unsure of what he was going to say to Sam and how he’d react. He went to knock on the door when it opened and Jared walked out nearly bumping into him.

“Dean! Sorry.”

“It’s okay, but, no offense, what are you doing home? I thought you were at work?”

Jared chuckled, “Dean, it’s four in the afternoon.”

“Guess I’m not conscious of the time when I’m not working.”

Jared smiled, “Come to see Sam? By the way about yesterday…”

“It’s fine Jay,” Dean said, cutting Jared short. Jared nodded and watched Dean head into the house.

Dean entered the house and went toward Sam’s room. He knocked on the door before opening it, “Sammy?”

Sam flinched and curled up on the bed and whimpered. Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh Sammy. I wish…I wish I knew what to say or what to do. It hurts that I don’t know how to help you this time. But I just…I’m here for you Sammy and I will always be. I love you baby. No matter what.”

Sam looked at him but didn’t move. Dean smiled and continued speaking, “We got through this before right? It may take longer but we’ll get through it again. Nothing will make me not want to be with you. You mean the world to me Sam.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears. He turned his face away. Dean frowned and turned Sam to look at him making him flinch.

“Don’t cry baby. It breaks my heart to see you cry. We’ll figure this out I promise. Do you trust me?”

Sam looked up at him and nodded. Dean stroked his boyfriend’s hair, “Then, trust me to take care of you. Let me take care of you baby.”

“Hey,” Jensen said tapping Jared on the shoulder.

“Don’t do that! Give me a heart attack,” Jared whispered before pointing to Sam’s room.

Jensen frowned but looked and smiled, watching the tenderness of his brother.

Dean carefully stroked Sam’s face, “I love you so much baby and I’ll make it better. I promise.”

Jensen looked at Jared and smiled before they walked away from Sam’s door.

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Jared and Jensen were sitting in the living room lounging on the couch. Jared sat reading a book while Jensen browsed through his phone with his head in his lap. Jared smiled as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. They looked up when Dean approached.

“At least this time you’re not fucking each other,” he teased.

Jensen chuckled, “You okay little brother?”

“Oh lay off. Just because you’re two _minutes_ older than me doesn’t mean anything. And yes, I’m fine.”

Jared eyed him, but remained silent.

“It’s gonna take some time, maybe a little longer than before but we’ll work through it.”

“What are we gonna do about Jeff though?”

Dean sighed and sat down in the chair opposite the couch, “I don’t know.”

“He needs to be arrested is what. I say we get Josh on the job.”

“He needs to be shot is what he needs,” Dean grumbled.

Jensen sighed, “Let’s talk to Josh. Besides, he did say they wanted to meet our boys.”

Jared frowned, “What? Who?”

Jensen kissed him, “Our family baby. I mean it’s only right, seeing as we met your family, that you meet ours. Besides, Josh is a cop. He’d be able to help us.”

Jared frowned in thought but after a while he nodded, “Okay.”

**_~J2/W_ ** **2~**

Two days later, after much coaxing, Sam finally agreed and the four of them made their way to the Ackles house.

“Oh my goodness,” Donna exclaimed as she opened the door and running down the stairs to greet her sons as they climbed out of the car. “My boys have finally come home.”

“Hey ma,” Jensen smiled as he helped Jared out of the car.

Dean sat next to Sam whispering to him trying to get him out of the car, “Its okay baby. You’re safe here. I promise.”

Donna looked at Jared, “You must be Sam. It’s a pleasure,” she spoke as she ushered them into the house.

Jared grinned, “Actually, I’m Jared, that’s my twin brother Sam,” he said pointing to his brother who had gotten out of the car with Dean.

Donna gasped, “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry.”

Jared smiled warmly at her, “No harm done, Mrs. Ackles.”

Donna smiled, “So you’re the boy who stole my son’s heart.”

“Guilty as charged ma’am.”

Donna laughed, “Oh please, call me Donna. Just…be careful,” she said before going to hug Dean and smile at Sam leaving Jared to wonder what she meant.

“Jenny! Dean!”

Jensen chuckled, “Hey Mack.”

Dean chuckled, “Hey squirt.”

Mackenzie poked her lip out, “Can it bullfrog I’m taller than you now.”

Donna smiled, “Why don’t we go into the living room and make proper introductions. Your father is on his way from the hospital and Josh should be home any minute.”

The four boys followed Donna and Mackenzie into the living room where proper introductions were made. Mackenzie eyed Sam. Sam flinched under her gaze. Mackenzie was just about to speak when the door opened and both her father and brother entered the room. More introductions were made.

Josh laughed, “Leave it to you two to find a pair of twins.”

Jensen shrugged, “Hey it was mere coincidence.”

Both Josh and Alan laughed, “Right.”

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder and signed something to him. Jared translated, “He needs to use the bathroom.”

Dean nodded and showed him where it was. Mackenzie frowned, “So he doesn’t talk? At all?”

Dean shook his head, “No.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Mackenzie asked.

“Mackenzie!” Donna spoke harshly, walking in the kitchen with coffee and cake.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong with him. He just doesn’t speak.”

Donna smiled as Sam walked back in and sat next to Dean, “Well I have to say that you boys certainly found some good looking men.”

Sam blushed and tried to hide his face in Dean’s arm. Dean chuckled, “Mom stop.”

Alan frowned, “No doubt I’m happy for you boys but, I’m just wondering…I mean one minute you and Danneel are going out and the next, you’re dating a boy?”

Jensen and Josh both held their breath. Dean had never really come out as bisexual except to them. Sam cocked his head looking at his boyfriend, wondering why Dean stiffened up all of a sudden.

“Dean, honey?” Donna asked before she took a sip of coffee.

Dean swallowed, “Alright here goes. I’mbisexualbutI’vealwaysbeeninlovewithguysmore,” he took a breath.

Alan, Mackenzie, and Donna blinked, “Care to say that a little slower?” Alan said.

Dean cringed, “I said I’m bisexual but I’ve always been in love with guys a little more.”

Alan looked shell shocked. Donna grinned, “Oh honey! I’m just happy that you’re happy and you’re happy right?”

Dean chuckled, “Yes mom. Very happy.”

Donna got up and hugged her son. Josh and Jensen let out the breath they had been holding, Mackenzie laughed and Alan had looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

“I don’t…Jensen I could understand, but you?”

Donna frowned, “Alan. There’s nothing wrong with either of our boys.”

Alan didn’t speak. He just turned and walked out of the room. Donna sighed, “Don’t worry Dean…”

“We have to go mom.”

Donna and Mackenzie walked the four to the door and Donna kissed them all on their foreheads, “You boys don’t be strangers.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jensen said getting behind the wheel.

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

A few weeks after the four visited with Dean and Jensen’s family Dean had taken the day off of work to spend with his boyfriend. He was on his way out the door when he spotted his father getting out the car.

“Going somewhere?” Alan asked.

“Yeah to see my boyfriend. What are you doing here dad?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Get in I’ll give you a ride over there and we can talk along the way.”

Dean sighed but got in his father’s car and gave him directions to Sam’s house. He leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the passenger window, “So talk.”

Alan sighed as he drove, “Son I’m just trying to understand this. I mean what is it that Sam has that Danneel or any woman doesn’t have?”

“He makes me happy, did you ever think of that?”

“But why? Is it because he has a…penis?”

Dean turned to face his father, “Are you fucking kidding me? You think I care about the fact that he has a penis? He could have a penis and a vagina for all I care. That’s not what I care about.”

“Then what is it? Dean, I’m just wondering what made you change from a girl to a guy. Did he blackmail you or something?”

Dean didn’t answer as when his father pulled in front of his boyfriend’s house he heard something that turned to his blood to ice. Sam screamed. Dean was out of the car even before his father pulled it to a complete stop and took off toward the house.

“Dean!” Alan yelled, running after his son.

Dean kicked in the door and ran to his boyfriend’s room and froze in shock at what he saw. Sam was on the bed, on his stomach to be exact. He had a gag in his mouth and Dean could see the belt of the gag digging into his face. There were bruises along his neck and collar bone. He was bleeding, God, he was bleeding!  Shockingly bright, the blood was all over his back. As Dean processed what he was seeing further, he realized that there were welts and bruises under the blood that was smeared all over Sam. He then looked closer and saw that there was a belt around Sam’s neck and Jeff was choking him as he pounded him like he was riding a bull.

So much happened within the next few minutes that Dean didn’t even fully register. All Dean focused on was beating the shit out of Jeff. Dean didn’t register his father standing in the corner on the phone, or how out of it Sam was. Nor did he register his father trying to push him back. He was only pulled away from Jeff when Jared and Josh pushed him back.

“Dean, DEAN!” Jared yelled.

Dean looked up at Jared causing him to flinch at the cold fury he saw in Dean’s eyes. He, however, didn’t let that deter him, “Dean, stop.”

Dean struggled in Jared’s grip. Jared shook his head, “Stop, Dean! Sam needs you. You need to go help Sam,” he said, gently pushing Dean in Sam’s direction.

“Jeff…”

“Is practically unconscious,” Jared replied looking up when Jensen called their names.

“Sam needs a hospital. It’s bad.”

Alan led the EMTs into the room where they got both Sam and Jeff on two different gurneys. Dean wanted to ride with them to keep Sam calm but there was no room. He was about to argue when Alan put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Come on son, I’ll drive you guys.”

Dean gave his father a look before he went and climbed back in the car. The drive to the hospital was silent. Dean was staring out the window and silently fuming. He swore that he would kill Jeff. Jared, Josh, and Jensen were seated in the back each of them was in their own thoughts. Jared was freaking out and praying that Sam would be okay. He had never seen his brother this bad, not even the first time when Jeff really had started to abuse Sam.

Alan cleared his throat, “Okay, so someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“None of your fucking business just drive,” Dean growled.

Josh swallowed, “Dean. We all saw Sam you can’t ignore that.”

Dean swung around in his seat so hard that he almost choked himself on the seatbelt, “Ignore what, that my boyfriend has been tortured and beat to hell and is on his way to the hospital? Yeah sure Josh, I’ll ignore it.”

“Dean…” Jensen warned. “That’s not what he meant.”

Dean turned back in his seat, “Can you drive _any faster_?!” he yelled at his father.

“Dean, calm down,” Jensen said softly trying to calm his brother down.

Dean opened his mouth to speak just as Alan drove into the hospital. As soon as Alan pulled up in front of the Emergency, Dean and Jared were the first ones out of the car with the others following slowly behind. They were instructed to wait in the waiting area and now Dean was pacing. Alan frowned, he had never seen his son so agitated before. He wanted to ask what had happened again but he knew it would probably be a bad idea. Just then a doctor came out and spoke with them.

Dean knew from experience that when a doctor rubs a hand over their face its bad news, “What is it?”

Doctor Tyler frowned, “Samuel is in very bad condition. We had to put him into a medically induced coma just to be able to examine him. Besides the obvious bruises and welts all over his body, he had some internal bleeding, he’s also got a few broken ribs, as well as a dislocated shoulder. The one thing I’m mostly worried about is his genitalia. It’s severely bruised and we’re keeping it elevated to keep pressure off of it. We also inserted a catheter to help him use the bathroom as it will be very painful to try and urinate on his own. We’ve inserted about twenty stitches into his rectum and that will cause some discomfort in sitting.”

Dean sagged further and further the more the doctor talked. Josh had to help hold him up as he almost fell to the floor. Jensen was rubbing Jared’s back to keep his boyfriend from breaking down.

“May we see him?” Jared asked softly.

The doctor nodded and led them to Sam’s room. Down the hall, Jeff winced as he got up from the bed and signed himself out of the hospital AMA.

Doctor Tyler tried to give them the rule about one visitor at a time but swallowed it when he saw the look Dean gave him. They shuffled in the room and Jared nearly burst into tears. Sam looked so small on the bed covered by machines and wires.

“Sam,” he said moving to the bed with Dean. He grabbed one hand and Dean grabbed the other, “We’re here Sam.”

“Oh Sammy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I let you down.”

Jared looked up, “Dean, you didn’t let Sam down. This isn’t your fault.”

Dean shook his head while stroking Sam’s hand, “I promised I’d protect him. And I didn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean you let him down. We just have to understand that sometimes we can’t protect the ones we love no matter how hard we try.”

Dean swallowed, “I promise baby, I promise, Jeff will not get away with this.”

Jensen didn’t like the sound of that.

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I would've liked but it seemed the best place to stop. Hope you're not too disappointed.

"Sam!"

Everyone lifted their heads and turned at the voice. Sherri Padalecki and her husband were standing at the door. Jared swallowed.

"Mom…"

"Co się stało z moim dzieckiem?"  **(What happened to my baby?)** She asked, approaching the bed. She looked over at Dean and stabbed a finger in his face, "What did you do to him?"

"Mom, he didn't do anything. It wasn't him," Jared stood and tried to calm his mother down.

"Następnie, co się stało Jared?" ( **Then, what happened Jared?)**

Jared closed his eyes before opening them again and looked at both his parents, "Sam została zgwałcona. Dean nigdy nie zaszkodzi, Sam, wiesz o tym. Widziałeś jaki jest dobry z Samem."  **(Sam was raped. Dean would never hurt Sam, you know this. You've seen how good he is with Sam.)**

"Then who did?" Jerry asked.

Jared hesitated slightly. "That's what we'd like to find out ma'am," Josh spoke up.

Sherri and Jerry blinked as if just realizing there were others in the room. Jerry turned his mouth down in a not complete frown, "Who are you?"

"I'm Josh Ackles, Dean and Jensen's older brother and I'm a cop. I promise that I will find out who did this to your son and it will be dealt with the proper way," he said in his authoritative voice as if speaking to Dean as well.

Dean said nothing and kept his face to Sam's as if silently begging him to wake up.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam blinked, trying to clear his vision.  _Where am I? What happened to Jeff?_  Sam, thinking this was a new level of torture that Jeff was bringing, began to panic and thrash in the bed.

"Sam! Sammy! Calm down, you're okay," Dean grabbed his hands gently. "Calm down baby boy," he said softly.

Sam stilled. There was only one who called him baby boy. He turned to the sound of voice and sure enough, Dean was there. He tried to speak or smile but his face hurt and all that came out was a whimper.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "Shh, its okay baby boy. I'm here."

Just then the doctor entered the room and asked them all to leave while he did his examination. Lots of grumbles went around but they started to leave. When Dean started to leave Sam grabbed the hem of his shirt and refused to let go.

"Sammy, easy baby boy, I'll be right back."

Sam whimpered and clutched on tighter, refusing to let go even as Dean tried to disengage him. Eventually, he looked at the doctor helplessly. The doctor chuckled.

"Dean can stay Sam."

Sam sighed and released Dean's shirt, letting him sit back down.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jensen, who had went to use the restroom, came back and whispered something in Jared's ear. Jared tried not to play it off like Jensen whispered something very dirty in ear when in reality he was trying not to panic.

Jerry narrowed his eyes as he pulled his phone out sending a text, "We're in the hospital with your brother all kinds of beat up because you couldn't protect him and your boyfriend wants to talk about sex?"

Jared opened his mouth but Jensen placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Jared sighed and closed his mouth. It was then that the door to Sam's room opened and the doctor walked out.

"You are welcome to go back now. As I told Sam and Dean, I'd like to keep Sam a few more nights just to keep an eye on his healing. Especially the welts that he suffered on his back and legs."

"Of course," Jerry said, entering the room.

Dean sat next to Sam with a sad expression on his face and his sat on the bed near Sam's leg but not quite touching.

Josh cleared his throat, "Sam. I just want you to know that I will handle this personally and I promise when I find who did this he will pay dearly."

Sam just looked at him and then his eyes widened as the door opened and in walked Jeff and Megan.

"Samsquatch! What happened?!" Megan ran toward Sam, skidding to a stop when Sam whimpered and flinched horribly, cringing away.

"Sam?" Sherri whispered, attempting to take his hand.

Sam jerked away. Jared looked at Dean and then back at Sam and put two and two together. Sam didn't want to be touched. By anyone. He licked his lips trying to figure out the right thing to say when his father spoke up.

"I appreciate you boys being here and I understand that you want to be here, but I think that this is family time."

Dean blinked up at Jerry Padalecki for a few minutes before he sighed and stood. He didn't have the energy to get into an argument with him especially with his boyfriend sitting up in the hospital. However, Jared didn't approve.

"Dad, that's not fair. They, especially Dean, have every right to be here. That's his boyfriend."

"Yes, but is he family? No. And I specifically said this was time for family."

Jensen walked over and kissed Jared, "It's okay Jay. We'll just stop by tomorrow."

Jared sighed, "Okay."

"Come on boys, I'll drive you back home," Alan said, speaking up for the first time.

Dean spared his boyfriend a glance, but Sam wasn't looking at him. Sam kept his eyes trained on his hands. Dean sighed and followed his father and brothers out of the room. It just wasn't fair. They had come so far and now…Jeff was going to pay. With his life.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language they are using is Polish since Jared is of Polish descent. I apologize if its not one hundred percent accurate. I use Google Translate


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and I apologize. I hope you like this little interlude.

The ride back to Jensen and Dean's place was silent. Alan hadn't even bothered to turn on the radio, which was something he did when it was too quiet in the car for him. Dean was fuming and trying to plot out Jeff's demise. Jensen was worried about Sam, but more than anything, he was worried about his boyfriend being around his father. Josh looked at Dean as if to silently try and gain his attention, but when Dean never acknowledged his older brother, Josh sighed and glanced at his father who shrugged. As soon as Alan pulled in front of the house, Dean bolted. The others followed. Jensen didn't have it in his heart to tell his father and brother to go away. He knew they wanted answers and they wanted Dean to give it to them.

Josh went up to Dean, who was seated at the counter drinking a beer, "Dean?"

"Back off Josh."

"Dean, we just want to help," Alan spoke from his spot in the living room.

Dean lifted his eyes and glared at his father, "Want to help? Help how? Like you did when you made me feel bad because I was in love with a guy? That's how you want to help? No offense dad, but I don't want your "help"."

Josh eyed his brother and leaned back against the counter, gauging his next words. Thing was, he knew what he saw when he entered the house with Jensen and Jared after his father called. He just wanted Dean to confirm it. That way he could officially make it police business, "Dean?" he asked softly. "Did…Did Sam's brother rape him?"

Dean turned and fixed an icy glare at him, "What's it to you?"

Josh blinked. That right there confirmed it. He knew Dean wouldn't actually come out and say yes. According to Dean, it wasn't anyone's business but his. He chewed his bottom lip, "Has he done it before?"

Dean blinked and then scowled, "Don't interrogate me Josh. This is none of your business."

Josh sighed, "Dean, I can help if you just let me."

Dean lowered his gaze. He'd heard Josh tell him that plenty times before whenever he was in trouble and especially after he was mugged. He felt that because he was a cop it was his duty to butt in and "help". He shook his head, "No. I don't want nor do I need your help. Sam is my boyfriend and I can deal with it myself."

Alan scoffed, "Right. Have you maybe thought that he doesn't want your help? That maybe he actually wants and likes what his brother is doing to him?"

In the blink of an eye, it seemed, Dean had his father up against the wall, "Watch your mouth or I will kick your ass. What's the problem dad? You seem to accept that Jensen is gay and has a boyfriend but me? What's your problem with me? Or is it the fact that you can't accept that two of your sons are gay?"

Alan eyed his son, "I'm not _happy_ that Jensen's gay but I can accept it because I knew there were never any kids in the cards for him but for you, I had the chance at grandchildren and now…"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "That's all you care about? Grandkids? How about the fact that your sons are happy? And Josh isn't gay; you can get him to have plenty of grandkids."

"Hey don't bring me into this," Josh widened his eyes.

Dean sighed, "Look, I don't care how you feel about this, but the fact is I'm happy dad. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap."

Alan and the boys watched Dean head to his room and shut the door. Jensen had a feeling Dean was doing more than taking a nap.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean sat at his laptop and pulled up a Google search engine. He closed his eyes for a minute thinking of Sam before he typed "ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident". It took him a minute to sift through the links but he soon found that wasn't what he was looking for. It was mainly sacrificial deaths. He erased and then typed "accidental poisoning". Sifting through the information, he soon nodded and shut down his laptop. The only thing was he needed to get Jeff alone and he needed the necessary tools. He eventually sighed and picked up his phone and sent his boyfriend a text.

_**Hey Sammy, I want you to know I'm going to take care of this. I love you no matter what and I'm going to take care of it I promise.** _

He was being truthful. He didn't know how but he was going to take care of it. This was the final straw. Jeff was going to die.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

In the hospital, Sam heard his phone buzz with a message. He picked it up and read the message from Dean. He waited until his family eventually left all except Jared and he showed the message to him. Jared nodded.

"You know he will. He loves you Sam. He doesn't like seeing you hurt like this."

Sam nodded. He eventually closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall. Jared didn't know what to do so he just put an arm on his brother's shoulder.

He eventually texted Dean when Sam fell asleep, _**Hey Dean, here's Jeff's number. Just a little FYI, he loves to eat out.**_

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean grinned when he got the text from Jared. He had his in. He dialed Jeff and made arrangements to have lunch the next day. Now all he needed was the weapon.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. Writing this chapter was really hard. I admit its not my best but it was really giving me trouble and this was the best I could do. I hope you like it anyway.

As Dean entered the restaurant, he sighed. He promised Sam he would take care of Jeff. He didn't say how. He just said he'd take care of it. He wanted to find a way that he'd be able to kill him and nothing be traced back to him and when Jared texted him, he figured he had a way in. Now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't seem to find the right kind of "weapon" that he could use against Jeff. He growled low in his throat. The one thing he hated more than anything is not having a plan.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Jeff spoke as he sat down at the table with Dean. "I hope you don't think this makes us all buddy-buddy."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Anything but."

"So why did you ask me?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna know why," Dean spoke after they placed their drink order with the waitress.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Jeff, he's your brother."

The waitress returned with their drinks and they placed their food orders. When the waitress left a second time Jeff glared at Dean.

"I know. Like I said, I don't have to explain myself to you. What Sam and I have is special."

"Special?!" Dean all but shouted. He lowered his voice, "Jeff, you abused him since he was six! Tell me how any of that is special," he hissed.

Jeff just smiled and Dean blinked. He couldn't understand how someone would abuse their brother and consider it special. He clenched his fists under the table. He was really feeling the urge to sock Jeff right in his face and not care about the consequences. He plastered a smile for the waitress as she set his food in front of him. She giggled and then walked away.

"I don't expect you to understand. Sam and I have a special type of relationship that most people wouldn't understand," Jeff said as he took a bite of food.

"You're fucking psycho. There's nothing special about what you're doing to Sam. Open your fucking eyes and maybe you'll see what you're doing is wrong. You're so fucking clouded by your imagination that Sam loves you and what you're doing but he doesn't. How can he?"

Jeff started to speak but he suddenly began to coughing. He sipped at his water but that did nothing to stop him from choking. His throat began to swell and he began to wheeze. He tried to get a word out to call the waitress or something but his throat was so swollen that nothing was coming out but gasping breaths. He saw Dean stand and say something to the nearest waiter but he couldn't understand. Everything was spinning and his vision was getting hazy. He cursed the fact that he didn't have his epi pen, but he didn't realize that he didn't have it until he was near the restaurant and he figured it would be fine. Boy was he wrong.

By the time the ambulance and the police got to the restaurant Jeff was dead. Dean was shocked to say the least, but he was also glad. This way he wouldn't have to worry about getting his hands dirty.

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see his brother Josh. He sighed. He knew he would be questioned by the police seeing as he was with Jeff.

"I didn't kill him. I honestly don't know what happened."

Josh narrowed his eyes not believing his brother. "Why don't you tell me what happened," he said leading Dean away from the restaurant.

"Believe me Josh, I wanted to kill him but I swear I didn't. We were just talking. I was trying to understand why he would hurt Sam. I guess," he shrugged. "I just remember he started coughing and choking and I told a waiter to call 911. The next thing I knew he was on the ground turning blue and convulsing. Five minutes later he was dead."

Josh sighed, "Do you know what he was eating?"

Dean shrugged, "Not really sure. I didn't pay attention. Why is that important?"

"He most likely had a severe allergic reaction to something in the food."

"Huh. Can I go now? Since I'm not in trouble?"

Josh nodded, "Sure. Just stay out of trouble little brother."

Dean shook his head as he headed to the car and drove to the hospital.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Sam, please, you can't keep going on like this. They'll never let you leave the hospital, you keep this up," Jared spoke to his brother, trying to get him to eat.

Sam didn't touch his food nor did he look at his brother and his boyfriend. Jared sighed and looked at Jensen. Jensen just shrugged. He went to text Dean. He figured Sam just needed to see Dean.

"Sam, I know you're hurting, believe me I understand, but…" Jared sighed. Sam had completely shut down. He was at a loss as what to do. His father was right. He was weak. He couldn't protect his brother from Jeff and now he couldn't even help his brother in the way he needed.

"Jay, don't."

Jared looked at Jensen and frowned, "What?"

"You got that look. This isn't your fault. And your father is wrong. You are one of the strongest persons I know. So don't do that to yourself. Please."

Jared sighed and stood from the bed and walked over to the window. Jensen followed him and put his arms around his shoulder. Jared closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Jensen's chest for a moment.

"Look at him Jen," he spoke after a minute.

"Baby, that's not your fault. That's your idiot brother's."

"He's dead," Dean spoke as he entered the room.

Everyone's head looked up, "What?" Jensen blinked.

Dean went over to the bed and sat down, "Hey Sammy," he spoke softly, squeezing his hand gently.

Sam flinched but didn't withdraw his hand. Dean sighed. He hated seeing his boyfriend so broken. He wanted nothing more than to take Sam in his arms and hold him but he knew it wouldn't be well received.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, "What?"

"What did you say about Jeff?"

"He's dead and no I didn't kill him Jenny, but god damn I wanted to."

"So what happened?"

Dean explained everything that happened at the restaurant. Sam blinked when Dean explained how Jeff called their relationship special. Jared shook his head. He hadn't realized that his brother was that messed up in the head.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't kill him," Jensen sighed. "But dude, he was really fucked in the head."

"Yeah," Jared sighed. He was thinking about how his family was going to react when they learn the news.

Jensen touched Jared's arm, "Come on babe. Let's get you home. You need a shower and I think Dean and Sam need a little time alone."

Jared nodded and followed his boyfriend from the room. Dean smiled his thanks as he turned to look at Sam. He noticed how Sam stiffened when he put his arms around him. He sighed.

"Sammy? Please talk to me?"

Sam didn't respond and Dean would've thought he shut down had it not been for the way he was shaking and his eyes kept darting back and forth. Dean put his arms on his shoulders and forced Sam to look him in the face.

"Hey, look at me. You're okay. You're safe baby. It's just me. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sam looked at him and his lip trembled. He wanted so badly to believe Dean, but it was hard. He looked into Dean's eyes before lowering them to look at his hands. Dean lifted his face and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I know. You don't know who to trust right now. I get it baby. I do. But you know me. You know I wouldn't hurt you. Much less let anyone try and hurt you."

Sam knew that. Dean had been nothing but patient with him and helpful. Dean really cared about him no matter what anyone said. Dean would never do something to hurt him. He sighed and eventually laid his head on Dean's chest and finally allowed himself to sleep.

Later in the evening, a nurse came to check on him and was about to comment on the visitor in his bed but she saw how Sam was finally resting and left well enough alone.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know its been a long time and I leave you with this short update. Please forgive me. I didn't want to keep you all waiting much longer for a longer update. Besides, I think it sounds good where it ended.

It was several days later that the doctor allowed Sam to go home. He still hadn't uttered not one word, but the doctor told them not to worry.

" _I've seen this a lot in trauma patients. It's their way of processing everything."_ The doctor had told them when Jared brought it up.

" _For those who have been involved in some sort of trauma it takes them longer to process and sift through everything that makes sense. Those that witness it may take a shorter time. Trust me, he'll come through. The important thing is not to treat him like he's any different. Don't talk to him differently than you normally do, and looks are everything. Just continue to be normal. It'll take some time but Sam will snap out of it."_

As Dean helped Sam onto the couch later in the day he wondered if that were true. He smiled, "You hungry?"

Sam shook his head. Dean nodded, sitting down next to him. It was just the two of them since Jared and Jensen had to work. Unfortunately, like Dean, they couldn't take time off at the drop of a hat. Dean leaned back and closed his eyes while running his fingers through Sam's hair. He inwardly sighed. He had no idea what to do now or if Sam would ever bounce back from this. He knew that, as the doctor said, it would take time, but Dean wondered how much time.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Jared had a tough time focusing on his classes. His mind was on Sam. He knew Dean was with Sam and would take care of him, but that didn't prevent him from worrying. He could tell that some of his students and perhaps some of his colleagues could tell there was something wrong but he didn't care to explain. It wasn't their business. He sat at his desk as he dismissed his last class and put his head in his hands.

"Jay?"

Jared looked up to see his boyfriend entering the room. He stood, frowning, "Jensen? What are you doing here?"

Jensen shook his head, "Couldn't focus so my boss told me to take the rest of the day off. I figured, if I had to be bad, you were probably worse so I came to check on you."

Jensen pulled Jared in his arms and Jared let out the tears he'd been holding. Jensen said nothing and just held his boyfriend. Eventually, Jared pulled back and wiped his face.

"God, I'm such a mess. Sorry."

"Hey, you have every right to be. Come on, let's go for a walk. Get some food in ya."

Jared allowed Jensen to lead him out of the school. There was a diner across the street that they went to for lunch.

"Talk to me Jay."

"Jen, it took years, _years_ for Sam to get over what Jeff did in the past. How long will it take for him to get over this?"

"I don't know Jay, but I do know one thing. Dean will get him through it."

Jared shook his head, "I don't know Jen. I don't know if anything will."

Jensen glared at his lover, "Well, with an attitude like that, he won't. Babe, he needs people to support him, not condemn him."

"I'm not condemning him Jensen! I just…"

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it. I gotta get back to work," Jared stood.

Jensen blinked, "Jared, you haven't even touched your food. Baby, don't hide from me."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean went to check on Sam and found him curled up on the bed with his back to the door. It was the same position he assumed when Sam went to lay down after they got home. Dean sighed not knowing what to do. Sam refused to eat, he hasn't spoken a word, much less looked at Dean since he brought Sam home.

"Sam?"

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, "Baby, I just…" Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Just know I'm here for you, okay? I'm here for you, you wanna scream, cry, punch something…whatever. I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Dean felt Sam stiffen when he placed a hand on Sam's side, but he tried not to let that dissuade him, "I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this."

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up in Dean's lap, but he was afraid. He wasn't sure exactly what he was afraid of, but he was afraid and in pain. He hadn't meant to shut down. He told himself he would be able to get through this, but that fear consumed him and he just shut down. He heard the doctor telling the others that it was just his way of resetting himself after a trauma, but he wanted to shout that he wasn't resetting anything. He was terrified. This wasn't like the terror he felt when he was younger. Back then, he was afraid of Jeff hurting him again, of Jeff hurting Jared, and of his parents finding out what Jeff did to him. This was nothing like that. He knew Jeff was dead, had heard Dean explain what happened. What it was, he couldn't name, but it was still there. And it consumed him like never before.

Sam lifted his head when he heard voices. One he obviously knew as Dean's, but he couldn't seem to make out the other one. Groaning slightly, he sat up.

"You're the one who was with my Jeff when he died."

Sam groaned. His mother. He didn't want to see anyone least of all his mother, but he had a feeling she'd be staying for a while. He stood and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Yes ma'am. I'm very sorry. Had I known what was happening, I would've helped more."

"They said he had some allergic reaction. Unfortunately, it's not a common allergy so most people don't recognize it. He's allergic to onions. Anyway, I came by to check on Sam. I knew Jared would be at work and I had a feeling Sam would be alone and…well…I didn't want him to be."

Sam blinked when Dean remained silent. He walked further into the hallway to hear better.

"I may not understand, or know who hurt my baby that way, but…he's my son. My baby boy. What kind of mother am I that don't know her own son's being abused? Did you know he was abused when he was younger? They never did find out who did it and now this?"

"Mrs. Padalecki…what?" Dean asked when she gasped.

"Sam."

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Dean turned and gave a small smile, "Hey Sammy. I see you're out of bed. You gonna join us or hang out in the hallway all afternoon?" he teased.

Sam walked over into the living room and sat on the couch looking at his mother. Sherri sat down next to her son and just looked at him for a long time.

"Oh sweetie," she spoke softly after a minute, reaching out to touch him.

Sam flinched away.

"Oh Sam…." Her eyes filled with tears. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Mom?"

Everyone looked up to see Jared and Jensen walking in the door. Sherri smiled as she stood to embrace her son.

"Hey hon, you're home early."

"Yeah, my boss let me go. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on Sam. I didn't want him to be alone. I mean I know now that he wasn't of course, he had Dean here looking after him, but I just had to see him."

Jensen went and took Dean before pulling him into the kitchen to give the Padaleckis some privacy. Dean wasn't thrilled at being away from Sam but he followed his brother. He decided to make use of his time and find something to make for dinner.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

Sam looked at his brother and his mother and suddenly he got a bad feeling that something was about to happen. The way his mother was looking at Jared made him shiver slightly with something akin to fear, but wasn't fear exactly. No, fear was what did this to him. Made him mute and not want to be touched by anyone not even his own boyfriend. This was something else.

"Jared."

"Mom?"

"You know who hurt Sam," it wasn't a question. "So does Dean and I'm willing to bet your boyfriend Jensen knows too."

Jared wiped a hand over his mouth, "Yeah."

Sherri nodded, "What I don't get is why would you keep that from us. From me, his mother."

"Mom, trust me, you don't need to know."

"Oh, what, it's some strangers business but not his own family's?!"

Sam recoiled. In hindsight, his mother was right; his family should know what Jeff had done to him. How badly he had been hurt, but he didn't want anyone in his family to know. He felt like they didn't deserve to know. He felt that if they really deserved to know, they would've figured it out back then when he was being abused before.

"Mom, look, all you need to know is that it's taken care of, alright? Sam's safe."

"Is he? Have you looked at him Jared? Twice he's been attacked and that's all you can tell me? Would you tell me if he had died?"

Sam gasped and flashes of Jeff beating him flew across his vision. He surely felt like Jeff was going to kill him. He tried to block out the images but they wouldn't go away and he whimpered.

"Shit, Sam. Hey, easy, breathe. It's not real, you're safe little brother."

Sam didn't register his voice and was shaking and backing up.

_**~J2/W** _ **2~**

"Dean! Get your ass out here now!" Jared yelled as he scrambled off the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

Dean immediately came running, "Jay, what's wrong?"

"He's having a panic attack. I can't calm him down."

Dean immediately went to Sam and put his hands on his triceps and squeezed, "Hey, Sammy, easy baby, you're okay. You're safe baby, he can't hurt you anymore."

Sam took some gulping breaths as he tried to focus on Dean.

"Shh, that's it baby, just relax. It's just me. Breathe for me Sammy. I promise. He's gone and he won't be coming back. He won't hurt you ever again."

Sam blinked at him as he slowly calmed down. Dean smiled and kissed his lips gently, "That's it baby."

Sherri, who had been paying attention and listening to Dean, suddenly gasped. At first some of Dean's wording hadn't made any sense to her. But she finally put two and two together.

"It was Jeff."

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**I want to apologize. I am having a dry spell. I dont know if or when I'll finish this storyvor any of my stories. Thank you for hanging on as long as you did.**

 

**BlackBeautyQueen33 formaly known as RogueStorm84**


End file.
